


Psyche

by MissTuffcy



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Uke!Sessh, Violence, Yaoi, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 57,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTuffcy/pseuds/MissTuffcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't understand….I loved her….a lot….And he took that from me….so I've decided to take something he loves away from him to show him how I felt! It's nothing personal against you," A sigh "I had a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot would cost me dearly…I should have listened to Jaken…."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

 

_"We all have an edge. We all are floating - our psyche on top with a great ocean underneath." – Brad Dourif_

He sat alone at the table, gripping tightly to a menu he hadn’t even glanced at since _they_ came in. _They_ sat down at the table some ways away from where he sat. _They_ had sat down, the woman facing away from him but the man glancing briefly at his way. _They_ had been talking to each other since _they_ walked in. Who were _they?_ None-other than Inuyasha and Kikyo. He slowly crushed the glass in his hand as he watched the two exchange another kiss over the table. He glared at the two as Inuyasha glanced up at him, a smug grin playing on his face. What he wouldn’t give to wipe that smug look off his face.

This had been going on ever since he met the man. Naraku would find a stable girlfriend just for Inuyasha to steal her away and then gloat about it. As _they_ stood and exchanged another kiss, Naraku abruptly stood and walked towards them. "Kikyo."

The suddenness of his voice made them jump. Inuyasha flinched. Kikyo twirled around and gasped. Naraku entire being exuded anger. He was pretty sure his expression was scary, by the look on Kikyo’s face.

"N-Naraku!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Are you  _stupid_?" Naraku hissed. " _You_ are the one who  _told me_ to come here!"

"I didn't tell you to come!" Kikyo cried. "That's just stupid-" She stopped and looked at Inuyasha with a frown. "Did you tell him to come?" Inuyasha shook his head. Naraku frowned. There was a certain gleam in the amber eyes that Naraku caught and knew it meant that it really was Inuyasha who had told him. Kikyo turned to Naraku and opened her mouth to say something farther but Naraku cut her off.

"Just save it," Naraku growled. He bumped shoulders with Inuyasha and snarled lowly for only him to hear, "I will crush you." And then he left. Inuyasha stared after the angry man with a frown. He looked at Kikyo with a smile.

"So how about that meeting with my brother?"

"Are you serious….?" Kikyo mumbled. Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

 

"He did it yet  _again."_

"Hm,….Do you know why he's doing this to you?"

"Absolutely no idea what so ever."

"Ever tried asking?"

"I'm afraid if I attempted a civil conversation with him, I'd end up killing him." A pause.

"How did you handle it this time?"

"I didn't kill her if that's what you think."

"Of course not," His therapist said and smiled.

"…She moved before I even thought of it…."

"I see, but you admit you had a subconscious thought to kill her, huh?" Naraku looked at his therapist briefly. The man glanced up at him and waited patiently. He had been coming to this man for as long as he could remember. He had revealed so many dark secrets to this man that he never even trusted to reveal to his own mother and father.

The man continued to wait silently – patiently for Naraku to either answer the question or steer them in a different direction. Naraku decided on the latter.

"…I don't know what I should do anymore….I can't continue on like this…." Naraku turned away from his therapist and stared up at the ceiling.

"Have you thought about moving?" There was a pause. The white haired male sitting back comfortably in the arm-chair slowly looked up at his patient. Naraku was laying with his eyes closed and his body lax. He had an arm thrown over his face, one leg bent up at the knee, and the other lying flat on the couch. A few moments passed and he [the therapist] frowned. No answer was given nor any indication that Naraku had heard him – or even if Naraku was awake anymore. "Naraku? Have you thought of moving away?"

"I have," Naraku mumbled after another brief silence. He frowned. "But if I move…how am I going to…" He trailed off. There was another pause.

"Naraku? How are you going to what?"

Naraku looked at his white haired therapist. The man was frowning at him worriedly as the time passed on without him responding. "Naraku?"

"Nothing," Naraku said, the corners of his mouth twitching downwards. His therapist sat the pencil and pad of paper down to the side. He took off his thin framed reading glasses and he laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on his legs and leaned forward with his chin resting on his hands. He stared at Naraku.

"Tell me, I'm all ears, Naraku," His therapist mumbled. Naraku looked at him. Moments passed with the two staring at each other. "I can wait, Naraku," His therapist said with a small smile. "I have no appoints the rest of this day. Take your time. Start speaking whenever you're ready. Remember: I'm not here to judge you." Naraku sighed and slowly lifted up off the couch. He stood up and watched as his therapist sat back in his chair and stare at him curiously - patiently.

"I…" He stopped and frowned.

"I understand, Naraku," His therapist said with a nod. "Maybe next time?" He smiled small. Naraku walked towards him and kneeled down in front of his therapist. The white haired male stared at Naraku in confusion.

"I'm sorry…" Naraku mumbled. The white haired therapist frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean? You haven't wronged me so you needn't apologize."

Naraku placed his head in the white haired male's lap and said man's eyes widened.

"Nara-"

"This will be our last session together," Naraku mumbled. He looked up at confused golden orbs. "So I'm sorry….but I must show him how much it hurts,"

"Naraku, please don't tell me you plan on killing him." His therapist frowned. "You know you cannot do this. You cannot ri-"

"Are you going to turn me in?" Naraku asked. His therapist let out a soft breath.

"You know everything you say will be kept to me to the grave. I will not reveal anything to anyone unless it is to save your life. You know this to be my policy, Naraku, and I ask of you not to do anything to put yourself in harm's way or that would in any way get you in further trouble with authorities." Naraku placed his head back in the male's lap. "Naraku." There was more silence. "Nara-"

"You asked me why I didn't want to move," Naraku mumbled. The therapist frowned but went along with him.

"Yes….but you never did answer that question….do you feel you can do so now?"

"Yes…."Naraku mumbled. “I don't want to move because then I wouldn't be able to see you anymore….and I feel as though…you are my motivation to keep going on…." Naraku mumbled. He looked up into surprised orbs of gold. "You are my life line as to speak….but I know that many choices in life will have me sacrificing things-" Naraku sat up straight and stared at his therapist. "-And I know what I must do."

"Naraku please do not-"

Naraku stood up and stared down at his therapist. "Don't worry about me, Dr. Tashio," Naraku mumbled. "I'll…give you a call when I've….gone through with my plan." with that said, Naraku leaned over and grasped the sides of his therapists – Dr. Taisho's – face and smashed his lips onto the others. Dr. Taisho's eyes widened. He watched in shocked silence as Naraku pulled away from him and walked towards the door.

The door closing broke him out his trace. He shook his head and stood abruptly. "Mr. Mou-" He  opened the door and looked down the hall. He looked both ways but Naraku was nowhere in sight. He went back over to his desk and picked up his office phone. He dialed the number that was on a sticky note on his computer screen. The other line picked up. "Please, Mr. Moui! Do not do anything you'll regret."

"Don't worry. I won't regret it." _Dial tone._ Dr. Taisho pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it with a frown. He hung it up and sighed. "Damn it…" Dr. Taisho looked up when there was a light rapping at the door. "Enter." The door opened to reveal a small figure who was balancing a tall stack of manila folders.

"Ah, sir! I understand that your patient has left a few hours earlier than usual. Do you wish for me to reschedule all your cancelled appointments for today?"

"No….keep them as is," Dr. Taisho said, sighing tiredly. "I'm going to head home." Dr. Taisho sat down and massaged his temples.

"Sir, can I get you anything before you leave?"

"No," Dr. Taisho sighed. "That'll be all, Jaken."

"Yes sir." Jaken slipped carefully out of the door. Dr. Taisho stood and turned to stand at the floor-to-ceiling window and drew the shades open. He stared out the window at the passing cars. He sighed.

"Kami….please don't do anything else stupid, Naraku….I don't think you can afford another mishap…"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

 

" _Flashbacks are somewhat terrible….it's like your brain is forcing you to remember and relive pain…"_

Naraku stared blankly out the window. He was still determining what course of action he should take to exact his revenge on Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the reason everything in his life went wrong. It was him who got him fired from his job; it was him who made his wife divorce him; it was him who made his love life a fail; it was him who had stolen all of his girlfriends in the past and he still couldn't understand why this was all happening to him.

He turned towards his bedroom door at the sound of a knock. "Naraku, sir, dinner is being served. Your brother wishes you to join him." Naraku sighed, the sound of the maid's footsteps fading down the hall. He moved from his position in front of the window to the door.

* * *

Naraku frowned as he watched a mop of black curly hair looked up at him. Eyes similar to his own deep reddish brown eyes – only narrower – looked at him. "Why?" Naraku asked as he sat down at the other side of the table from his brother. His brother propped his elbow on the table and stared at him.

"You worry me a lot, Naraku," He mumbled. Naraku narrowed his eyes at him.

"Is that why you brought me here? To express your worries?"

"Yes and no," He sighed. The two began to eat. A moment of silence passed before Naraku's brother started up again, "We haven't sat down as a family in years. You always take refuge in your room or I'm stuck in my office. I wanted to sit down and have a nice family meal."

"Onigumo," Naraku said, his gaze snapping up and his eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with you? Are you sick? Since when did you care about family dinners?" Onigumo shrugged and moved some of his dark hair behind his ear.

"Since now," Onigumo said. "People change….I thought I needed a change….maybe you do too?" Naraku sat his fork down.

"What are you getting at?"

"You remember that business trip I took a couple of months ago?" Onigumo looked down at his plate and poked at his steak.

"Yes….You went to Europe to one of your headquarters…what of it?"

"I had an affair with a lovely French woman," Onigumo said with a smile. "I want to see her again and she wants to see me again. I've decided I'm going to move to Europe and control my business from there." Onigumo looked up.

"What does that have to do with me?" Naraku growled.

"I want you to come with me….to get away from this place which obviously holds so much pain for you."

"No thank you." 

Onigumo frowned. "Pardon?"

"I said no," Naraku grumbled.

"Why in the hell not?" Onigumo asked with a frown. "Don't you see what you're doing to yourself-"

"No!" Naraku banged his fist on the table. "I've done nothing wrong to myself! It's that damned bastard who is all the wrong in my life! It's all his fault!"

"Don't you think you should  _leave_ then? It'd be-"

"It'd be cowardly!" Naraku hissed. "I'm not leaving and that's final! I'm going to make him pa-"

"Naraku!" Onigumo snapped. He stood up and slammed his fists onto the table. "You're doing no such thing! I'm sick of having to bail you out every single time you do something fucking stupid! No more damaged property, no more stalking, no more battery, no more car 'accidents', no more fucking tampering with equipment, no more anything! Enough is enough already!" Onigumo shouted. Naraku stared down silently at the table. "What happened to you?" Onigumo's voice softened. "What happened to that confident, nice, all-around man that used to be my younger brother? What happened to him?" Onigumo sat back down and stared sadly at Naraku. "What happened to him?"

"He died," Naraku mumbled.

"How?" Onigumo asked. Narkau said nothing. He stood and left the dining room. Oniugmo sighed and stared at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

_"If you haven't found something strange during the day, it hasn't been much of a day." – John A. Wheeler_

Sesshomaru yawned and closed the book he was currently reading. He stood up and walked out of the library. He stopped suddenly and crossed his eyes to stare at the plate that was held out in front of him. He looked up to the person holding it and raised an eyebrow. "The cook said you didn't eat your dinner." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the man standing in front of him.

The man was dressed in a standard butler's outfit: Black suit jacket with the hanging tail, white button up shirt, black slacks, black tie, white gloves, and black dress pants. He had stormy grey eyes, shoulder length black hair, and pale skin. "Tohara," Sesshomaru said. He shook his head and pushed the plate gently. "No thank you."

"I insist," Tohara said. "Besides, I won't leave you alone until you do." Sesshomaru sighed and took the plate from him. He walked down the hall taking a bite from the sandwich with Tohara following behind him at a reasonable distance. "Your brother called."

"What did he want?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"He said something about a dinner his mother was hosting. In honor of your late father."

"No amount of dinners will make me like them anymore….no matter what they call said dinners." Sesshomaru frowned when the doorbell rung.

"And that would be him," Tohara said.

"Did he say he was coming over?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not at all," Tohara said. "But I guess we should learn to expect this from your brother."

"I hate it when he comes over without warning." Sesshomaru sighed. He frowned as he looked over his attire. He was in nothing but a silver silk robe.

"Would you like me to let him in and tell him to wait in the sitting room until you're dressed?" Tohara asked.

"No." Sesshomaru sighed. He slowly made his way down the stairs, Tohara still trailing behind. "I don't really feel like getting dressed to rush him back out." Tohara chuckled. "I'll get the door."

"Beer and wine?" Tohara asked as he took the plate from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and the two went separate ways. Sesshomaru walked to the door and opened it and raised an eyebrow at his brother who was facing away from him.

"What a surprise," Sesshomaru said, gaining his brother's attention. His little brother looked at him with a frown. "Something the matter, little brother?"

"Why are you answering the door wearing that?" Inuyasha asked as he motioned over Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and opened the door wider for Inuyasha to enter. Sesshomaru followed behind Inuyasha to the sitting room. Inuyasha plopped down on the chair and sighed. He flung his arm on the back of the couch and kicked a foot up on it.

"I should have kept the plastic on that chair," Sesshomaru sighed as he walked over to Inuyasha and yanked the man's shoes off. "Learn some manners." Sesshomaru glared and made his way over to the chair across from Inuyasha. He gracefully sat down, crossed his legs and folded his hands on top – still glaring at Inuyasha. "Now what do you want?"

"My mom is throwing another little party. She wants you to come. It's to honor dad."

"Yes…. that’s interesting…. now what do you really want?" Sesshomaru asked. "I know you…. if it was only that, you'd leave a message with Tohara. You only come directly to me when you want something." Sesshomaru looked up when Tohara came into the room with a glass of wine and a can of beer. He handed the glass to Sesshomaru and the can to Inuyasha. Inuyasha clicked his can open and took a long gulp.

"It's this guy…"

"Oh, coming out of the closet, are we?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk. Inuyasha glared at him.

"No! I'm not you! I'm married and have a kid! It's just that…. it feels like he's following me…like he's after me," Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I feel weird…unsaf- hey! Don't use that therapist bull on me!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that why you began talking to me? You could have just talked about this with Kagome, who you left home to come here and 'talk about the dinner your mother is having for our dead father' which we both know you care nothing about." Sesshomaru smiled hauntingly. Inuyasha grumbled incoherently. Sesshomaru sighed. "If you feel threatened, maybe you should take it to the police?"

"It's not that I feel threatened…"

"But you just said you felt unsafe."

"That doesn't mean I feel threatened!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay." Sesshomaru sighed. "You feel as though the situation at hand is hazardous but by no means that you are incapable of handling the situation if it ever said situation escalates to physical encounters," Sesshomaru concluded.

"Now say that in a language I can understand," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smirked.

"You know what's going on is _really_ dangerous but you know you can kick the dude's ass if he ever gets in your face." Sesshomaru chuckled. Inuyasha smirked.

"So how are you and that guy you were dating?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have you been interested in my love life?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Just wanted to know…."

"You'll be happy to know that we no longer date." Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha's next words:

"Good! I fucking hated that guy…"

"Why did you hate him so much?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He gave me the creeps! And he was always staring at you like you were some piece of meat!"

"What if I like being stared at like that?" Sesshomaru took a sip of his wine. Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a look.

"The last person who looked at you like that ended up in the hospital….and I didn't even do it! I can never understand how someone as girly as you can hit so fucking hard!" Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I’ll let that slide considering I believe you were attempting at complimenting me," Sesshomaru grumbled. Inuyasha smirked.

"You just love me too much."

"Believe what you want." Sesshomaru shrugged. The two carried on for another few hours talking about nothing of much importance. They shared recent events in their lives and also talked about the dinner Inuyasha's mother was holding. Sesshomaru stifled a yawn.

"Well, I'll head out now." Inuyasha stood up. Sesshomaru nodded and sat the wine glass down on the table. He stood and followed Inuyasha to the door. Inuyasha turned and glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Next time let Mamoru answer the door or you put on some clothes! I could have been anyone at the door." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe as Inuyasha continued to scold him. "I could have been that perverted old man who lives down the street. Do you know he's always staring at you? And he's telling his friends that he saw you wearing  _that_ going outside to check your mail or get the newspaper or-"

"Inuyasha, shut up," Sesshomaru grumbled. "What are you, my mother?"

"I'm just worried about you is all."

"Shouldn't I be worried about you since you're the one being stalked by some strange man?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but like you said, I can hold my own! Unlike you….you're all…weak and…girly," Inuyasha grumbled which Sesshomaru glared at him. "And-" Sesshomaru shut the door in his face.

"Asshole," Sesshomaru growled. He sighed as he walked away from the door.

"Sir." Tohara walked up to him holding the cordless phone. Sesshomaru took the phone.

"Hello?"

**"Why did you close the door in my face like that?"**

"Go home, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru grumbled.

**"As long as you promise to wear clothes when answering the door."**

"Okay, fine, you brat. I'll wear clothes." Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is that all?"

**"My mom really does want you to come."**

"I'll think about it…."

**"Okay…"**

"Is that it?"

**"Good night, Sessh."**

"Good night, dumbass."

 **"Hey-!"**  Sesshomaru smirked and handed the phone to Tohara. Tohara chuckled.

"You two are something else," Tohara mumbled.

"I applaud the woman that takes care of him…. She must have gone through hell." Sesshomaru sighed. He stretched and walked towards the stairs.

"Goodnight, Mister Taisho."

"Oh cut it out, Mamoru." Tohara smirked as Sesshomaru walked up the stairs. "Goodnight."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

 

" _Love is only a dirty trick played on us to achieve continuation of the species."_

–  _W. Somerset Maugham_

Sesshomaru yawned as he descended the stairs. He stopped at the bottom to hear low bickering. With a frown, he started towards the source of the noise. "– you know this!" Sesshomaru had caught the butt end of the conversation.  _'That voice…'_ Sesshomaru frowned. He was greeted with the tense back of Tohara at the door talking – more like arguing – with whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Tohara?" Sesshomaru asked lowly. Tohara turned to look at Sesshomaru. He made a shooing motion to warn Sesshomaru that either it was someone Sesshomaru didn't want to speak to or someone he should speak to after getting dressed in something more appropriate than just the short robe he had on.

"Be that as it may, you must know that Sesshomaru doesn't like to be visited before first consulting him over the phone!" Tohara said. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows.

"I don't have a phone to call him on!"

"Kai?" Sesshomaru asked before cursing, for he had said it out loud.

"Sessh? Is that you?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Yeah," Sesshomaru said. He walked closer to the door but Tohara didn't budge. Sesshomaru frowned in confusion. Tohara looked over Sesshomaru with a pointed look. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it, Tohara. This won't take too long." Tohara sighed and opened the door wider for the man outside to step in. Tohara walked out of the foyer, leaving Sesshomaru alone with the tall, dark haired man. Sesshomaru stared up at him slightly while the man looked him over.

The man – Kai – was about a foot taller than Sesshomaru with long dark blue hair tied into a high pony-tail – that looked black in the dim light of the foyer – sun kissed skin stretched over defined muscles, and narrow deep ambers stared into Sesshomaru's own.

"Wow…." Kai mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "You look…good." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Sesshomaru asked. He turned and motioned for the other male to follow him.

"Yeah…it has…" Kai mumbled as he followed behind Sesshomaru. The two made it into the sitting room. Kai made his way over to the couch and stood in front of it. Sesshomaru walked around the couch to the chair across from Kai. The two sat at the same time.

"What are you doing here – not that I'm not happy to see you again." Sesshomaru crossed his legs and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"I was released from prison yesterday," Kai said with a shrug.

"Has it already been 18 years?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai shook his head.

"I was let out – don't know why right now because they didn't even tell me." Kai sighed and leaned back on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling. "Was sent back to prison a few years ago – after only one fucking day out – because someone accused me of raping them. Took them this fucking long to  _finally_ realize the bitch was lying."

"I've never heard you cuss so much," Sesshomaru murmured. "You sound like Inuyasha." Kai lifted his head up to look at Sesshomaru with a sheepish grin.

"I apologize. I guess prison changed that about me a bit." He sat forwards on the couch and stared at the table. It remained silent. "So…how have you been?"

"Fine…I suppose if you don't count Inuyasha and his mother's pestering…." Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai smirked.

"How is she and the old man?" Kai asked. Kai suddenly looked around with a frown. "He's not going to randomly pop out and try to kill me, right?" Sesshomaru snickered.

"Unless he can magically come from the dead, no." Sesshomaru shook his head in amusement. Kai's eyes widened and he looked at Sesshomaru.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Kai frowned as Sesshomaru snorted.

"I'm not," Sesshomaru said with a shrug. "I'm, technically, not even his son. He disowned me, remember?"

"Still…" Kai mumbled. He leaned back on the couch with a small smile. "I'm glad to see you're doing what you've always wanted to do," Sesshomaru smiled small.

"Yeah…." He suddenly frowned. "Wait….how did you get my address anyway?"

"Jaken," Kai said with a smirk. "I'm surprised that creepy old man isn't dead yet!" Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up.

"Why so surprised?"

"The looks he was giving you, I thought you would have noticed and killed him….or at least that brash brother of yours," Kai said. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Well," Sesshomaru said and smirked. "He did try to run him over once." Kai snorted.

"Sounds like Inuyasha, alright." Sesshomaru chuckled. Kai smiled. The two sat in comfortable silence.

"Why did you come all the way here, though?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

"I missed you," Kai mumbled, staring down at the table. "I would have come straight to you the day I got out but I didn't know where you were." Kai ran a hand through his hair. "You stopped writing me."

"What?" Sesshomaru frowned. "I only stopped because I hadn't gotten a letter back from you." Kai looked up at him from a frown.

"All my letters were returned back."

"Inuyasha, that bastard!" Sesshomaru growled. Kai ran his hand roughly through his hair with an irritated sigh.

"Your brother annoys the hell out of me," Kai grumbled.

"That makes two of us." Sesshomaru crossed his arms with a sigh. Kai stood up. Sesshomaru watched him walk towards him. He kneeled on the floor in front of him.

"Is there a chance we can get back together?" Kai asked softly. He placed a hand on Sesshomaru's leg.

"I don't know…" Sesshomaru mumbled. "It's been at least 12 years since the last time I've seen you…or even spoken to you…" Kai uncrossed Sesshomaru's leg and moved in between them. Sesshomaru blushed lightly. Kai grasped Sesshomaru's chin and stared up into his eyes.

"I know it's been awhile…but…we're so perfect together…we were back then and I know our bond was strong enough to survive even this long separation…don't you think?" Kai asked lowly. Sesshomaru's flush deepened as Kai drew closer to his face. "I still love you…don't you still have feelings for me, Sessh?"

"…Y-Yeah…" Sesshomaru stuttered quietly. Kai smiled.

"We can make this work…can we?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru nodded –not trust his voice to  _not_ stutter and break again. Kai leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered closed as he let out a pleased moan. He was so entranced by the kiss that he hadn't even realized Kai and pulled him up from the chair, nor did he realize Kai had taken up his spot on the chair, nor that said male had dragged him into his lap. It wasn't until Sesshomaru felt a hand slowly trailing up his leg to under his robe that he actually realized what was going on. He pulled away from Kai and looked to the side, grabbing Kai's hand.

"Kai…We shouldn't…I can't…" Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry, I got a little carried away," Kai murmured. Sesshomaru looked at him. "It's just that…it's been so long since I've seen you…you're gorgeous!" Kai looked away, biting his lip. Sesshomaru placed his hands on Kai's face and pulled him to look up at him.

"I don't blame you," Sesshomaru mumbled. "I was saying we shouldn't be doing this in here." Kai's eyes widened at the lustful glint in Sesshomaru's eye.

"Well," Kai said with a smirk. "You're not that shy, prude-y, puppy I remember."

"I was not a prude." Sesshomaru huffed. "And I most certainly was not shy!"

"Yes….because fainting from me placing a hand on your ass is normal," Kai said with a smirk. Sesshomaru flushed but glared at Kai.

"I did not faint!"

"Could have fooled me! I had to carry you back home and then your dad  _and_ Inuyasha chewed me out! They said I had taken advantage of you or something."

"That did not happen!" Sesshomaru growled. Kai smirk widened.

"Oh yeah? Well then prove it!" Sesshomaru yanked Kai's head forward and smashed their lips together.

"I'll show you," Sesshomaru murmured against his lips. Kai smirked and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's waist.

"Do show." Kai purred. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

" _If you can't take the cold, stay out of my heart."_  


Tohara walked up the stairs with a tray of food that the cook prepared before running out to do the monthly shopping. She had established long ago that men (even butlers) couldn't follow a simple shopping list so she decided she would do the grocery shopping herself.

Tohara stopped in front of Sesshomaru's door and knocked twice and waited patiently for a few moments before knocking again. "Come in," the voice was gruff and husky, not like Sesshomaru's at all.

Tohara opened the door with a frown. He stood in the doorway and his eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of that blue haired man – Kai – from yesterday - - obviously naked - - under the covers with a slumbering Sesshomaru – who was also obviously naked – laying half-way on his chest. Kai was running his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. He looked up at Tohara then his eyes trailed to the tray of food he was holding.

"Hey, butler-man," Kai mumbled. Tohara scowled at him.

"It's Tohara," Tohara growled. Kai rolled his eyes with a sigh. He looked down briefly when Sesshomaru shifted and mumbled something. He returned his gaze to Tohara and then the plate.

"That enough for us both?"

"No, it's for Sesshomaru only,"

"Aw…not going to treat me to breakfast?"

"No," Tohara sat the tray down on the table next to the door and wheeled it to the foot of the bed. "Don't touch it," Tohara growled. Kai raised an eyebrow and watched the man walk stiffly out of the room.

"Well someone has a pole lodged up their ass," Kai mumbled. He grunted when something hit him in the stomach. He looked down at Sesshomaru to see the other male glaring at him tiredly. "Good morning to you too, baby," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Kai kissed him on the cheek.

"Be nicer," Sesshomaru scolded. Kai smirked.

"I thought you liked when I was naughty," Kai purred. Sesshomaru's face flushed pink and he slipped away from Kai.

"Irregardless…" And Sesshomaru left it as that as he slipped his – previously discarded – silk robe on, tying the sash around his waist as he walked towards his bathroom. Kai slipped from the bed as well and followed after Sesshomaru – completely void of clothing.

"Well-" He was cut off as the bathroom door closed in his face. "Can I at least join you in the shower?" He tried the door handle but it was locked. "Sessh-" He heard the shower turn on. "I'll take that as a no," Kai grumbled. He turned his attention to the food on the table at the foot of the bed. "Hello, delicious," He grumbled as he walked towards it.

* * *

"So, whaddaya usually do on Sundays?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru glanced back at Kai as they started down the stairs.

"You sound like Inuyasha right now," Sesshomaru grumbled. Kai scowled as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Well," Kai huffed. "I happen to have a vast vocabulary with prodigious language skills that farther surpasses that of the usual grunts and groans of that cave-man you call a sibling!" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Someone has had their nose in the dictionary," Sesshomaru grinned. Kai huffed has he pulled Sesshomaru to him. He smirked down at Sesshomaru.

"Unlike your idiotic brother, I don't have the need to attempt to read a dictionary! Can your brother even read?" Kai took on a puzzled expression which made Sesshomaru chuckle again.

"I hope you're not talking about me," Sesshomaru and Kai's attention was drawn to Inuyasha who stood at the end of the hall with a not so pleased frown on his face.

"Ah, Inuyasha. What an unpleasant surprise," Kai drawled as he slowly allowed Sesshomaru to step away from him a little.

"What the hell are you doing out of prison? More importantly, why the hell are you here harassing my brother?"

"Are you sure you're not the one harassing him?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow. Kai turned his attention to Sesshomaru – who was shaking his head. "Now…what did you say you did on Sundays?"

"If you must know, I usually catch up on my reading on Sundays or meet with one of my clients…but today I guess we can hang out,"

"Ohhh…look at you using phrases like  _hang out_ so casually as if you did so every day," Kai smirked and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you're hanging out with jail-bird over here?" Inuyasha growled.

"You think throwing around the fact I was in jail is going to do something?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Why do you care who I hang out with?" Sesshomaru asked with a sigh. He massaged his temples as he felt a headache coming along.

"I don't think it's a good idea to even associate yourself with this guy!"

"Oh my gosh….he used a big word and actually used it correctly," Kai gasped. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Tell me, Inuyasha, did that hurt?" Inuyasha growled.

"If I suddenly introduced your face to my fist, would that hurt?" Inuyasha growled.

"So it…does hurt is that what you're trying to insinuate?" Kai asked with a puzzled frown. Sesshomaru shook his head. Inuyasha growled as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt.

"Do you want me to kick your ass now or later? You open your fat ass mouth again and I'll introduce you into a world of pain!" Kai stepped forward with a sly smirk.

"Is that a threat I hear?" Kai asked sweetly. Sesshomaru frowned as Inuyasha also took a step forward.

"No," Inuyasha hissed. "It was a fucking promise!"

"Guys," Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Now I want you to get whatever shit you came with and get the hell out of this house," Inuyasha growled as he took another step forward. "And don't come near Sesshomaru again!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped with a glare.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Quite frankly, I don't give a damn about your meaningless and empty threats. I fuck and see who I want and if that happens to be Sesshomaru, you're just shit out of luck,"

"Kai!" Sesshomaru growled as he turned his glare to the other male.

"I should fucking gorge your eyes out and feed it to you! Don't you talk about Sessh like that!"

"I can fucking talk about him anyway I want, you little shit!"

"Cut it out, you two!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"No you can't!" Inuyasha growled. The two were now staring directly into each other's eyes with only a foot separating them.

"I most certainly can!" Kai growled.

"Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru turned his attention from the two growling males to Tohara. Tohara frowned as he glanced at the two briefly before turning his attention back to Sesshomaru. "Someone named Naraku is on the phone for you,"

"Oh, okay," Sesshomaru walked passed Tohara.

"Wait, did you just say Naraku?" Inuyasha asked suddenly as he turned his attention to Tohara. Kai frowned.

"Who is Naraku?"

"Fucking guy who's out to kill me, that's who!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kai smirked.

"I like this guy already," Kai snickered. Inuyasha glared at him and thus started another screaming match between the two. Tohara sighed and walked away.

* * *

Sesshomaru picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Sesshomaru speaking," Sesshomaru said. There was silence on the other side. "Hello? Naraku? Are you there?" Sesshomaru frowned. "I'm hanging up now-"

" **Don't!"** Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up.

"Naraku, is there something wrong? Did you already c-"

" **I…I have decided on what I should do…"**

"Tell me," Sesshomaru mumbled.

" **I thought about it long and hard…I'm going to move away,"**

"I'm glad to hear you're trying to move on, Naraku," Sesshomaru smiled. "Do you have a place in mind already?"

" **I'm going to move to Europe with my brother,"**

"Oh! That's nice to hear. Have any plans on what you're going to do?"

" **Not…yet…"**

"Don't rush it, Naraku. You'll figure out what to do once you get there,"

" **I want to see you again… I mean – uh… before I go….just once – please…I just need to see you again before I go,"**

Sesshomaru bit his lip. "Uhm….when were you two leaving?"

" **In a week…may I see you again, Sesshomaru?"**

"Well…I'm not sure if I can…I've been busy these past couple of weeks and then this dinner-"

" **Please…at least just once,"**

Sesshomaru paused as he heard a distant crash. He frowned and turned his head towards the doorway.

" **What was that? Are you okay?"**

"I'm fine…just my brother and…" Sesshomaru paused. "A friend fighting,"

" **Oh…"**

"Tell you what," Sesshomaru began as he heard another crash. "Are you doing anything now? Maybe we can go out for some tea or coffee or something," Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he heard another crash.

" **Okay! That would be great!"**

"Excellent! I'll meet you at the Jade Café!" Sesshomaru nodded satisfied.

" **Okay! See you then, Sesshomaru,"**

"Yeah, See you then Naraku," Sesshomaru hung up the phone and growled when he heard another crash. He stormed out of the room.

* * *

"What in the seven hells are you two doing?" Sesshomaru shouted. The two were currently on the floor, rolling around, griping each other's neck. They stopped and looked up at the angry white haired male.

"He started it!" They both yelled at the same time. Sesshomaru angrily placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't care which one of you started it, I'm going to end it! You both better start cleaning this mess up!" Sesshomaru growled. He started for the door.

"Wait!" Sesshomaru stopped and turned to watch the two scramble to their feet.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked.

"I'm going out for coffee with a friend," Sesshomaru said before turning.

"You're not talking about Naraku, right?"

"And if I am?" Sesshomaru growled.

"You can't go out with him! The guy is-"

"I'm done listening to you," Sesshomaru growled as he walked out the door –

"But Sessh he's a-!" – and slammed it behind him. "He's a fucking lunatic!" Inuyasha snarled as he ran for the door. He was stopped by the grip on his hair.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"I gotta get Sessh back! The guy he's-"

"No! You're going to fucking help clean up the mess you fucking helped make!" Kai growled. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Mamoru!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What?" Tohara growled irritably. He stopped and looked at the mess around the two males glaring at each other. "I'm not cleaning up your mess. Sesshomaru specifically-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, shut up," Inuyasha said in a rush as he yanked his hair from Kai. "You need to go with Sessh and keep an eye on him!"

"Why would I-"

"The guy he went with is-"

"Inuyasha," Tohara said with a sigh. Inuyasha growled as the butler promptly turned and walked away.

"Fuck you too, ya bastard!"

"Stuffy sure showed you," Kai snickered. Inuyasha glared at him. "Now help me clean this mess before my baby gets back home,"

"His name is Sesshomaru not baby!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I can call him whatever the fuck I want!" Kai hissed. Inuyasha gave a battle cry and tackled Kai to the ground.

* * *

**Jade Café**

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked into the café. He instantly spotted Naraku in one of the booth seats towards the back. He made his way over to him and slid in the seat. "Hey," Naraku's gaze snapped up to Sesshomaru. His expression seemed to lighten up.

"Hey,"

"How have you been?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Surprisingly well," Naraku mumbled. Sesshomaru smiled.

"That's good to hear," Sesshomaru jumped slightly as he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at who was calling and sighed. He looked at Naraku with an apologetic smile.

"Excuse me, Naraku. It's my idiotic  _headache_ ," Sesshomaru said. Naraku nodded and Sesshomaru answered the phone. "You and Kai had better had cleaned up the mess and you're just reporting on the finished job,"

"Sessh! You gotta come home right now!"

"What did you break?" Sesshomaru groaned and placed his head in his hand.

"Nothing! I just don't want you around that lunatic," Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru started tersely. Naraku frowned. "For the last time-"

"Look, Sessh! I'm just trying to warn you that-"

"We'll continue this conversation later – maybe," Sesshomaru said as he clicked the phone closed.

"Who was that?" Naraku asked.

"My brother,"

"So…Inuyasha is your brother?" Naraku asked.

"Why? Do you know him?" Sesshomaru asked. "If you do, I'm sorry,"

"Well…I don't know him –know him…." Naraku started. "He's….an acquaintance…"

"I'm still really sorry," Sesshomaru sighed. "He's a headache…a true pain in the ass to society…but mainly me," Sesshomaru grumbled. Naraku nodded.

"Brothers are like that, I guess,"

"Tell me about it," Sesshomaru sighed. "He's the very feign of my being," Sesshomaru shook his head. Naraku's eyes narrowed.

"Really? How?"

"Well….this one time…"

 


	6. Chapter 6

" _Fidelity is a gift, not a requirement." – Lilli Palmer_  


**5 Month later…**

Sesshomaru sighed as he hung up with yet another of his clients – well ex-clients. That was the 7th one this month to say they no longer needed his service and the 7th one he had told good luck to and if they needed someone to talk to still he was available. He grumbled as he walked out of the room. That would leave him with a grand total of 2 clients left. He sighed as he walked towards the kitchen. He heard the doorbell and he re-routed towards the front door.

He opened the door and was greeted by: "I thought you said you were going to stop answering the door wearing just that too-short robe!"

"Good morning to you too, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru grumbled. Inuyasha frowned as Sesshomaru walked away from the door.

"What's wrong, Sessh?" Inuyasha asked as he closed the door behind him and followed after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed as he went into the sitting room and plopped down. Inuyasha's frown deepened. "Sessh?"

"Could you ask that friend of yours in real-estate to help me find a-"

"Whoa, whoa, Sessh! What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"My clientele is decreasing. I only have 2 clients left and because of how much I charge, I won't be able to afford to live here. Hell, I had to let the cook go because I have to save money to pay for the-"

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything? I could have lent you some money-"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru grumbled. "I didn't even want to ask you to ask your friend to help me with  _finding a new home_ , what makes you think I'd ask you for money?"

"This is different Sessh!"

"Obviously," Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "Are you going to ask her or not?"

"No, I'm going to help you pay for everything!"

"Inuyasha-"

"No! Stop being so damn stubborn and let me help you!" Inuyasha growled. It was silent. Inuyasha looked over Sesshomaru while the older man stared down at the carpeted floor. "Where is Tohara?"

"Today is his day off," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Where is Kai?" Inuyasha growled the name. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow.

"He left earlier saying he was going out to look for work," Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair. "He hasn't had much luck keeping a job…"

"You really think he's looking for work?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Sesshomaru looked at him with a frown.

"Huh?"

"What time does he usually get back?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his watch.

"Around 9, why?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha stayed silent.

"I have an idea on how to get you more clients," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Inuyasha, what were you getting at just now?"

"You can come with me to one of my business parties," Inuyasha said, ignoring what Sesshomaru had just said.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled.

"We can make you cards and I can give them out. You give great business advice and there are a lot of fucking whack jobs in the business world that can use a therapist," Inuyasha said staring up at the ceiling. Sesshomaru's glare intensified.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Of course, some of those perverts I wouldn't dare let be your client. They'd try and take-"

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru shouted. Inuyasha looked at him with a frown.

"What?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" There was a pause.

"Well," Inuyasha stood up. "I better get going." Sesshomaru stood up with him.

"Inuyasha, answer me!"

"Don't want Kagome to worry about me," Inuyasha walked out of the sitting room with Sesshomaru following behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"It's almost 10 and Kagome might think I'm cheating or something," Inuyasha said as they got to the front door. Sesshomaru stopped.

"What? You think Kai is cheating on me?"

"You said it," Inuyasha mumbled as he walked out of the house. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sessh. Keep in mind of that business party I was talking about," Inuyasha waved. Sesshomaru stood there in the doorway watching Inuyasha walk down the walk-way and to the limo waiting for him. Inuyasha turned when he got to the limo and waved again at Sesshomaru and then got in the car. Sesshomaru stood there until the limo drove off. He frowned and closed the door.

"I think  _I_ need a therapist…." Sesshomaru mumbled softly. He sighed as he leaned back against the door. Minutes ticked away as he stood there. He looked up at the clock on the wall and frowned. It was 10:20.  _'I was standing here for 20minutes?'_ Sesshomaru sighed as his shoulders sagged. He walked towards the stairs and stopped. He looked into the room where he kept the phone and frowned.  _'Well…he did say I could call him whenever I felt like talking to someone…'_ Sesshomaru shook his head.  _'Bleh…I sound like a whiney teenager.'_ And with that thought, Sesshomaru walked up the stairs and to his bedroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru jolted awake – albeit groggily – to the feeling of himself being gently rolled onto his side. He fought to open his eyes as he felt someone press their warm body to his back and wrap their arms around him before stilling. He gave up trying to come fully awake and let himself be pulled back into the lull of sleep – until warm lips pressed against his neck. His eyes snapped open and he looked at the clock on the bedside table. The green neon numbers glowed 6:12 A.M. Sesshomaru blinked and sat up, detangling himself from the arms that were wrapped around him. "Kai," Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Hn?"

"Where were you? Its 6 in the morning and you're  _just now_ getting in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yah…come back here…can't sleep without you in my arms," Kai grumbled.

"Where were you?"

"Hn…told you…" Kai groaned. He rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his face. "Can we talk in the morning babe?"

"It  _is_ the morning, Kai," Sesshomaru growled.

"Later? Too tired…" Kai grumbled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and got out of bed. "Where ya goin'?" Kai grunted.

"Getting ready for the day," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Hn…"

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he closed the manila folder in front of him. He had no clients today. Why did he even bother getting up at all? At the rate things were going, he'd have to sell his office and let Jaken go… _and_ try and get hired at one of those fake-me-out therapist offices where the therapists don't usually care about the person they're with as long as they get paid. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. He looked up when his door opened. It was Kai and a disgruntled Jaken behind him. "I'm sorry sir! I tried to tell him that you were busy and you didn't like when people just barge in here,"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and get out," Kai grunted as he pushed the little man out the room and closed and locked the door behind him. Sesshomaru stood and walked around his desk. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk.

"What do you want?"

"Are you mad at me?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru continued to stare at the floor silently. Kai sighed and walked over to Sesshomaru and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's waist. "What's got you all grumpy – well more than usual," Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Are you cheating on me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai blinked a few times and stared at Sesshomaru.

"What?" Kai asked after a moment of silence. Sesshomaru frowned and tried to pull away.

"Get off of me,"

"Wait, wait! Where did this suddenly come from? I'm  _not_ cheating on you. You know how much loyalty means to me, baby! Who put that in your mind?"

"You never come home at the same time….and then you come home at 6 in the morning!"

"I told you I was out job hunting, Sessh. I came home this morning because I found a job last night. I wasn't expecting the guy to not - only hire me on the spot - but tell me I had to start then and there. I didn't have enough time to call you and by the time I was done, I knew you'd be sleep," Kai smushed Sesshomaru against his chest. "Baby, who the hell put such ideas in your head?"

"Inuyasha said –" Kai growled.

"Of course it was that idiot! Don't listen to him, baby! He fucking hates me and he doesn't want me around you…he'll say anything to make ya drop me," Kai growled. Sesshomaru stayed silent as Kai crushed him against his chest. "Baby, please, you gotta believe me!"

"What job did you get?" Sesshomaru asked after awhile.

"Bodyguard," Kai answered.

"For who?"

"Some business dude…I don't know…All I know is that he's paying a lot of money for me to work for him," Kai said.

"What are your hours?" Sesshomaru frowned. "I thought bodyguards were a 24 hour thing," Sesshomaru pushed away from Kai slightly and looked up at him.

"It is," Kai mumbled. "But I don't have to work on Sundays and Mondays," Kai nuzzled against Sesshomaru's neck. "Your brother is an idiot,"

Sesshomaru sighed and wrapped his arms around Kai.

"I have a feeling that not cutting ties with that idiot will cost me dearly…I should probably listen to Jaken…." Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai pulled away from Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him briefly on the lips. He smirked.

"You know, I always fantasized about fucking you across a desk," Kai whispered huskily. Sesshomaru shuddered.

"Did you, now?" Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai lifted Sesshomaru up and sat him on the desk with a sly smirk.

"Oh yeah," Kai husked. "Something about having you squirming around on a desk," Kai kissed Sesshomaru's neck. "Speared on my hard cock," Kai thrust his hips forward and Sesshomaru bit his lower lip. "Just has me fucking unbelievably hard. I wanna fuck you so hard you forget your own name; Fuck you so good and make you scream for the world to hear," Sesshomaru's breathing sped up at Kai ran his hand up his shirt. "Gonna fuck you so hard and good that you'll only know my cock; Make you cum so hard that-" Kai cut himself off with a low groan of irritation as the phone on the desk began to ring.

"Kai," Sesshomaru groaned. "Let's do it here,"

"The phone," Kai mumbled.

"Forget it! Just fuck me across the desk like you said!"

"Didn't think I'd hear that come out of that prudish mouth of yours," Kai grinned. He oof'd when Sesshomaru jabbed him in the stomach and pushed him away. "Hey!"

"Hello?" Sesshomaru hissed into the phone. He glared at Kai, who stood up straight rubbing his stomach. Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up. "Okay, send him in," Sesshomaru hung up the phone. He glared at Kai as he walked around the taller male and to the door to unlock it.

"What the  _hell,_ Sessh?" Kai growled.

"What? I'm a prude. We  _prudes_ don't condone sex in public places," Sesshomaru said crossly. Kai's jaw dropped.

" _What_?"

"I'm just acting in my prudish nature," Sesshomaru walked over to Kai and glared at him.

"That's a load of bull-"

" _Well_ ," Sesshomaru interrupted Kai with a smirk. "Maybe you'll stop calling me a prude like I keep telling you,"

"You're cruel," Kai groaned. "And I'm hard, too!" Kai complained.

"So?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want me to do about?"

"I  _want_ you to sit on my goddamn cock with that tight little ass of yours!" Kai growled and crossed his arms. Sesshomaru's face flushed a light pink.

"Am I….interrupting something?" The two turned to the door way to see Naraku standing there with a less then pleased expression.

"Oh!" Sesshomaru grumbled. "Not at all. Kai was just leaving," Sesshomaru glared at Kai pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm getting out so you can attend to your crazy cl-"

"Kai!" Sesshomaru shouted. Kai smirked and leaned over to kiss Sesshomaru on the cheek. Sesshomaru flailed and pushed him away. "You get out of here before I sic Jaken on you,"

"Oh, I'm so scared…whatever should I do," Kai said with a smirk. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "See you later, babe," And with that, Kai left. Sesshomaru sighed and turned his attention to Naraku. He smiled weakly.

"Sorry about that,"

"Who was that?" Naraku asked as he walked farther into the room.

"My headache of a lover," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Ah…I see…." Naraku frowned.

"So what was it that you needed?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku frowned.

"I don't even remember…" Naraku grumbled. Sesshomaru's brow furrowed.

"Wait, when did you get into town?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just a few days ago. My brother is attending some party or whatever and he was dragging me with him,"

"Ah, I see…" There was a slight pause.

"Are you busy later?" Naraku asked.

"No,"

"Would you like to go out for coffee later?"

"How about now? I have nothing better to do right now," Sesshomaru mumbled. Naraku smiled.

"Sure,"


	7. Chapter 7

  
_"If I can't trust you with_ your own _life, how can I trust you with_ mine _?_ _"_  


**1 Week Later…**

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair as he stared at his reflection. He pulled his thin framed glasses off and placed them on the dresser with a sigh and turned to walk out the room. He was going with Inuyasha to that business party – or more like Inuyasha was forcing him to go to that business party. The younger wouldn't take no for an answer. Sesshomaru descended the stairs with a hair tie in his mouth, gathering his long white hair together to put in a low ponytail. "Baby," Sesshomaru stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Kai – who was coming out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing home?" Sesshomaru asked as Kai walked over to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have a few hours before I'm due back," Kai said as he pulled Sesshomaru to him and nibbled on his neck. Sesshomaru finished pulling his hair into a ponytail and placed his hands on Kai's shoulders. "Why are you dressed up?" Kai asked. He smirked. "And looking mighty sexy…" He licked his lips and pulled Sesshomaru away from him slightly to twirl him around. Sesshomaru was wearing a grey sweater-vest over a white long sleeved shirt and loose khaki pants.

"Gah! Kai!" Sesshomaru glared at the slightly taller man. "Inuyasha is forcing me to go to one of his business parties…"

"And you're going dressed like this?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed," Sesshomaru asked defensively as he crossed his arms and glared at Kai.

"Nothing, nothing…I mean…don't you – aren't you supposed to wear a suit?"

"I'll wear what I want," Sesshomaru huffed as he walked passed Kai. "I didn't even want to go in the first place!"

"Aw…my baby is all huffy and puffy," Kai cooed as he followed behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned and glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something but Kai quickly shut him up by pressing his lips to his. Kai pulled Sesshomaru flushed against him and Sesshomaru groaned. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms loosely around Kai's neck. Kai pushed Sesshomaru against the wall and deepened the kiss.

"Geez…" The two broke apart and looked at the doorway to see an amused Inuyasha. "I swear, if Sessh were a chick, you two would have 50 million kids…you guys hump like rabbits," Sesshomaru glared at him. Kai rolled his eyes. Kai kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek and let him up from the wall.

"Try not to kill anyone, baby," Kai smirked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm not violent!"

"Ha!" Both Inuyasha and Kai snorted. Sesshomaru glared between the two. He walked to the door a little ways from where the front door was with Kai following behind him. He pulled out a thin sweater and he heard both Inuyasha and Kai growl. Sesshomaru frowned and looked between the two.

"What?"

"Get a thicker coat!" both Inuyasha and Kai growled. Sesshomaru glared at both of them.

"I'm going to be inside anyway,"

"Still!" They both yelled.

"Still  _shut up_ ," Sesshomaru huffed and put his sweater on. He walked out the door with Kai and Inuyasha glaring at his back.

"Keep an eye on my baby," Kai said, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha snorted.

"You don't have to tell me that. He's pretty and naïve…a horrible combination,"

"…You're a dead man if he hears you say that…" Kai said, looking over Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked.

"Naw,"

"I don't know if I should call you brave and applaud you…or call you stupid and laugh…." Kai grumbled as he watched Inuyasha walk down the walkway from the house. Kai shrugged and closed the door. "I can always do both…."

* * *

"Can we leave now?" Sesshomaru sighed. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru.

"Damn, Sessh," Inuyasha chuckled. "We didn't even get into the door yet,"

"I hate business parties…I hated them when… _he_ used to take me to them with him," Sesshomaru grumbled irritably.

"It won't be all that bad! Remember: we're also trying to get you more crazies – I mean patients!" Inuyasha smirked and Sesshomaru glared at him. The two stepped inside the large estate where the party was being was being hosted. The walkway towards the house was a bit plain – in Sesshomaru's opinion. It was lined with square cut hedges that circled around a wide area of marble'd ground. There was a large fount in the middle of the circular round-off and then the circle 'closed off' into another path that led straight to the front door. After opening said front door, Sesshomaru's nose was assaulted with different kinds of expensive perfumes, cologne, and arrogance.

"This place reeks of stuck-up snobs…" Sesshomaru grumbled more to himself then to Inuyasha. Inuyasha – hearing him anyway – snorted.

"You should see the Christmas party. I don't even like half these fuckers in here. They're phony as hell," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha, darling!"

"Saichi!" Inuyasha grinned as the big breasted, tight dress wearing, too much making up having, long brown haired, female walked up to them.

"How have you been, darling?" She asked as she blinked her – obviously fake – lashes at Inuyasha.

"Oh, the usual," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"How's your wife? I don't see her here!" She smiled. Inuyasha snickered.

"She's at home with the little one. She didn't feel too good to come out,"

"And who is your handsome friend?" She smirked seductively – or tried to anyway.

"Hi, I'm married," Sesshomaru said bluntly. She blinked at him before chuckling.

"This is my brother, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Aw…the pretty ones are always taken," She grinned at Inuyasha and waved. "I'll talk to you later, honey," She walked away.

"Total slut," Inuyasha said through his teeth as he waved at her goodbye.

"Ugh…I want to leave…" Sesshomaru groaned. He was getting ready to turn and walk out the door but Inuyasha grabbed his wrist.

"Oh come on, Sessh! Just for another few hours!" Inuyasha begged.

"I get the feeling the only reason you asked me to come was because Kagome downright refused to come," Sesshomaru grumbled as Inuyasha dragged him towards the food table.

"That is not entirely true at all! I was going to drag you here anyway," Inuyasha said as he picked up one of the small plates on the table and put a few finger foods on it. He handed it to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru frowned.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked as he took the plate. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm your brother and because of that, I'm gonna annoy the hell out of you whether or not you succeed or not…but ya gotta do that so I know I can do it…" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Sesshomaru frowned at him.

"That made no sense at all….And I was asking why you gave me this plate…" Sesshomaru's frown deepened.

"OH…well…" Inuyasha shrugged. "You look hungry?" Sesshomaru stared blankly at Inuyasha.

"Well, well, well…" Inuyasha's gaze snapped up and narrowed. Sesshomaru placed the plate back on the table and poured himself some of the tea that was sitting on a heater.

"The arrangement of this table is so wrong, I lost my appetite…" Sesshomaru grumbled. He brought his gaze to Inuyasha and followed his brother's gaze to the man standing before them.

"If it isn't Inuyasha," The man standing before them was tall – taller than Sesshomaru by a few inches. He had long black hair up in a high pony tail. He was wearing a grey suit – much like Inuyasha's own grey suit – with a lavender tie – unlike Inuyasha's red tie. Blue eyes stared mockingly at Inuyasha's own brown orbs. "Where is Kagome? Did she finally come to her senses and drop you like the flea ridden dog you are?" Sesshomaru frowned as he looked between the two males.

"Koga," Inuyasha said, eyes narrowing. "Naw….she's at home taking care of  _our kids,"_ Inuyasha smirked. "You wouldn't know about that, would you?" Koga's eye twitched. Koga's gaze flitted to Sesshomaru.

"And who might you be? Don't stand too close to this creature or you'll catch fleas," Koga motioned his head towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"This  _creature_ –as you so nicely put it – is my brother. I'd appreciate it if you showed him…at least  _pretended_ to show him some ounce of respect," Sesshomaru said snidely. Koga glared at Sesshomaru before walking away. Inuyasha nudged Sesshomaru with a cheeky grin.

"Aw…look at you defending your baby brother!"

"Don't get used to it," Sesshomaru grumbled before taking a sip from his tea. He made a disgusted face and placed the cup on the table. "What…the hell…" Inuyasha snickered. "Whoever arranged this party should be fired…."

"Whoever arranged this party should be fired, shot in the nuts, decapitated, burned, buried and their ashes should be danced on…." Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned their gaze to the tall man staring boredly at all the other people.

"Damn…I should have known it was you, Ryuuketsusei…" Inuyasha snickered. Ryuuketsusei nodded and Inuyasha then turned his gaze to Sesshomaru.

"It's been a while, little Sesshomaru. How have you been?"

"Mister Keietsu," Sesshomaru said with a nod. "I'm doing fine," Ryuuketsusei nodded back.

"Good to hear," He looked away from the two when he heard someone call his name. He nodded at the two before taking his leave.

"I didn't think that old man was still alive," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"He's so violent…you'd think he'd piss off the wrong person already," Sesshomaru said with a shrug.

"Or his son would," Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later found Sesshomaru and Inuyasha – well mostly just Inuyasha – in a group conversation. They were talking about something Sesshomaru found unimportant and uninterested and didn't pertain to anything he cared about. Sesshomaru sighed. "So…Sesshomaru is it?" Sesshomaru tuned back into their conversation and looked at the person who had spoken up.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you the oldest Taisho?" Sesshomaru stiffened.

"Your point?" Sesshomaru all but snarled.

"I mean…don't you think it's a little odd that your  _younger_ brother inherited the business and not you?"

"Don't you think it's a little odd that you're minding  _my_ business instead of worrying about yours?" Sesshomaru retorted. The person speaking narrowed their eyes.

"I'm just asked!"

"And I'm just answering. Just because you asked a question, doesn't mean you're going to like the answer you get," Sesshomaru cut his eyes to Inuyasha with a deep frown.

"Well, I heard you were disowned," The person remarked with a snarky tone.

"What did you just say? – " Sesshomaru asked at the same time Inuyasha yelled:

"Dude!"

"What? He doesn't know of his own  _disownship_? Isn't that a bit odd?" The guy smirked. Sesshomaru turned to glare at Inuyasha.

"How could you?" Sesshomaru said lowly before turning away from Inuyasha and walking away.

"Wait, Sessh-" Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's arm but the older yanked his arm away from him.

"Don't  _touch_  me," Sesshomaru snarled before stalking away angrily. Inuyasha turned his gaze to the man who had been speaking.

"I should kick your ass for that," Inuyasha hissed before turning away from him and running after Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru stalked down the pathway angrily. "Sesshomaru, wait!" Sesshomaru stopped and turned to see his brother running down the path after him.

"What do you want, you bastard!"

"I can explain!"

"Why are you spreading  _my_ business? Lies at that!" Sesshomaru growled, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Look, Sessh-"

"You're just like that gossipy mother of yours!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Leave my mom out of this, Sessh. It's just between you and me!"

"Sounds like the last words dad said to  _me_ before-" Sesshomaru shook his head and turned away from Inuyasha.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Home…"

"You're not taking my limo!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru spun around and glared at him.

"Then I'll fucking walk!" Sesshomaru seethed.

"You know this is just like you!" Inuyasha yelled. He followed after Sesshomaru.

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled.

"To run away from your problems! Act like they aren't there! You embrace pain and throw away the people who actually care about you,"

"Shut the hell up, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled as he increased his pace. Inuyasha increased his pace as well.

"Would you stop being such a coward!" Inuyasha yelled. "You ran when dad wanted something from you now you can't face the consequences so you run?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't run from anything,"

"See! This is exactly why he disowned you! You're a fucking coward – a real disgrace to our name!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to look at Inuyasha. His eyes narrowed farther. "What are you talking about?"

"I lied to  _you_  okay?" Inuyasha shouted. "The letter I gave you back when you came to the dinner my mom had, it was fake! I wrote that! Dad didn't write it! He also didn't leave you that bank account! I opened it and gave you it," It was silent as Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. "He didn't give a flying rat's ass about you! I just felt sorry that he literally left you with nothing and your mother just didn't care what the hell happened to you as long as  _she_ was getting some type of money from dad. Even  _she_ was getting something for being an ex-wife but you got  _nothing_ from being his blood son….even if you weren't  _legally_  his but biologically his!"

"Fake?" Sesshomaru asked silently.

"And those  _clients_ of yours? I actually hired them. 5 year contract-  _which_ expired, which is why they all quit on you. Ya…that's right! I felt fucking sorry because I thought you'd make a lousy damn therapist because, quite frankly, I thought you needed a damn therapist yourself!" Inuyasha growled. "The only thing I didn't hire was that Naraku dude…who is actually fucking crazy himself! Not only from taking advice from you but…well look at the fucking nut head! How many people has he murdered? How many times has he come close to killing  _me_?" Inuyasha was panting by the time he finished his tirade.

Sesshomaru was silent. Inuyasha frowned.

Sesshomaru remained silent. Inuyasha went over all of what he had just said and he cursed silently.

"I see," Sesshomaru said calmly – too calmly in Inuyasha's opinion. He turned away from Inuyasha and continued walking away – this time much more calmly.

"Sesshomaru-" His call was ignored. He sighed and smacked his hand against his forehead. "Fucking shit…."

"Really screwed up this time, haven't you?" Inuyasha snapped his gaze over to the man standing with his arms crossed shaking his head. "I'm fucking _crazy_ huh?"

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled –albeit shakily. Naraku walked towards Inuyasha and Inuyasha fought the urge to take a step back. Naraku leaned close to Inuyasha.

"You've hurt what I consider close to me," Naraku whispered. "I had agreed to let you off the hook from when you destroyed my relationship with Kikyo…now I won't be so lenient…you'd better watch your back, little Taisho," Naraku bumped Inuyasha harshly and made the other male fall into the fountain. Inuyasha sputtered and then stared after Naraku as the dark man walked after his brother.

"Shhhhiiiiit…." Inuyasha hissed.


	8. Chapter 8

" _Sometimes water is thicker than blood; family will cross you quicker than strangers._ _"_  


Sesshomaru had been walking for a couple of minutes until he came to the end of the path to the roundabout parking lot. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed home.

" **Hello?"**

"Tohara, is Kai there?"

" **Sesshomaru, is there something the matter? You sound a bit strained,"**

"I'm okay…"

" **Did something happen? Are you okay? Be truthful Sesshomaru!"** Sesshomaru tensed at the word. He stayed silent.  **"Sesshomaru?"**

"…Is Kai there?"

"… **No…He left out a couple minutes ago to work,"**

"Oh…I see…"

" **Sesshomaru? Did something happen between you and Inuyasha?"**

"You could say that," Sesshomaru shrugged lightly.

" **Do you have a ride back? I can come-"**

"That's alright, Tohara…I have no idea where here is and I doubt you'll be able to find me…" Sesshomaru turned his head slightly when he heard footsteps.

" **Sesshomaru, will you tell me what happened?"**

"I…maybe…" Sesshomaru hung up the phone. Sesshomaru turned to see Naraku walking down the path towards him. He had a thick coat hanging on his arm, a cigarette in his mouth and a lighter in his hand. He was flicking the lighter with an irritated furrow in his brow. "Hey," Naraku's gaze snapped up and he looked startled as he stared at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, hey there Sesshomaru," Naraku said with a smile. "Fancy meeting you here,"

"I was going to say the same," Sesshomaru offered a small smile. Naraku finally got his cigarette lit and he put his lighter away.

"Are you okay?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru's smile faltered.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just sound a bit strained is all," Naraku shrugged. "So…what are you doing out here all alone?" Sesshomaru shrugged and turned away.

"I had a bit of a fall out with Inuyasha, nothing too big…" Sesshomaru whispered. Naraku made a noise of understanding.

"I could say the same for I and my brother," Naraku muttered around his cigarette. The two stood there in silence.

"How would you cope with the idea that everything you knew was a lie?" Sesshomaru whispered. Naraku was silent as he looked over the slightly trembling male. He shrugged the coat off his arm and draped it over Sesshomaru's shoulders, keeping his hands on the slighter man's shoulders.. Said man looked up at Naraku with a slight frown.

"As long as I can talk to you about it, I think I'd be okay..." Naraku mumbled. The two stared at each other a moment longer. Naraku noticed the slight glassy look to Sesshomaru's normally warm golden orbs. He turned the slighter male around and pulled him into a hug. Sesshomaru stiffened at first but then slowly relaxed. Naraku buried his face in Sesshomaru's hair. They stayed like that in complete silence - save the chirping crickets and singing cicadas - Naraku with his face buried in Sesshomaru's hair and arms wrapped around his waist with Sesshomaru resting against Naraku with his hands fisted in the taller man's shirt.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Sesshomaru whispered, his grip on Naraku's shirt tightening. "I don't know what was real and what was fake...how do I know Inuyasha didn't also hire Kai to be my fiancé?" Sesshomaru's speech took on a breathy tone, as if he were on the verge of hysterically crying.

"What?" Naraku asked in shock - mostly because he hadn't known Sesshomaru was engaged.

"Oh Kami, Naraku, my life is all a lie! Who am I? Am I really a therapist or do I really need one like Inuyasha keeps saying?" Sesshomaru's grip on Naraku's shirt got tighter and his trembling grew worse. Naraku frowned.

"Would you like for me to take you home, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru pulled away from Naraku slightly to look up at him.

"If you would, please," Naraku smiled at him.

"Of course," with his arm around Sesshomaru's waist, Naraku led the other man through the parking lot and to a black sedan. He opened the passenger door for Sesshomaru; however, before Sesshomaru could get into the car, they heard someone yelling his name. They both turned to see Inuyasha walking towards them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Excuse you?" Naraku raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Go away, Inuyasha. My tolerance for you as run dry. I don't wish to see your face or hear your voice ever again!"

"Sessh, listen-"

"No!" Sesshomaru snapped. "You listen. Leave me alone. I'm done with you, I'm done with this, and I'm done with  _your_ family! I'm sick of this and it's not fair to me that you're dragging me along for the ride just because you feel  _pity_."

"Sessh, it's your family too!"

"That's Sesshomaru to you and no its not. Dad disowned me, remember? After next week you won't have to worry about me. I will no longer carry your accursed name,"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"I'm changing my name to Kai's! Or did you pay him to be my fiancé as well?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Goodbye, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru plopped into the passenger side.

"Sessh-!" Naraku closed the door and looked at Inuyasha with a blank expression. "Where the hell are you taking him?"

"I don't think that is any of your concern,"

"You better not hurt him because I swear, Naraku-" Naraku's eyes narrowed. He glanced at the car then to Inuyasha. He yoked the other man up and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Listen here," Naraku growled. "There is no way  _in hell_ I'll be able to hurt him as much as you've hurt him. You better stay away from him because if I even get the slightest _suspicion_ that you've been pestering him, you will no longer exist," Naraku pushed Inuyasha away. "You better be more worried about the women and child that resides in your home then what Sesshomaru is doing," with that said, Naraku rounded the car. He gave Inuyasha a hard stare before he got into the car and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

  
_"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one."_  ― Albert Einstein

He was a wreck, though he did not show it outwards. He now sat on his couch staring at the fireplace with a cup tea in his hand, mauling over the events that had played out not too long ago. He felt the couch dip with another's weight and he turned his head to regard the other person. He sighed and ran his hand through his mussed white hair. "You've been sitting here drinking tea for 2 days straight. Don't you think it's time for you to get up and either confront him again or at least come to bed and think about it _after_ you've gotten some sleep? This is not healthy, Inuyasha," Inuyasha sighed and sat his cup down on the coffee table. He leaned against Kagome's shoulder and frowned.

"I know…I just don't know what to do," Inuyasha grumbled. "I hurt him badly when we were younger," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome frowned and looked down at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I hurt him  _so_  badly, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "The look on his face, Kami,  _I_ almost started  _crying for him_ ," Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and stared at her.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

" _I_ am the reason dad disowned Sessh," Kagome's eyes widened.

"What? How?  _Why?_ " Kagome exclaimed.

"I was so mad at Sessh…I don't even remember exactly what it was all about….but I remember the look on his face when dad kicked him out…after I saw that, I promised myself I'd keep him from hurting like that…I…I just wanted to keep him happy but it seems I fucked that up too," Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. "Shit…"

"Oh…Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

"It's fucked up what people would do for money…" Inuyasha mumbled lowly.

* * *

Sesshomaru frowned as he watched the rain pelt against the window. He was shaken from his dark musings from the sound of the front door opening. Frowning, he made his way towards the foyer to be greeted by a sopping wet Kai. "You're home early," The suddenness of his voice seemed to startle Kai for the man jumped, slipped on the puddle of water under him, and gripped the table next to him to prevent himself from falling.

"Sweet baby geebus!" Kai gasped. "You scared the shit out of me, baby," Kai straightened himself out while Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. "Wasn't expecting you back until later," Kai flicked his wet hair out of his face.

"Come," Sesshomaru murmured as he took Kai's hand. "We'll talk after you get dry. I don't want you getting sick on me," Sesshomaru led the taller man into the bathroom. Kai frowned as Sesshomaru helped him out of his shoes, socks, wet pants, and shirt.

"Uh, Sessh-" He was interrupted when Sesshomaru shoved a pair of his sleep pants in his hands. Staying silent for a moment while he put them on, his frowned deepened as Sesshomaru pushed him to sit on the toilet seat while the white haired male dried his hair. "Sessh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Sesshomaru mumbled. "Are you hungry?" Kai lifted his hand and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrists.

"Sessh, tell me the truth," Kai frowned. Sesshomaru tensed. Kai stood up and looked down at Sesshomaru who continued to stare passed Kai. "Sessh? I know there is something up. You only baby me when something's on your mind,"

"I'm not babying you," Sesshomaru frowned. "I'm simply making sure you don't catch pneumonia!"

"Sessh, come on," Kai sighed. "You know I know you better than that! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"There is nothing wrong!" Sesshomaru snapped and turned away from Kai. Kai moved closer to Sesshomaru and wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist.

"Baby, you can tell me," Kai murmured against Sesshomaru's neck.

"Do you love me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course I love you! That's why I asked you to marry me," Sesshomaru felt Kai grin against his neck. Sesshomaru was quiet for a while.

"If someone paid you to marry someone, would you do it?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"What are you getting this all from?" Kai asked with a frown. Sesshomaru pulled away from Kai and glared up at him.

"Just answer me!" Kai frowned at the glossy look in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Sessh, what's wrong? What happened at that party?"

"Everything I know is a lie...everything that I am is a lie...I don't know who I am or who I'm supposed to be..." Sesshomaru whispered as he stared at the floor blankly. Kai frowned.

"Sessh, what happened? Please tell me...I don't like seeing you like this," Kai whispered as he closed in on the white haired male. He brought the other flush against his chest as he buried his face in his hair.

"Inuyasha said-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kai growling.

"That bastard said something  _again_? He won't stop until he pisses of the wrong fucking person and they kill the little shit!" Kai snarled angrily. "What did he say that has upset you so much?" Sesshomaru took a shaky breath before retelling all the things that Inuyasha had said to him in the parking lot and everything that had eventually led to that.

He told Kai how he had to catch a ride with Naraku and confessed that he had doubted their relationship because of what Inuyasha said. Kai's hold on Sesshomaru tightened after his confession.

"Baby," Kai breathed. "You never have to doubt me! I've known you way before your father passed away and I knew you before he disowned you. Your brother has  _always_ hated me and I doubt that has changed. My feelings for you has  _never_ once changed or even  _faltered_. You know what loyalty means to me, baby, and that is  _not_ ever going to change. I love you with both my heart and my soul and no amount of money will change that. I will always be yours and you will always be mines!" Sesshomaru sagged against Kai.

"I love you too," Was all Sesshomaru managed to utter after such a heart-melting confession. They stood there in the middle of the bathroom. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours.

"Let's go to bed, babe," Kai whispered into Sesshomaru's hair. He got no answer. He pulled away slightly to look down at Sesshomaru and grinned. The smaller male had fallen asleep standing. "Only you could stand and fall asleep without falling over, huh?" Kai chuckled as he bent slightly and grabbed Sesshomaru at the bend of his knees and picked him up bridal style.


	10. Chapter 10

" _Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart." ― Haruki Murakami_  


Kai breathed in sharply as he was abruptly thrown into the waking world by a crash. He grumbled moodily about having his sleep interrupted and twisted to get comfortable and patted the area next to him in search of Sesshomaru's warm body. His eyes cracked open when he was met with air. He sat up slowly and yawned widely, scratching at his abdomen. He squinted at the bedside clock.

It was 7 in the morning.

With a groan, he slipped from the bed and walked to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he stood in front of the sink, staring into the mirror at his bedraggled appearance. He splashed water on his face to wake himself up and went to investigate the source of the crash, still grumbling about missed sleep.

He made his way straight to the kitchen and woke up almost immediately when his nose caught the smell of coffee. The sight wasn't too bad either; he thought with a smirk as he 'admired the view' in the kitchen.

He had found the source of the noise to be Sesshomaru. It seemed the man had dropped a glass mug, which had broken into pieces, and he was in the process of picking them up - bent over with his ass up in the air looking oh so delectable to Kai. Kai felt stirring in his lose pajama pants and his smirk turned to a lecherous grin. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed onto Sesshomaru's hips and pulled him backwards into his crotch, which made the other gasp and jump as Kai began to speak. "Mmmmm….looks like I'll be having dessert for breakfast!"

"Kai!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. Kai let Sesshomaru stand up straight and turned the shorter to look up at him.

"Good morning, baby," Kai mumbled as he leaned down and kissed Sesshomaru on the nose. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at him. Kai rubbed their noses together and pouted. "We gonna have breakfast sex?"

"No," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Kai gave a long, drawn out sigh in mock disdain.

"Why  _not_?" Kai whined. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I'm not really in the mood," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai smirked and leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's.

"Now?" Kai asked.

"No," Sesshomaru grumbled. Kai leaned forward again but this time let the kiss run on for more.

"Now?" Kai mumbled.

"No," Sesshomaru breathed. Kai smirk widened into a grin. He pressed his lips once more to Sesshomaru's and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue across the seam of shorter's lips and was granted access. Kai pushed Sesshomaru against the counter and devoured Sesshomaru's mouth.

"How about now?" Kai breathed as he stared at Sesshomaru's flushed face. The shorter opened his eyes slightly.

"Maybe…" He whispered. Kai grinned as he hoisted Sesshomaru up to sit on the counter and ravaged Sesshomaru's mouth. He slid one of his hands up the other's shirt and flicked at a nipple, ganing a low moan from Sesshomaru. A thump made the two jump. Kai pulled away from Sesshomaru and glared at the person in the doorway.

"Oh my goodness, Sesshomaru-sama!" The girl in the doorway squeaked. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" She bent to pick up the spilled groceries.

"God, Rin," Kai groaned. "You have  _terrible_  timing!" He sighed as Sesshomaru pushed him away so he could slide off the counter.

"Rin, what are you doing back here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Our 5-year contract is up and I haven't the funds to renew it right now," Sesshomaru frowned.

"Silly," Rin smiled. "Your brother extended it to 10 years. Besides, I like working for you," Rin grinned. "Your house is nice and your stove is perfect! No defects what so ever!" She giggled again. Sesshomaru frowned.

"I see…" He sighed and left the kitchen. Kai frowned. Rin turned to Kai with a confused frown.

"What is wrong with Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked. Kai sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"He and Inuyasha are not on speaking terms right now. It's complicated," Kai explained shortly. Rin nodded.

"Well, I'm going to get started on breakfast," Rin said. Kai nodded and left out the kitchen after Sesshomaru.

"Sessh," Kai called. "Sessh, babes, where are ya?"

"He's in the den," Kai frowned and looked up the stairs where the voice came from. It was Tohara walking down the hall.

"Geez, do you people knock? Ring a door bell?"

"I have the key," Tohara said before he disappeared down the hall.

"So do I," Rin called from the kitchen. Kai grumbled incoherently and walked towards the den. He stopped in the doorway to see Sesshomaru staring down at a photo album. Kai walked in and sat next to him.

"Who is that?" Kai asked, pointing to the girl in the picture standing next to a scowling man who he recognized as Sesshomaru's father; Toga.

"My mother," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai leaned forward and looked between the picture and Sesshomaru.

"Now I see it. You look just like her! Almost identical," Kai smiled. Sesshomaru gave a weak smile of his own. "How come I never met her?" Kai looked back down.

"I…she died…a few months after I was born," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Kai whispered lowly. He hugged Sesshomaru to him as the two looked through the photo album.

"I always felt that father always blamed me for her death…" Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai frowned.

"You know it's not your fault, right? Doctors are always doing something stupid!" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I know…but I can never escape the feeling…" Sesshomaru murmured. Kai watched Sesshomaru silently flip through the album. Sesshomaru sat it to the side and picked up a red one. He opened it and Kai made a noise of surprise.

"Those are from when we first started dating!" Kai exclaimed. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Yeah…"

"Wait...how the heck-"

"Kitsu loved taking pictures," Sesshomaru said with a shrug. "He'd get them developed and give them to me.

"That boy had a huge crush on you," Kai mumbled. Sesshomaru looked up at Kai in surprise.

"Really?" Sesshomaru breathed. Kai looked at him with a frown.

"You mean you didn't know? Damn Sessh," Kai chuckled. " _Everyone_  knew! It was really obvious!" Kai laughed again as Sesshomaru glared at him. "Whatever happened to short-stuff? And the other one…what was his name?"

"Kurouko…Eh…" Sesshomaru looked back down at the album. "After father cut ties with the Motou's business, I lost touch with them," Sesshomaru sighed. Kai frowned.

"I see…So when did you move into this house?" Kai asked. "I've always been curious but always forget to ask,"

"It was…well…it was sometime after your arrest," Sesshomaru mumbled. He looked up at Kai. "I…couldn't afford to keep the apartment and pay for school…Inuyasha volunteered to do both. He ended up just paying for this house for me. I told him I'd pay him back as soon as I landed a job," Sesshomaru sighed. He looked back down at the book. "It is pretty pathetic that my little brother is taking care of me…" Sesshomaru shook his head. Kai frowned but kept silent. The two sat in silence as Sesshomaru flipped through the photo album. Kai had moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to look on with him.

"Hey…Uh…Sessh," Sesshomaru hummed. "Um…I…well," Sesshomaru looked up at Kai with a frown. "Okay," Kai breathed. "You see…I kind of got this promotion from the boss and well…the location is  _waaay_  across town and uhm…it's not really…well…uh…" Kai rubbed the back his neck as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You want to move?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai let out a breath.

"Yeah – but I know that I can't decide for us and well you've lived here for longer than we've been together and it'll be a bit weird living around people you don't know and I promise you I'll find a house that is fit for you and I will pay for everything and even moving costs and I'll hire a maid and butler and cook if tha-" Sesshomaru shut the babbling man up with a kiss. He pulled away from Kai with a smirk.

"Of course, Kai…but you don't have to do all that," Sesshomaru shook his head with an amused chuckle.

"So…uh…you want to?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I want to get away from this house," Sesshomaru grumbled. Kai smiled and kissed Sesshomaru on the nose.

"Good! We'll go house shopping later? I narrowed it down to 4 houses already and I just needed your input," Kai said as he stood up. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he watched Kai walk out of the den.

"You've been thinking about this for awhile, haven't you?" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I just wanted to make sure we had some choices if you had agreed," Kai said, appearing in the doorway with a grin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood. He was getting ready to leave the room but the phone ringing stopped him. He answered it.

"Hello, T-"

" **Oh! Mamoru! Please put Sesshomaru on, quick! This is an emergency!"**

"Kagome? This is Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru frowned. Kai walked closer to Sesshomaru.

" **It's terrible, Sesshomaru! Something happened to Inuyasha and now he's in critical condition! I don't know what to do…I-I didn't know who else to call!"**

Sesshomaru froze and his eyes widened slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

" _Silence make the real conversations between friends. Not the saying, but the never needing to say that counts." ― Margaret Lee Runbeck_  


"I just wanted to make sure we had some choices if you had agreed," Kai said, appearing in the doorway with a grin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood. He was getting ready to leave the room but the phone ringing stopped him. He answered it.

"Hello, T-"

" **Oh! Mamoru! Please put Sesshomaru on, quick! This is an emergency!"**

"Kagome? This is Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru frowned. Kai walked closer to Sesshomaru.

" **It's terrible, Sesshomaru! Something happened to Inuyasha and now he's in critical condition! I don't know what to do…I-I didn't know who else to call!"**

Sesshomaru froze and his eyes widened slightly.

"Why did you call me? Did you call his mother?"

" **Yes and she's on her way over! I know you and Inuyasha are not really on speaking terms anymore but I thought it would be good to have you here for support, too, since Inuyasha cares about you a lot! Please, Sesshomaru!"**

Sesshomaru was silent. He looked up when Kai took the phone from him. "What all happened?" Kai asked.

" **Huh? Who is this? Put Sesshomaru back on please!"**

" He's still around. What happened?" Kai frowned.

" **We don't know yet! I'm not even sure! They haven't told me anything at all. I'm so worried and Izaodoka is fussy and Inuyasha's mom is hysterical!"**

"Sounds to me like you're getting there as well. Tell you what, you call Sessh's cell if there are any updates, other than that, consider us on our way," Kai said with a firm nod. Sesshomaru frowned at him. Kai hung up the phone.

"On our way?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai sighed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I know you two aren't on speaking terms and Inuyasha is a fucking asshole for what he did….well actually words can't even describe how wrong it was, but he's still your brother. He's probably the only kin you have left…and not even assholes deserve to be in the hospital for whatever reason," Kai frowned. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Sometimes I hate your values," Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath as he walked passed Kai. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What was that, babe?"

"I said: Fine, we'll go,"

* * *

They were in the car. Sesshomaru was staring out the window blankly while Kai was driving. Kai glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye from time to time. "Baby," Kai mumbled. Sesshomaru ignored him. "Come on, babe…" Sesshomaru looked at Kai from the corner of his eye. "Talk to me babe,"

"Keep your attention on the road," Sesshomaru muttered sourly.

"I see the road," Kai responded back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru sighed. The rest of the trip was ridden in silence.

* * *

Kai lead Sesshomaru inside the hospital and straight to the receptionist desk. "Is this even the right hospital?" Sesshomaru frowned at Kai. Kai smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Forgot to ask her. I just assumed it was this one since it's the closest one!" Kai said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at him until he heard his name being called with a high pitched squeal. Sesshomaru frowned as he turned his gaze towards the source of the noise to see a little 5 year old girl running towards him.

"Uncle Sessho!" She squealed loudly. Sesshomaru bent down slightly to let the little girl run into his arms and stood up straight. Sesshomaru frowned at her.

"Where is your mother?" He asked. The little girl pointed towards the two women approaching them.

"Izaodoka! What did I tell you about screaming and running around like a little heathen?" Kagome scolded when she got close enough.

"That I shouldn't copy what daddy does?" Izaodoka mumbled. Sesshomaru smirked at that.

"So what happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Turns out this little accident was not really an accident at all," They all turned their head at the new voice. The man who spoke had large beady eyes, balding head of grey hair, and was wearing a sleek, black suit.

"And you are…?" Sesshomaru asked slowly.

"Ah! Where are my manners; I am Myoga, I am the Taisho's family lawyer." He smiled. "It's nice to see you again after so long, Sesshomaru,"

"Hn?" Sesshomaru's frown deepened as he stared at the man in confusion. He chuckled.

"You might not remember me, you were still young the few times I visited the Taisho household,"

"He's also a family friend," Izayoi said with a smile. Her smile was suddenly replaced with a frown. "What do you mean it was not an accident?"

"Well, I just finished speaking with Inuyasha and the police were just finishing up questioning him. They've already named a few possible suspects and it seems the top few are the ones closest to him: Kagome, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru-"

"What?" Both Izayoi and Kagome exclaimed.

"Well yes...It's only logical to suspect those closest to him first. A lot of the crimes that have been committed lately have been 'love' crimes after all," Myoga raised an eyebrow.

"You believe this?" Kagome glared at him.

"Why would I hurt my only son?" Izayoi snapped. She made a noise of irritation in the back of her throat before she turned away from the group and walked away. Kagome's attention returned to Sesshomaru, who still held Izaodoka.

"How long have you been waiting her in the hospital?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome motioned for him to follow her as she walked towards some chairs.

"Since late last night," Kagome said as she took a seat. Sesshomaru sat down next to her with Izaodoka on his lap. The little girl stuck her thumb in her mouth and stared at Kai.

"You don't look as distraught as you sounded on the phone," Kai said with a frown. Kagome gave a small sigh.

"Believe me, I was going crazy last night," She hugged herself. "Kami…when I first saw him…I nearly fainted," She shuddered. "But when he first woke up," She looked at Sesshomaru. "He didn't even acknowledge me. The first thing he said was – no demanded to see you," Kagome sat up straight and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Huh?"

"He said he didn't want to die with you hating him, that he'd never rest peacefully knowing that you hate him and you were depressed and lonely because of him," She closed her eyes and looked away. "I told him – begged him not to talk like that! I told him he was going to be ok and that he wasn't going to die – hell even the doctors said the same as me…but he just kept asking for you, Sesshomaru. I…was afraid if I told you this before hand, you probably wouldn't come….I thought maybe if you…were to think that Izzy or I needed your support, that you'd come," Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was now looking down at 5 year old still having a staring contest with Kai.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked up when they heard someone approach. "Sesshomaru," It was Izayoi. "Inuyasha wants to see you," Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly before sighing.

"Please…" Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru gently handed Izaodoka to Kagome who began to fuss.

"No! Want to stay with uncle Sessho!"

"Sweetie, he's going to visit daddy right now," Kagome hushed her as Sesshomaru stood and looked at Kai who seemed to not be following him.

"Kai?" He asked with a frown.

"I think it's best if you two talk alone," Kai said. Izayoi nodded in agreement.

"He really wants to speak with you, Sesshomaru. Ever since he got home after that business party he took you to with him, he hasn't been the same," Kagome said.

"He's been…somewhat dead to the world…" Izayoi mumbled softly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it's as bad as you two make it out to be," Sesshomaru commented. The two kept silent, staring in any other direction but towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru frowned before making his way towards the room Inuyasha was being held in.


	12. Chapter 12

" _The love of family and the admiration of friends is much more important than wealth and privilege." – Charles Kuralt_  


Sesshomaru walked into the room that held his brother. He stopped in the doorway with a low gasp as he took in his brother's condition. Inuyasha was hooked to all sorts of things; many which Sesshomaru couldn't identify. There was a heart machine, an IV providing him with the necessary fluids, what looked like an air pump, and different other screens that seemed to be measuring different vital organs. Inuyasha's face was covered in bruises – that is the parts that weren't already covered in bandages. His head was wrapped up with the bandages coming down over half his face, covering his eye as well. A nose cannula – which is what Sesshomaru believed the air pump was for – was in his nose and he was staring – eyes half mass – at Sesshomaru in the doorway.

Sesshomaru walked farther into the room and sat down next to the bed, all the while Inuyasha watched him. "You came…" Inuyasha rasped lowly. Sesshomaru nodded silently. "I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered after a while of silence. Sesshomaru looked up at him startled.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry…for…everything I put you…through…" Inuyasha rasped. "I just…wanted to…make you happy," Inuyasha reached his hand up slightly. Sesshomaru hesitated before taking his hand in his.

"Elaborate," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha grinned weakly.

"There you go again…using those…big words…" Inuyasha chuckled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before giving Inuyasha a small, amused smile.

"Explain,"

"Do you…remember when we….were younger?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded lightly.

"We were nearly inseparable at a young age," Sesshomaru said.

"You used to always talk to me about everything," Inuyasha whispered. "No matter what it was, you would always confide in me. You always came to me when you were sad, angry, annoyed, happy – anything. I was always there for you and always made sure you were in a good mood before you went off again…" Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru. "I hated seeing you depressed…When you started dating, it just…pissed me off because….I was jealous," Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru.

"I was always jealous of the people you dated because…they got all the attention from you, you'd pour your heart into and then they'd just leave. I hated them all," Inuyasha looked down. "I wanted you to be happy, which is why I chased off most of your…" Inuyasha paused for a moment. "Suitors, if you can call it that," Inuyasha sighed. "I know it seems stupid, but I didn't trust anyone with you but me because I believed everyone was going to hurt you….I realize its….stupid but I couldn't help thinking that way," Inuyasha looked back up at Sesshomaru, who was staring at him in shock.

"I know you're probably beyond angry at me for all the things I've said to you, that I've done….but please know I only did it to protect you…to make you happy," Inuyasha frowned. "I know I fucked up big time…me trying to make you happy just made you even more miserable, but I couldn't help it…" Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru again. He gave Sesshomaru's limp hand a squeeze.

"I just don't want to lose you…"

"You won't…" Sesshomaru mumbled. Inuyasha looked at him when he felt his hand being squeezed lightly. "I forgive you…I understand now," Inuyasha smiled slightly. "But, Inuyasha you have to let me live my life. No more interfering," Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

"I can't make any promises…" Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed more. "B-But I'll try very, very hard…"

"Is there anything else?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru for awhile answering him.

"No….that was all….I'm really sorry Sessh," Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru sighed.

"It's alright," A knock on the door made Sesshomaru turn around. It was Kagome, Izayoi, and Izaodoka. Sesshomaru stood and let go of Inuyasha's hand.

"Keep in touch," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Uncle Sessho, you leaving?" Izaodoka asked with a tremble in her bottom lip. "I never ever see you!"

"Don't worry, Izzy," Sesshomaru said as he walked towards her. He ruffled her hair and she swatted his hand away.

"Don't mess my hair! Mommy just did it when before we left," She whined. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well I see you to later?" Sesshomaru chuckled again.

"Yes. You'll see me to later," Sesshomaru nodded at Kagome and Izayoi and took his leave out the room. Kagome and Izayoi looked at Inuyasha.

"Did you tell him?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah,"

"Everything?" Kagome's eyes narrowed. Inuyasha turned away.

"Um…not  _everything_ …" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Why not?" Kagome demanded. "He needs to know – he deserves to know!"

"I didn't want to tell him because I know he'd be beyond pissed at me…even more so then he was now! He'd  _never_ talk to me again!" The heart monitor began to beep erratically.

"Inuyasha, please calm down," Izayoi said softly, walking up to Inuyasha and sitting down. She grabbed his hand in both hers and frowned. "It's understandable that you don't want to lose your brother," Izayoi spoke softly. She frowned slightly. "But what is this that you've not told Sesshomaru that he deserves to know?" She looked between Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out into the waiting area to see Kai with two other men in uniform. Sesshomaru frowned as he made his way over to them. "…understood." Was all Sesshomaru managed to hear as he walked up to them. The two men left.

"Kai?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai turned and smiled at him.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Kai asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Who were those men?" Sesshomaru asked as Kai led them out the hospital.

"Some friends from work," Kai said with a light shrug as they made their way to the car. Sesshomaru glanced at Kai as the man opened the passenger door for him.


	13. Chapter 13

" _I will find that special person who is wrong for me in just the right way. Let our scars fall in love." – Galway Kinell_  


Sesshomaru silently watched Kai walk back and forth from the front door back upstairs – carrying something different every time he came back down. From time to time, one of the random movers that were hired to the work – which Kai ended up mostly doing himself – came in and brought something down too. Sesshomaru sighed as he turned away from them to walk into the kitchen. They had been packing for a week and were now moving the bulk out of the house into their new one. It didn't take much deciding on which house to get – mostly because Kai urged and (in his mind) subtly hinted at which one he wanted to move in to. Sesshomaru had just shrugged and said he didn't really mind any of the houses. He sighed as he walked over to the counter and stood there.

He stared down at the box as the events the past few weeks rolled around in his head. He gave another sigh as he tapped up the box in front of him and lifted it up. He turned and headed out of the kitchen and out the door. He walked down the walkway towards the truck in the front and was stopped halfway down by one of the movers. "Ah! I'll take that for you," The man said before taking the box from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the man who had already started walking down the stairs.

"Why did we hire them?" Kai asked as he stopped next to Sesshomaru.

"We? You hired them," Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms with a frown. "They're not even doing anything. They only carry whatever they manage to snatch away from me,"

"Which is light, small boxes," Kai said with a frown. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and glared at Kai.

"Light? Small?"

"You only carried down the stuff from the den and kitchen, babe," Kai snickered.

"Books are not light! Neither is a whole goddamn kitchen!" Sesshomaru growled. "Do you want me to hit you with a psychology text book or maybe you'd like to feel what a wrought iron pot feels like? That is  _not_ a light pot!"

"Babe, I carried down the damn dresser and all beds,"

"Do you want me to hit you with something heavy?" Sesshomaru glared at Kai, who smirked.

"You're so cute," Kai snickered and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed farther as Kai walked passed him.

"I'll show you cute," Sesshomaru growled under his breath. "You'll be sporting a rather  _cute_ bruise on your head in a moment," He crossed his arms and walked back into the house. He paused briefly when he flet his pocket vibrating. He pulled his phone from his pocket and smiled slightly. It was Naraku. He answered the phone. "Hello, Naraku,"

" **Hey. I was trying to call your house phone but it says its disconnected?"**

"Ah! I just unplugged it, that's why. We're moving,"

" **Really?"**

"Yeah. Kai picked out the house and everything. We just have to move in now," Sesshomaru walked from the foyer to the kitchen.

" **That's wonderful. Where are you two living now?"**

"It's this cozy little house on the outskirts of town. Really private, small neighborhood," Sesshomaru explained as he played with a ball of tape stuck to the sink. "You should come and see it,"

" **I wish I could, but I am leaving in a few minutes back to London,"**

"Ah," Sesshomaru turned his head slightly when he heard a crash. His eye twitched. "I'm so firing them," He mumbled under his breath when he heard Kai start complaining loudly.

" **Is everything alright?"**

"Yeah. The movers are just incompetent," Sesshomaru explained to which Naraku chuckled to. "Are you coming back again?"

" **I'll come visit in a month – give or take 2,"** Sesshomaru heard Naraku sigh and mumble something lowly that almost sounded like a 'I miss you'

"Hmm? What was that? I couldn't quiet hear you," Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed.

" **Hm, sorry. That was my brother telling me when our flight would be leaving,"**

"Ah,"

" **Well, I must go now. I will call you when I get back in town,"**

"Don't forget to call when you land," Sesshomaru grinned as Naraku chuckled.

" **I won't. Talk to you soon, Sesshomaru,"**

"Yeah, talk to you later," Sesshomaru snapped his phone closed and turned to lean on the counter as Kai walked into the kitchen growling hateful things under his breath.

"….glad murder is illegal," Was all Sesshomaru managed to catch as Kai walked up to him and hugged him around his waist. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the taller man.

"What?" He asked. Kai nibbled on Sesshomaru's neck.

"Nothing," He mumbled. "Can't wait to get to our house so I can love you in every room," Sesshomaru shook his head then chuckled as Kai blew into his neck.

"Cut it out," Sesshomaru squirmed and pushed at Kai's chest. "You're all sweaty, get off me!"

"C'mon! Don't be that way babe! Besides, sweaty is sexy," Kai grinned devilishly as he backed away from Sesshomaru slightly to pull his shirt off. He struck a pose. "See?" He flexed again and grunted when Sesshomaru wacked him in the stomach as he walked passed him.

"Mhm…I see alright," Sesshomaru grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Why do you love hitting me right there?" Kai whined as he rubbed his stomach and followed after Sesshomaru.

"Because you make it so easy," Sesshomaru shrugged.

* * *

Kai and Sesshomaru stood in front of their new house. It took 3 trips, but they finally got everything inside. The only thing left to do was to unpack everything. By the looks of the sun, they wouldn't be doing that anytime soon. It was getting dark. "We're going to need a gardener," Kai mumbled as he looked around the front yard.

"I can ask Tohara," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai looked at Sesshomaru with an unreadable expression. Sesshomaru looked at him with a frown. Kai suddenly smirked. "And you say my sudden mood swings scare you," Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath. "You're starting to scare me with your sudden facial expression changes."

"That's why I do it," Kai smirked. "To scare you into my arms," Sesshomaru yelped as Kai suddenly picked him up off his feet and spun him around.

"Release me, you brute!" Sesshomaru cried. "Put me down! Stop spinning ,you're making me dizz- gah- mmphf," Kai had sat Sesshomaru back down on his feet but had interrupted him with a deep kiss. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kai's neck as Kai wrapped his arms around the lithe waist. He pulled away from Sesshomaru's lips and pressed his forehead against the smaller man's. They stared into each other's eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" Kai whispered. Sesshomaru grinned.

"Of course I do," Sesshomaru said. "And I love you too,"

"And I'd do anything for you," Sesshomaru frowned slightly at the serious tone Kai suddenly changed to.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes searching Kai's. A moment of silence passed through the two before Kai closed his eyes and smiled.

"Nothing," Kai said. He chuckled a minute later. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"You're a clown," Sesshomaru growled as Kai pulled away from him laughing.

"You love this clown," Kai said as he walked into the house.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru grumbled. He frowned as he stared after Kai. "What was that all about….?" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Babe, it's getting chilly outside. Why are you just standing there staring into space?" Sesshomaru blinked as his gaze came back to focus on Kai who was leaning in the doorway with a raised eyebrow. "You okay, babe?"

"Uh…Yeah…Just tired," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai grinned.

"The bed isn't set up but I did lay the mattress down. Come on, let's get to bed. We have a lot of unpacking tomorrow," Sesshomaru nodded and walked towards Kai. Kai leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and let Sesshomaru walk all the way into the door before closing it behind him.

" _I'd do anything for you,"_

Sesshomaru frowned as he watched Kai walk up the stairs.  _'How far would he take that anything?'_


	14. Chapter 14

" _I've always felt that the best place to hide a body is in the trunk of a cop car, with a note affixed to the body that reads,_ "I'm sorry." _" – Jarod Kintz_  


Sesshomaru jolted from his sleep to stare blankly up at nothing. The room was dark, save the few moments in which a flash of lightning would illuminate the room for a brief second before the room was submerged into darkness again. Sesshomaru sat up slowly, wincing as he did so, and glanced at the clock. It read '4:30'. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shuddering lightly. An overwhelming feeling of dread suddenly washed over him as he stared down at his covered legs in the darkness. He looked beside him and reached out to touch empty space. He frowned. He didn't realize Kai left out so early in the morning.

Throwing the covers off his naked frame, he swung his feet over the bed with another sigh. He winced as he stood and held a hand to his lower back. "Kai," He grumbled grumpily. He gave another sigh as he walked towards the door, feeling for a robe as he went. He managed to snatch up so boxers from the floor, as it was stuck on his foot as he left the room. He didn't know whose it was but he threw them on anyway with a tired grumble.

Sesshomaru slowly made his way down the steps in the dark, tying his robe closed as he went. He cursed lowly as he stumbled over the rug as he made it off the stairs. "Carpet," He growled lowly.

He made his way into the kitchen, flipping the light on as he walked towards the sink. He opened the cabinet over the sink and pulled a tea kettle out, going about the tea making process. Sighing, he turned around and leaned back against the sink as he waited for the water to boil. Sesshomaru turned around to look out the window just as a flash of lightning illuminated the outside. He froze as he saw someone standing in the window staring at him before everything went dark. The storm outside began to pick up with booms of thunder, howling winds, and pelting rain.

Sesshomaru jumped as the tea kettle began to whistle. "Just my imagination," Sesshomaru whispered to himself as he poured the boiled water into a cup and put the tea bag in. He picked up his cup and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Picking up the remote, he turned the TV on and lounged on the couch. He heard a thump and his gaze snapped away from the TV to look around the darkness of the room. He stood up and walked into the hallway and looked towards the top of the stairs. It was pitch black still, save for the light spilling from the kitchen to light some of the hallway.

"It's just the storm," Sesshomaru whispered to himself as he walked back into the living room to take up his previous position on the couch. After awhile, the low "muttering" of whatever the TV was playing put Sesshomaru to sleep. Until a loud crash of thunder, rattling the windows a bit, threw him out of his light sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eye. The phone's ringing pierced the silence just before another crash of thunder. Sesshomaru frowned and looked in the direction of the phone.  _When did we hook that up? When did they even activate the phone? No one even knew the new number yet – which brings us back to the question to how the phone even got activated!_

Sesshomaru sighed and stood from the couch to walk towards the phone. He heard another thump and he frowned at the archway to the hallway. He shrugged again and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

" **Babe, do you mind coming and picking me up?"**

"Kai?" Sesshomaru frowned. "Wait, when did you set up this phone?"

" **Yesterday. Can you come, babe?"**

"Didn't you take the car?"

" **No, that's why I'm asking you,"**

"Why didn't you take the car?"

" **I was picked up – Baby, stop with the twenty questions and come get me,"** Kai said through a chuckle. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you just get back home the way you got out? Besides, I don't want to drive in this weather. Its storming out!"

" **Babe, please,"** Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the almost desperate tone Kai took on.

"What's going on with you? Did you do something you're not supposed to?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai was silent on the other line but it sounded like he was talking to someone in the background. "Kai?" He still was met with the low mumbling from the other end. "I'm going to hang up with you,"

" **Babe, come get me, please. I'm at the Jade Lounge,"**

"Did you not just hear what I said? I'm not-"

" **Sessh! Just come get me,"** Kai snapped, interrupting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Sesshomaru demanded. Sesshomaru heard someone in the background yell 'for god's sake' and heard shuffling before a new voice yelled through the phone.

" **Just get the fuck out of the house before you die!"** The line went dead. Sesshomaru froze and stared at the wall in front of him. His gaze slowly flickered to the hallway as another flash of lightning lit up the room.

"Okay," Sesshomaru said calmly before hanging up the phone. He slowly walked into the hall and picked up the keys before rushing out the door.

* * *

"Are you fucking serious!" Kai snapped as he glared at the male sitting across from him. The man glared back at him. The man, like Kai, was tan but slim with feminine features; narrow caramel eyes, shoulder length black hair, and a tattoo of a skull on his forehead.

"Fucking kami, Kai! Ignorance is  _not_ bliss. You keep this up and  _you're_ going to be the cause of death of the one you're trying to protect," The man across from him growled.

"I still don't want to drag him into all this," Kai growled.

"He was dragged in the moment you 'got married' to him," The man said, using air quotes when he said 'got married'.

"I should fucking punch you," Kai growled.

"And I should fucking shoot you, but we all don't do what we should do, now do we?" The man growled back. "Now your fucktoy is going to the Jade Lounge because of your stupid ass," The man stood up. "Let's go,"

"You just fucked everything up for me, you know that right?" Kai asked with a frown.

"Non-sense!" The man said with a wide grin. "I have an idea!"

"If it doesn't work, I'm going to destroy you," Kai grumbled.

"Oh Kai," The man gasped. "I'm hurt that you think my ideas never work,"

"Your ideas landed me in prison for 15 fucking years. What else am I supposed to think?" The two stood up and Kai followed him out the room they were currently in.

"Oh posh," was all the response he got as the two got into the car.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled to a stop in front of Jade Lounge and turned the car off. He sat there with a frown. He flicked his wet hair from his face and looked out the window and up at the dark building. The sign said closed. Sesshomaru frowned at that. "Why would he be here?" Sesshomaru yelped as someone banged on the window of the car. He leaned back away from the window as the person was pulled away to reveal a glaring Kai.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat on the couch of the lounge with a towel draped over his shoulders. He gripped the towel around him, light trembles wrecking his frame every now and then. "Sessh, are you okay?" Kai asked with a frown. Sesshomaru looked at him as the other male with Kai walked into the room with a tray of tea.

"Mint anyone?" He grinned. "I'm sorry about the scare," he chuckled. "My name is Jadiyah,"

"The owner of the Jade industries?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. Jadiyah nodded with a smirk. "That was your voice on the phone….what did you mean I was going to die?" Kai glared at Jadiyah. Said man closed his eyes and grinned, tipping his head to the side.

"Oh! I was only joking! I wanted to meet you and Kai was being a douche so I told him to tell you to get over here by telling you he needed to be picked up but Kai is terrible at lying so I just had to butt in-"

"Joking?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously as Jadiyah sat the tray down.

"Yeah!" Jadiyah chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not the best way to go about it but-" He was cut off as Sesshomaru stood and decked him in the face. Kai's eyes widened as he jumped up to hold Sesshomaru's arms. It looked like the shorter male was going to punched Jadiyah again.

"You son of a bitch!" Sesshomaru shouted. "You made me walk out the house in a storm, in just a robe, get in the car and drive through this god forsaken rain - which I made add nearly cost me to run off the road more than five times - just because you wanted to meet me?" Jadiyah stood from the floor, rubbing his sore jaw.

"Damn, you pack a powerful punch," Jadiyah grumbled.

"Sessh, calm down," Kai said. Sesshomaru turned on Kai.

"How am I supposed to calm down? That really scared the hell out of me! First my brother is run off the road and the authorities say it wasn't an accident! That someone purposely tried to kill him and now this! Someone tells me to leave the house because I'm going to die? How would you feel if you were in my position?" Sesshomaru growled angrily. Kai pulled the shorter male to his chest and shushed him. He heard the hysterical tone creeping into Sesshomaru's voice. He glared heatedly at Jadiyah, who was mumbling about bruising.

"Come on, babe, calm down," Kai whispered into Sesshomaru's hair. He kissed the top of his head and laid his own on top. "I told you: I won't let  _anything_ happen to you. I'd stop the world for you," Kai whispered.

"Take me home," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai glanced out through the glass door.

"I don't think we should head out right now," Kai said. "The storm picked up even more,"

"You guys can take one of the rooms upstairs," Jadiyah spoke up.

"You have rooms in a lounge?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow. Jadiyah shrugged.

"I didn't design the place," He snickered.

* * *

After Kai got Sesshomaru settled in and back to sleep, he came back downstairs to see Jadiyah fiddling with his phone. "I don't know what to do anymore," Kai sighed. He plopped down in the chair across from Jadiyah. The ravenette looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"No matter where I move, they'll find him,"

"Who is  _they_?" Jadiyah asked, looking back down at his phone.

"That's just it….I don't know," Kai stared out the window at the raging storm.

"Why don't you move him out the country," Jadiyah suggested off-handedly.

"That's not a bad idea…" Kai mumbled lowly. "The rain is going to stop soon and then it will snow," Kai grumbled. Jadiyah snapped his gaze up and glared at Kai.

"Asshole,"

"Besides, I don't know anyone out of the country….so I can't just randomly throw him in some random place," Kai looked back at Jadiyah.

"I have an idea," Jadiyah said, looking back down at his phone.

"Aren't you just full of them," Kai grumbled lowly. Jadiyah glared at him.

"Fine, don't listen to me,"

"I'm sorry! Just tell me,"

"Well," Jadiyah smirked. "I've been messing with this guy named Jak. He has a cousin who owns Spider Industry," Jadiyah looked up at Kai. "The owner lives in Europe right now," Jadiyah shrugged. "I can pull some strings and see if I can get him to take your fucktoy in,"

"If you call him that one more time, I may just have to make him come back down here and deck you in the face again," Kai growled. "Because if I do it, I might just kill you," Jadiyah rolled his eyes.

"Please…I've been hit harder," Jadiyah snorted.

"What's the guy's name?"

"Onigumo," Jadiyah muttered as he went back to playing with his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadiyah = Jah – Die – Yah


	15. Chapter 15

" _Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe."_ _―_ _Albert Einstein_  


**Jade Lounge – The Night Before**

_Kai led Sesshomaru up the stairs and towards the room Jadiyah was speaking of. He pushed the door open and let Sesshomaru walk in first. "I can't go to sleep in this," Sesshomaru frowned. "It's wet." Kai made Sesshomaru sit on the mahogany, canopy bed – fitted with red satin silk curtains and bedspread._

" _Take the robe off," Kai said as he walked towards the mahogany armoire in the corner of the room. Sesshomaru frowned at the command but did as he was told. Kai returned to him with pair of silk pants and silk shirt – both green in color. Sesshomaru frowned at the clothes. He looked up at Kai as the man shook the clothes slightly in front of him. "Put these on,"_

" _I don't really feel comfortable wearing other people's clothes," Sesshomaru crossed his arms. Kai smirked._

" _Well, you're wearing my underwear," Kai pointed out. Sesshomaru looked down, now getting a good look at what he had thrown on. He looked back up at Kai with narrowed eyes._

" _That's different! I know and trust you," Sesshomaru grumbled. He waved a hand at the clothes. "I have no idea whose clothes those are and where they have been,"_

" _Jadiyah's," Kai said as he opened the shirt and pants, laying them down on the bed. "I doubt they've been worn at all," Sesshomaru frowned and eyed the pieces of garments._

" _Whatever," Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance. He stood to put on the shirt and pants. Kai turned the covers down and allowed Sesshomaru to crawl into the bed. Sesshomaru frowned when Kai pulled the covers over him. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Kai stand up straight. Kai opened his mouth to say something but he realized he didn't have any excuse not to be in the bed. He sighed and pulled the covers over once more before settling in the bed next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned, propped his head up on his knuckle and stared at Kai. Kai stared back at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on with you?" Kai opened his mouth to respond but Sesshomaru cut him off by shaking his head. "And don't you dare say '_ nothing' _!"_

" _Baby, its business. Confidential, sorry. I would tell you everything if I could," Kai grinned. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and Kai's grin faltered. Kai hugged Sesshomaru to him and sighed. He pulled the smaller man to lie against his chest and ran his hand through the other's white hair. "I love you," Kai mumbled as he stared at the ceiling of the canopy bed. "Everything I do, I do for you,"_

" _Kai," Sesshomaru glanced up at the man from his place squashed against his chest. They laid there in silence. Sesshomaru fought against the lull of sleep as he stared up at Kai. Kai looked down at him and smiled._

" _I love you, babe," Kai whispered. Sesshomaru allowed himself to go limp against Kai's chest. He burrowed closer to the larger man with a sigh._

" _Love you too," He mumbled lowly. Kai listened as Sesshomaru's breathing evened out. He sighed as he stared down at the smaller man._

" _Anything for you," He mumbled lowly again before he – slowly and silently – slipped from under Sesshomaru, replacing himself with a pillow. He slipped from the bed and silently from the room._

* * *

**Jade Lounge – Present**

Kai yawned widely. He blinked his eyes opened to stare at the person sitting across from him. "You're finally awake," Jadiyah muttered. Kai frowned as he blinked the sleepy haze from his mind.

"Eh? I went to sleep?" Kai asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You woke up right? Then you were sleep," Jadiyah looked up at Kai. Kai glared at him sleepily and Jadiyah replied with a grin. "Well, I have to open this place up in about an hour," Jadiyah stood and stretched.

"Hey," Kai called as Jadiyah began to walk away. Jadiyah stopped and looked at Kai. "About that trip to Europe…."

"Ah! Yes, well, I spoke to Jak," Jadiyah turned to face Kai with a wide grin. "He said that Onigumo agreed – well it was only because he owed Jak a favor because this one time – "

"Yeah, yeah, favors…whatever," Kai groaned. "Stop babbling and get to the point," Jadiyah rolled his eyes.

" _Well,_ " Jadiyah started. "Onigumo agreed to let you guys stay there for a few months,"

"Excellent!"

"But, how are you going to come up with a lie to cover months away in Europe to your precious little doll?" Jadiyah grinned. Kai paled. He looked towards the stairs with a frown.

"Shit…I didn't think of that…"

"That's because you rarely think," Jadiyah smirked. Kai glared and stood up to yell something but Sesshomaru's voice interrupted him.

"Kai?" Came the low sleepy voice. Kai snapped his mouth closed and looked towards Sesshomaru. Jadiyah followed his gaze and his eyebrows shot up.

"Are those my pajamas?" He asked. Sesshomaru frowned down at the clothes before looking up and shrugging. "They look delicious on you!" Jadiyah clapped his hands together. Kai growled something behind him but Jadiyah ignored him. "Now you two run along and get packed for your trip!"

"Trip?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. Kai glared at Jadiyah.

"Jade!" Kai snapped. Jadiyah slapped his hands on his mouth.

"Oppsie!" He gasped. Sesshomaru looked at Kai confusedly.

"What trip?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Eh…well you see – "

"I was trying to make it up to you for scaring you yesterday," Jadiyah said solemnly. "Kai was going to surprise you when you got home…but I'm sorry! I couldn't keep it to myself!" Jadiyah hugged himself with a long sigh. "I have two first class tickets to Europe!"

"Europe?" Sesshomaru asked in surprise.

"Yup!" Jadiyah smiled happily. "I hope you can forgive me!"

"Eh…sure…I guess…" Sesshomaru shrugged. Jadiyah clapped again.

"Oh yay!" He rushed over and hugged Sesshomaru. "You two are going to have so much fun! I went there with my hubby and we had so much fun! It was so romantic too!" Jadiyah smiled. "I wasn't sure where to book you two at first but then Kai came up with the idea of Europe and I thought it would be a good idea too!" Sesshomaru's gaze landed on Kai who smiled. Sesshomaru smiled back. Jadiyah let go of Sesshomaru and pushed him towards Kai. "Now you two get going! Keep the pajamas, Sesshy! You look sexy in them," Jadiyah winked. "Hurry before my customers start coming in and trying to steal you away from Kai!" He waved as Kai led Sesshomaru out the door. Kai stopped in the doorway and grinned at Jadiyah. Jadiyah grinned back.

* * *

**Back At the House**

Kai followed Sesshomaru up the stairs and into the bedroom. "How long are we going for?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned towards Kai. Kai shrugged. "For awhile," Kai said.

"How long is for awhile?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

"It's however long you want to stay, baby," Kai mumbled as he walked up to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the temple. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he watched Kai walk towards the walk-in closet.

"How are we getting there?"

"We're taking Jade's jet,"

* * *

**Jade Inc. Private Jet**

Kai sighed as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. The jet had taken off just 4 hours ago and he was already wishing they'd either turn back around or the plane magically 'poof'ed to their destination. They had about 7 more hours until they reached Paris. He watched as Sesshomaru silently shifted in the seat across from him. Sesshomaru looked up at him and stared. He continued to stare blankly at Kai, who shifted in his seat. "Babe?"

"Aren't you going to get fired for missing work?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I took these days off,"

"So we're staying just for a couple of days?"

"No, we're staying for more than a few days,"

"How long?"

"However long you want, baby,"

"That doesn't make sense," Sesshomaru eyes narrowed. "You made me pack for a month but you say you only took a few days off work,"

"Baby, I told you I got a raise," Kai nodded. "I have some vacation days to kill because I haven't called off since I was hired," Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"You're still a bodyguard?" He asked.

"More of a…personal assistant,"

"Who do you work for?"

"I can't tell you that," Kai said. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Why not?"

"It's confidential, Sessh,"

"Why is everything confidential with you?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"It's because of my job, Sessh," Kai sighed.

"And what is your job?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai spoke and Sesshomaru mimicked him. "That's confidential," Sesshomaru growled. "What  _can_ I know?"

"That I'm getting paid good and – "

"Everything you do, you do for me," Sesshomaru repeated Kai. "That's not saying much. What  _are_ you doing?"

"I can't tell you, Sessh," Kai sighed in annoyance. He ran a hand through his hair. "Can we stop with the twenty questions now?"

"You've not answered a single one of my questions with a straight answer," Sesshomaru frowned.

"Babe, can we just not do this right now?" Kai sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have a major headache," Sesshomaru didn't respond. He glared once more at Kai before turning away from him. He stood up and Kai watched as he walked towards the back of the jet – where the bedroom was. Kai sighed. He stood up as well and walked towards the front. He stopped near the kitchen area and picked up the phone hanging on the wall. He dialed Jadiyah and waited for the man to pick up.

" **Yellow! Jadiyah here,"**

"Jade," Kai sighed. "I'm fucking up, up here," Kai heard the other male snicker.

" **Little trouble in paradise?"**

"We just spent the last 4 hours arguing!"

" **Hot damn! That must mean you're in for 4 hours of make-up sex!"**

"Jade, I'm being serious here…I have no clue what to tell him. Everything I say seems to make him angrier with me," Jadiyah let out a long sigh.

" **Listen to me closely, sweetheart."** Jadiyah paused.  **"This is going to be really difficult for you to comprehend but – try _NOT_  lying to him! Tell him the fucking  _truth,_ you idiot! That would make him less angry because he'd understand  _WHY_  and  _WHAT_  you're doing and  _WHY_  he wasn't supposed to know! And  _WHY_  you were lying to him and  _WHAT_  you were lying to him about!"**

"That just defeats the purpose!" Kai exclaimed.

" **No! _You_  defeat the purpose!"**

"How does that even – "

" **Look. You have _five_   _months_ in Europe. In those  _five months,_  you better remedy whatever the hell is going on between you two. Because if you  _don't,_  by the time you leave Europe, ** _ **he**_ **will also be leaving you! And if he leaves you then that** _ **truly**_ **defeats the purpose,"** Jadiyah yelled through the phone.  **"Get it _together_ , man. Call me when you get to Europe,"**

Kai sighed. "Alright, whatever…" he grumbled and hung up. He banged his head lightly against the wall. "Fuck…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations [French]:
> 
> Monsieur – Mister
> 
> Attention à la marche, s'il vous plaît – Watch your step please
> 
> Parlez-vous Japonaise – Do you speak Japanese ?
> 
> Non. Je suis désolé – no. I'm sorry
> 
> Oui – Yes
> 
> Monsieur Kiyomizu, Je fus chargé d'aller à la villa de Onigumo. Est-ce correct? – Mister Kiyomizu, I was instructed to take you to Onigumo's villa. Is this correct?
> 
> C'est Correct – It is correct.
> 
> Nous sommes arrivés – We have arrived
> 
> Mon Chéri – my darling
> 
> Vous n'avez pas s'inquiéter. Je vais les sacs. – Don't worry. I'll get the bags.
> 
> Bienvenu – welcome
> 
> Comment s'est passé votre vol – how was your flight?
> 
> Comme ci comme ça – so, so/neither good nor bad
> 
> Most of the French used will be really basic French and most often than not, someone will translate it right after the French is spoken.

"… _Trust in me and fall as well," – Tool (from Sober)_  


**Jade Inc. – Private Jet**

Kai took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the bedroom. He peered in to see Sesshomaru curled on one side of the bed under the covers. Kai slipped in silently and slipped under the covers. He laid there staring at the back of Sesshomaru's head. He opened his mouth to say something but Sesshomaru cut him off. "Shut up. I want to sleep and I'm still pissed at you," Kai snapped his mouth closed and frowned. Sesshomaru rolled onto his other side to glare at Kai. "When we land, you better tell me the truth," Sesshomaru growled. Kai's frown deepened when Sesshomaru turned back around.

The two laid there in tense silence, neither one able to fall asleep. After a few more moments of tense silence, they both fell into an uneasy slumber. It wasn't until the crackle of the intercom did they wake again to find they had shifted in their sleep. Sesshomaru was cuddled against Kai with his face buried in the older male's neck and his arms squashed between their bodies. Kai had his arms wrapped tightly around Sesshomaru's waist. The intercom crackled again and Sesshomaru pulled away from Kai. Kai let out a long sigh as he watched Sesshomaru sit at the edge of the bed.

" _Sirs, we'll be landing in about an hour,"_ The pilot said over the intercom. They were asleep that long? Kai stood up from the bed as Sesshomaru walked out of the room and sat down at the table. Kai sat down across from him with a sigh.

"Sessh," Kai started.

"If you're not going to tell me the truth, don't bother wasting your breath in speaking to me right now," Sesshomaru snapped. He crossed his arms and looked out the small window next to him. Kai let out a long sigh.

"Alright, alright! I'll answer your questions, what do you want to know about first?" Kai asked, slumping back in the chair. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"What do you  _really_  do? You're not a bodyguard, are you?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. "And who do you really work for?" Kai sighed and swiped a hand across his face.

"I'll just start from the beginning," Kai grumbled. "I work for a guy named Goshinki," Kai looked down at the table. "I still owe him a lot…He gave me a job when my parents were killed when I was 13. He rescued me from that horrid orphanage…" Kai looked up at Sesshomaru. "He was the one who bailed me out of prison. I am a bodyguard of sorts but I do….less than innocent jobs for him,"

"You work for a crime boss?" Sesshomaru asked breathlessly. Kai frowned.

"You know Goshinki?"

"Only from the news," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"And everyone who knows about him at a personal level or knows what he's doing, when he's doing it, is at danger of losing their lives," Kai said seriously. "This is why I don't tell you anything – why I still refuse to tell you everything," They sat in silence.

"Why did Jadiyah say he had first class tickets when we took his jet?"

"When he says first class, he means private jet," Kai said with a shrug. He chuckled. "He's a clown,"

"Does Jadiyah also work for Goshinki?" Sesshomaru asked. Kai shook his head.

"I met him when I was younger," Kai said. He hesitated after awhile. "We…er…dated for awhile before I met you," Kai rubbed the back of his neck. Sesshomaru frowned but stayed silent.

" _Sirs, we're clear for landing,"_ The intercom buzzed. Kai looked up briefly before he stood with a sigh. Sesshomaru watched him in confusion as he pulled him up by his hand. Kai led the two across from the table to the chairs and buckled both their belts.

"I love you, Sessh," Kai said as he pushed Sesshomaru's hair behind his ear. "Always have, always will….everything I do-"

"I do for you," Sesshomaru mumbled at the same time Kai did. Kai grinned before leaning down and kissing Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Charles de Gualle Airport – Paris, France**

"So this is Paris, huh?" Sesshomaru asked as he stepped out of the plane.

"Well the airport," Kai replied cheekily. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

" _Monsieur! Attention à la marche, s'il vous plaît,"_ Sesshomaru glanced down at the man who had spoken. He was standing at the bottom of the steps that lead down from the plane to the ground.

"What did he say?"

"He said be careful walking down the steps," Kai said. He pulled Sesshomaru back out of the doorway. "Lemme go down first to get the bags out," Kai grinned at Sesshomaru who shrugged.

" _Parlez-vous Japonais?"_ Kai asked as he made his way down the steps. Sesshomaru frowned as he followed behind him. Since when did Kai speak French?

" _Non. Je suis désolé,_ " The man replied.

"Come on, Sessh," Kai said. "We need to get inside and look for our ride," He grinned.

"Ride?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

" _Oui,"_ Kai grinned at Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood holding his arm as he looked around the airport. He was trying to figure out where Kai had disappeared to. He was feeling a bit self-conscious because it felt like the whole airport was staring at him. With a silent huff, Sesshomaru gave up his search of Kai. The man had left with a 'be right back' and disappeared in the crowd of people. "Dammit Kai, where are you," Sesshomaru grumbled lowly. He gave a startled gasp when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to look at a grinning Kai, holding two giant, soft-baked pretzels in his hand.

"The only thing I love about airports," He said with a chuckle. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and took one of the pretzels from Kai.

"So, about that ride," Sesshomaru started as he took a small bite from the pretzel.

"Ah, ya," Kai mumbled as he took a large bite from his pretzel. "He said they'd be waiting somewhere near the front entrance,"

"He? He who?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled the retractable handle up to his rolling luggage bag.

"Jadiyah," Kai said. "He told me to call him when we land so he can get a car over here," Kai grinned. "Just look for our last name," Kai slung the two duffel bags over both his shoulders and pulled up the retractable handle to his own rolling luggage. Sesshomaru nodded to him and they both started for the front entrance. He suddenly pointed, catching Kai's attention.

"There," Sesshomaru said. "Kiyomizu," Kai nodded and led Sesshomaru over to the man holding the sign up with their name.

* * *

After getting everything in the car, Sesshomaru and Kai sat in the back of the limo. Sesshomaru was still nibbling on the giant pretzel Kai had bought them at the airport. "I can't believe I'm in Paris," Sesshomaru said with a smile. Kai chuckled.

"Well, believe it,"

" _Monsieur Kiyomizu, Je fus chargé d'aller à la villa de Onigumo. Est-ce_ _correct?"_ The driver spoke from the front. Sesshomaru looked at Kai confusedly as the man responded back.

" _C'est Correct,"_

"What did he say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We're gonna be staying at a friend's villa. Its way nicer than a hotel," Kai explained.

"Did he say Onigumo?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. Kai furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, why? You know him?"

"I…think I do," Sesshomaru frowned. "The name sounds familiar but I don't remember how," He shrugged a moment later. "It's probably not important,"

"Yeah," Kai wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders and pulled him in close. He grinned down at the younger. "You know….it's been awhile since we got busy," He snickered as he leaned in close to a flushed Sesshomaru. "And…we never did get a chance to do it in a limo…"

"I don't think so," Sesshomaru stated firmly.

0

The noise of the divider rolling down made Kai pull away from his panting husband. He glanced at the cracked window with a raised eyebrow, not once stopping his hand's – which was shoved down Sesshomaru's pants – motion. "K-Kai…ngh…stop…"

" _Nous sommes arrivés,"_ The driver announced after clearing his throat. Kai snickered silently. He turned his gaze back to Sesshomaru when he felt the other male grip his wrist tightly.

"Kai," Sesshomaru hissed.

"What is it,  _Mon_ _chéri_ _,"_ Kai whispered into Sesshomaru's flushed ear.

"Ngh…no more, stop…." Sesshomaru groaned.

"But you're so close," Kai tugged at Kai's hand.

"Kai," he whined before snapping his eyes and month shut. He shuddered as his brow furrowed and gripped Kai's wrist tighter as he came in the other male's hand, biting back a loud groan. Kai snickered and pulled his hand from Sesshomaru. He pulled his hand up his face and licked his fingers.

"You taste way better than the pretzel," He said with a perverted grin. Sesshomaru smacked him in the stomach which earned him a grunt.

"Y-You're…such a pervert," Sesshomaru glared at him. Kai rubbed his stomach while his grin stretched ear to ear.

"And you  _love_ it," Kai cooed. Sesshomaru 'hmphed', trying to get his hair and clothes in some semblance of order.

"Shove it," Sesshomaru grumbled. Kai smirked and opened his mouth to reply – probably with something perverted – but Sesshomaru cut him off. "Shut up,"

"Whatever you say, baby,"

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car when the driver opened it up for him. He nodded to the man and stepped out of the way for Kai to get out. Sesshomaru looked up at the house and his eyes widened. "My Kami, this is gorgeous!" From where the car was parked up until the front door, the ground was lined with vibrantly colored hawthorn trees. Two giant horse-chestnut trees sat on either side of the house, casting shade on part of the front. The walkway was paved with stone that seemed to sparkle.

" _Vous n'avez pas s'inquiéter._ _Je vais les sacs."_ Sesshomaru turned to see Kai walking from behind the car.

" _Bienvenu, bienvenu!"_ Both Kai and Sesshomaru looked down the stone-paved pathway to see a dark haired man walking towards them. Sesshomaru's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ah! Onigumo," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kai looked at him. "He is Naraku's older brother," Sesshomaru looked up at Kai. "How do you know Onigumo?" Kai shrugged.

"I really don't. Jade set this up," Kai said with another shrug. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow then turned back to Onigumo who had made it to them.

"You must be the Kiyomizus.  _Bienvenu á Paris!"_ He smiled and shook both their hands, repeating another 'Welcome' in French. "Ah," He paused in front of Sesshomaru and looked down slightly at the other male. " _Vous êtes appelés Sesshomaru, non?_ " Sesshomaru frowned in confusion and looked at Kai.

"Yeah, his name is Sesshomaru," Kai answered.

"Ah!  _Pardon_ , _pardon!_ I have been talking French for so long," He smiled. "It will be a bit challenging for me to stick to Japanese," He chuckled. Sesshomaru smiled weakly.

"That is quite alright,"

"Come, come! Come inside! You both must be a bit exhausted.  _Comment s'est passé votre vol_ _?"_ He quickly escorted them inside. Sesshomaru looked to Kai again for a translation.

"Meh… _comme ci comme ça,"_ Kai said with a shrug. "It could have been worse," He added with a chuckle. Sesshomaru frowned and rolled his eyes. He was definitely going to need a dictionary for this trip.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MissTuffcy: Pardon my French, it's been years.
> 
> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).
> 
> Translations [French]:
> 
> _**Je t’aime** – I love you_
> 
> _**Beaucoup/très bien** – Very much_
> 
> _**Bonjour** – Hello/how do you do?_
> 
> _**Je m'inquiète** – I worry_
> 
> _**Il est un peu moins de sain d'esprit.** – He is a little less than sane_
> 
> _**Être tranquille** – Rest [Rest easy/peacefully]  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> Most of the French used will be really basic French and most often than not, someone will translate it right after the French is spoken.

 

"Don’t hide your mistakes, ‘cos they’ll find you; burn you [away],” _– Three Days Grace (From Get Out Alive)_

“Well, shit, tell me something I don’t know, you fucking _asshole_!” Sesshomaru’s gaze snapped up from the suitcase he was currently unpacking to regard Kai, who had just walked back into the room. He had an irritated scowl etched onto his face as he paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever,” Kai ran a hand through his hair before grumbling “Are you sure?” He let out a frustrated growl, “Well, fuck! I get it, bastard. Bye,” He tossed his phone on the bed with an irritated growl.

“Who was that?” Sesshomaru asked with a frown.

“Jadiyah, he was mad because I didn’t call him back,” Kai grumbled with a roll of his eyes. “Swear that guy is worse than my-“ Kai suddenly stopped talking which made Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow.

“Your what?” Sesshomaru egged on. Kai continued to stare at Sesshomaru and the white haired male could practically see the wheels turning in the cobalt haired male’s head. Sesshomaru blank-faced and rolled his eyes up. “Never mind, Kai,” Sesshomaru folded up the last of his shirts and stood. He crossed his arms and frowned at Kai. “I feel like I get better feedback from a brick wall than I do talking to you,” that seemed to snap Kai out of whatever self-induced trance he was in.

“ _Je t’aime,_ ” Kai said as he approached Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru frowned in confusion as he was wrapped in Kai’s arms. “ _Je t’aime beaucoup. Je t’aime très, très, très, très, très, très, très bien…”_

“Kai, you’re scaring me,” Sesshomaru grumbled against the taller man’s chest.

“We should do something today,” Kai mumbled into Sesshomaru’s hair. “Something romantic,”

“You’re really starting to scare me now,” Sesshomaru pushed at Kai’s chest. “What’s up with you all of a sudden?” He managed to pull away from Kai slightly to look up at him.

“Nothing,” Kai said with a grin. “We’re finally here and I just want to spend more time with you…we rarely ever have long periods of time to spend it with each other….you were always at the office and I was always at work,”  Kai placed his lips against Sesshomaru’s forehead. “I just wanna show you how much I love you,”

“Right now?” Sesshomaru asked. “I really just want to take a nap…” Kai snickered as Sesshomaru began to grumble something unintelligible.

“Okay, grumpy,” Kai pulled away from Sesshomaru to smirk down at him. “You take your nap and I’ll start planning crap,”

“Bastard…” Sesshomaru grumbled as he walked into the bathroom connected to the room. Kai snickered and walked out the room. As he walked down the hall, he noticed someone else walking up it. It looked to be Onigumo.

“Ah, just the man I was coming to see! Hey Oni-“ Kai stopped as the man looked up at him with a dark glower. Kai stopped and watched as the man brushed passed him. That was not Onigumo. When he first met Onigumo, the guy exuded a sort of sunny calm, and collectiveness that seemed to shout ‘you can trust me’. His eyes were a warm and inviting red – but that man that just passed, his eyes were a haunted and shaded red – seemingly troubled about something. The whole aura of that man was dark, depressing, and just downright deadly. “Well then…” Kai grumbled. He turned on his heels to seek out Onigumo.

* * *

 

Sesshomaru sighed as he stepped into the room with a fresh pair of clothes on. “Sesshomaru?” Sesshomaru turned his attention to the door at the call of his name. It was Naraku standing in the doorway look more than surprised.

“Oh, hello Naraku,” Sesshomaru smiled. “I was wondering when I’d see you,”

“What are you doing here?” Naraku asked as he walked all the way into the room. Sesshomaru sighed and sat down on the bed.

“I wish I could say that I know why I’m here and that I’m on a romantic getaway with my idiot of a lover, but I know none of that is true,” Sesshomaru grumbled lowly. Naraku frowned.

“What do you mean?” Sesshomaru looked up at Naraku and studied his face for a long while. During those silent moments, Naraku made his way farther into the room, sitting down next to Sesshomaru.

“Kai is….” Sesshomaru stopped and searched for the right words to convey the older man. “Involved in…less then…legal activities shall we say?”

“You think he’s here running away from the law,” it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Sesshomaru nodded.

“He won’t tell me all of the details, just that he’ll do anything and everything for me and won’t let anything happen to me,” Sesshomaru grumbled, looking down at his lap. Naraku’s frown deepened at that. He placed a hand on Sesshomaru’s shoulder, making the other look at him.

“Are you in danger?” Naraku asked. Sesshomaru frowned.

“I’m not sure,” Sesshomaru responded after some time.

“How was your flight?” Naraku asked. “Do you like it here so far?” Sesshomaru smiled at him and told him everything, save the incident in the car, about their trip. Even the argument they got into before that (but didn’t go into great details). After a while, Sesshomaru gave off a yawn.

“You should sleep,” Naraku said, standing up. “Sorry if I stopped you from doing as such,” Sesshomaru smiled.

“It’s quite alright, Naraku. I enjoy talking with you,” He stretched. “I just need a little nap, I’m not entirely sure why I’m so sleepy,” Naraku’s eyes narrowed at this. He watched as Sesshomaru made his way to the head of the bed, turned the sheets down and settled in the bed.

“ _Être tranquille_ ,” Naraku mumbled before he left the room, a deep scowl on his face.

* * *

“Ah!” Onigumo exclaimed as he looked up in the doorway of his office to see Kai standing there. He smiled as the cobalt haired male walked in, closing the door behind him. “ _Bonjour, monsieur_ Kiyomizu. What can I do you for?”

“Do you have a brother?” Kai asked as he sat in the chair across from Onigumo. Onigumo frowned.

“ _Oui._ I’m guessing you just ran into him, yes? I didn’t realize he’d come home so soon. He has these days where he’ll go off somewhere and I’d never hear a word from him at all. _Je m'inquiète beaucoup_ …especially when he does that. _Il est un peu moins de sain d'esprit.”_ Kai frowned at that.

“Is it safe for us to be here, then?” Onigumo smiled.

“ _Oui, **vous n'avez pas s'inquiéter**_. He keeps to himself. Unless you provoke him in some type of way, he’s harmless!” Onigumo sighed. “He wasn’t always like this….” Onigumo looked down at his desk. “All his problems seem to stem from the same thing, and it’s this man named Inuyasha-“

“Wait Inuyasha Tashio?” Kai asked with a frown. Onigumo looked up at him with furrowed brows.

“Yes…you know him?”

“The bastard has caused me a few problems as well…” Kai grumbled heatedly. “Can’t do anything about it though, obviously,” Kai glanced at the door. Onigumo sat up with a raised eyebrow.

“Do tell,” egged on.

“Well…you see,”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MissTuffcy: Pardon my French, it's been years.
> 
> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).
> 
> Translations [French]:
> 
>  ** _Qui_** – Who
> 
>  **S’est-il allez** – Is he now/ Now is he ***** [I doubt this is even grammatically correct, but I wanted Kai to say something snazzy, k? If anyone knows the correct grammatical way (if this isn’t it) please tell me]
> 
>  **Si tu me rends service, je te renverrai l'ascenseur** – You do me a favor, I’ll return the favor (close to the saying: You scratch my back, I’ll scratch your back)
> 
>  
> 
> Most of the French used will be really basic French and most often than not, someone will translate it right after the French is spoken.

"Don’t put your life in someone’s hands, they’re bound to steal it away,” _– Three Days Grace (From Get Out Alive)_

 _“Well, you see…”_ Kai paused and looked up at the ceiling. It truly all stems from their old man.”

“Their? _Qui?_ Who is their?” Onigumo asked. Kai looked down at Onigumo before returning his gaze back to the ceiling.

“Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They’re brothers,” Kai explained.

“Close….?” Onigumo asked. The hesitation in his voice made Kai look down at him with a frown.

“Not particularly…why?” Onigumo seemed startled at the question. His eyes had widened slightly as he regarded Kai.

“Hn…Their names have different spellings even though its pronounced somewhat similarly. I always thought nothing of it. Inuyasha T-A-I-S-H-O and Sesshomaru T-A-S-H-I-O,” Onigumo said with a frown. Kai looked back up at the ceiling with a frown. He shrugged a moment later.

“Never really paid much mind to it,” Kai smirked. “But he’s not a T-A-S-H-I-O anymore, _s’est-il allez_ *,” Kai snickered. “He’s K-I-Y-O-M-I-Z-U now,” Onigumo smiled (though it looked somewhat forced to Kai).

“Yes, yes, of course,”

“Ah, yeah. That’s why I came in here really,” Kai sat up straight in the chair, his face now serious. “Do you know Takemaru?”

* * *

 

**Japan – Taisho Compound**

_BANG BANG BANG_

Kagome jumped at the sudden banging noise. She looked up at Izayoi who was now looking towards the entranceway to the sitting room they were currently in. She watched as one of the butlers walked past the room to answer the front door, which had been the source of the banging. The two sat in silence before the butler came and stood in the entranceway of the sitting room. “There are detectives wishing to seek audience with the family,” the butler said. “An Akagi and Shiraishi,”

“Ah,” Izayoi frowned. She nodded a moment later than excused herself from the room to seek out Inuyasha and prepare some tea. Kagome stood up as the two dark haired detectives came into the room.

“We apologize for any inconvenience this visit has brought to you on such short notice,” The shorter of the two said, as they both bowed to her. Kagome returned the bow and gestured to the couch as she took her own seat.

“My name is Rukia Akagi,” The shorter of the two said. She gestured to her partner, “And this is my partner Akira Shiraishi,”

“Kagome Taisho,” Kagome nodded at the two detectives. “I’m Inuyasha’s wife,”

“Izayoi Taisho, I’m his mother,” They all looked up as Izayoi walked into the room holding a computer. Behind her was a maid holding a tray of tea. “Inuyasha isn’t feeling up to coming down the stairs so we set up this webcam,” The two detectives looked at each other and shrugged. Izayoi sat down and held the laptop on her lap, turning on the screen as she sat. Inuyasha appeared on the screen laying down on the bed looking miserable and staring blankly at the camera.

“It is just the 3 of you?” Akagi asked with a frown.

“My daughter is at school,” Kagome said.

“I thought Inuyasha had a brother,” Shiraishi commented.

“You need him as well?” Kagome asked with a frown. “I’m not sure if we could get a hold of him right now,”

“Why?” Akagi asked.

“He and Inuyasha are on rocky terms,” Kagome explained. Akagi and Shiraishi exchanged looks briefly.

“He did not do it,” They all looked at the laptop. Inuyasha was glaring at the camera.

“We can’t erase names right now,” Akagi said. “Everyone is a suspect,”

“He didn’t do it, I know Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha growled. Shiraishi crossed his arms and sat back in the chair.

“Let’s start with the question that should have been answered a while ago,” Shiraishi started. “Where were you all in the night in question?”

“We were coming from Izzy’s violin recital….It’s a 2 hour drive from the music hall from here,” Kagome said with a frown. “We got the call that Inuyasha was in the hospital,”

“Anyone saw you at this time?” Shiraishi asked.

“Yes, everyone at the recital saw us leaving and in there,” Izayoi said with a frown.

“What time did that recital end?”

“It ended around 8:30, but we stopped to talk to some friends so we ended up leaving the music hall around 9:00.” Izayoi tapped her bottom lip.

“What time did you hit the road, Inuyasha?”

“9:30,” Inuyasha mumbled.

“Inuyasha, on that day, who were you all in contact with?” Akagi suddenly asked. On the screen, Inuyasha frowned.

“I was at the business party, there were a lot of people standing around,” Inuyasha grumbled.

“Did you bring anyone along with you?”

“Yes, I brought Sesshomaru with me but…I made him mad so he left early,” Inuyasha frowned. Akagi and Shiraishi looked at each other.

“If you two went together, how did he manage to get home? Did he bring his own car?”

“No, we rode together. He caught a ride with-“ Inuyasha suddenly stopped talking and his expression darkened. “Naraku….I bet he’s the one who did it!”

“Who is Naraku?” Akagi and Izayoi asked.

“Naraku is hell bent on ruining my life because he thinks I stole his girlfriend!” Inuyasha yelled. “I bet he did it! And he’s trying to frame Sesshomaru because I made him mad!”

“Did you two have an altercation?”

“Yes, he told me he’d end my existence,” Inuyasha furrowed his brow as Akagi and Shiraishi exchanged looks again.

“Was there anyone else at the party that you exchanged words with?”

“Well,” Inuyasha frowned again. “There was Koga, Ryuuketsusai, Saichi, Kaguya, Bankotsu, Miroku, Sango, and a few other people I can’t remember….”

“Is it at all possible for us to get in contact with these people? Also to get in contact with this Naraku person?” Akagi asked.

“Also Sesshomaru,” Shiraishi added.

“I can get a hold of Ryuu, Saichi, Miroku and Sango, but the other people, you’ll probably have to wait until the next business party to get a hold of personally,” Inuyasha grumbled. “As for Naraku and Sesshomaru: Sesshomaru hasn’t answered any of my calls and his house phone is off and Naraku, I don’t know where that bastard is at…” Akagi and Shiraishi exchanged looks once more before they stood. Kagome and Izayoi stood as well.

“We have no farther questions at this time, thank you for your time,” Akagi said as the two detectives bowed. Izayoi and Kagome bowed.

“Do you know who did it?” Izayoi asked. “I mean do you have any suspicions?”

“We can’t say for sure, ma’am. We’ll have to speak with all the current suspects,” Akagi said with a frown.

“We need all the details before we can come to a solid conclusion,” Shiraishi said airily, as he glanced at the screen. Inuyasha glared at him.

“I gave you everything!”

“No…you gave us _parts_ of everything you know,” Shiraishi said, folding his arms. “You’re protecting your brother, but your protection of your brother just may land him in even more trouble,” Shiraishi uncrossed his arms and left the room. Akagi bowed one last time before following her partner out the room.

Kagome frowned as she looked at the screen. “Is he speaking the truth, Inuyasha?” Inuyasha said nothing. “Are you hiding something?” The screen turned off. “Inuyasha…” Izayoi frowned and placed the laptop down on the table.

“I’ll see if I can get in contact with Sesshomaru,” Izayoi whispered.

* * *

 

_“Ah, yeah. That’s why I came in here really,” Kai sat up straight in the chair, his face now serious. “Do you know Takemaru?”_

Onigumo’s whole demeanor changed. The warmth of his eyes and smile suddenly dissipated. It was replaced with cold, hard eyes, and a deadly smirk. “I see…and did Goshinki tell you to ask me?” Kai’s eyes widened slightly. “I knew there was something familiar about you, I just couldn’t quite place it,” Onigumo sat back in the chair with a chuckle. Kai turned his head slightly when he heard the door lock.

“I like you Kai,” Onigumo said suddenly, standing up. He walked to the far side of the window and drew the curtains up to reveal a sizeable window that stretched across the entire span of the wall - it _was_ the wall. Onigumo stood there staring out the window. “Do you know what the code is?”

“What code?”

“Goshinki is a partner of mines,” Onigumo said, switching subjects. He turned around and placed his hands on the desk. “Anyone who asks for Takemaru knows too much. We are to kill them as soon as the sentence is uttered,” Kai’s eyes narrowed. “But I like you Kai…and I do adore that _husband_ of yours as well,” Onigumo’s eyes glinted evilly. “ _Si tu me rends service, je te renverrai l'ascenseur,_ ”

“…” Kai said nothing as he watched Onigumo walk around the desk.

“You do me a couple favors and you’ll disappear off of Goshinki’s map and your lover will stay out of harm’s way…you fail to do so and…” Onigumo chuckled. “You’ll be forced to watch as he’s defiled, tortured, and killed,” Onigumo laughed. “And then you’ll be killed,” He returned to his place behind his desk. “What do you say? _Si tu me rends service, je te renverrai l'ascenseur?_ Your scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours? You do errands for me and your lover is safe from harm,”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).
> 
> Translations [French]:
> 
>  ** _Français_** – French
> 
>  Translations [Japanese]:
> 
> _**KikkuKikku** \- Kick  & Kick_
> 
> _Most of the French used will be really basic French and most often than not, someone will translate it right after the French is spoken._

  
“Truth at last cannot be hidden. Dissimulation is of no avail. Dissimulation is to no purpose before so great a judge. Falsehood puts on a mask. Nothing is hidden under the sun.” – Leonardo Da Vinci

 

“What do you say? _Si tu me rends service, je te renverrai l'ascenseur?_ You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours? You do errands for me and your lover is safe from harm,”

“What do you want?” Kai growled. Onigumo grinned.

“That’s more like it!” He was silent for a moment as he took his seat back behind his desk. He folded his hands together, rested his elbows on the desk, and tapped them against his chin. “I do not know what I want right this moment,”

“What?!” Kai shouted.

“Would you like me to repeat it in _français_?” Onigumo’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I’ll let you know what I want later, in the meantime,” Onigumo closed his eyes and smiled warmly. “Enjoy yourself with your _husband,”_ Kai frowned. Taking that as a dismissal, he stood up and left the room. As the door closed behind Kai, Onigumo swiveled around in the chair to look out the window. “Yes…enjoy it as if it were the last days you had with him…”

* * *

 

**Japan – Kikkukikku HQ ***

“Nothing is adding up,” Akagi groaned as she threw a stack of manila folders on the table top. Her partner looked up at her with a frown. “We’ve interviewed all the damn suspects and _all_ of them have a reason to off Mr. Taisho!”

“Well….he _is_ a business man,” Shiraishi pointed out. “And we didn’t interview everyone.  Remember we still can’t get into contact with Naraku or Sesshomaru,” Akagi plopped down in front of Shiraishi with a sigh.

“Wait, did you say Sesshomaru?” Both Akagi and Shiraishi looked up at the man who had walked into the room.

“Yes, you know him?”

“Dr. Sesshomaru Tashio, of course I know him,” The man said with a frown. “My wife started going to him after her sister died,”

“Doctor?” Shiraishi asked, looking at Akagi.

“He’s a Psychologist,” The man said, going towards the corner of the room. He picked up a pen and paper. Scribbling on the piece of paper, he walked over to Akagi and handed it to her. “This is the address to his office,”

“Oh! Thank you so much, Kurokawa! Why weren’t you put on this case with us anyway? We need your expertise!”

“Hey! You trying to say I’m not an expert?” Shiraishi complained loudly.

“No, you’re loud and brash,” She grumbled.

“I’m working a different case…I can’t explain the details,” He said as he left out the room. But before he left, he uttered: “Just know, our two cases are somewhat linked,” That made both Akagi and Shiraishi stare after the man.

“We should check up on that now,” Shiraishi said nodding towards the paper. Akagi looked down with a frown. She looked up and nodded at him.

* * *

 

**Japan – HYM**

“H.Y.M.?” Akagi asked as she looked up at the building. She glanced at Shiraishi who shrugged. Akagi shrugged herself and knocked on the door.

“There’s a note,” Shiraishi said, walking over to the window. “ _‘Dr. Tashio is out of the office, the doctor is not sure when he will return. If you have any questions or grievances please contact the number below:’”_ Shiraishi read. “And there’s this number with the name Jaken over it…and an ugly green toad drawing thing on it…”

“Let’s give it a call then,”

* * *

 

**Japan – Taisho Compound**

Izayoi made her way to the study on the first floor. As soon as she walked into the room, she closed and locked it behind her. She made her way over to the phone and picked it up, dialing a number. Waiting a bit, after the 4th ring, the phone was answered by a young girl, by the sound of her voice.

**“Tohara residence, Tohara Mira speaking!”**

“Oh, hello there Mira, darling. How are you?”

**“OH! Mrs. Taisho! Hi! I’m fine, what about you? Oh…I heard about Inuyasha, is he okay?”**

“Yes…and what do you mean you heard about Inuyasha?”

**“It was all over the news! You didn’t know? They even say they suspect foul play in the family!”**

“What?” Izayoi gasped.

**“I don’t believe all that junk though. You wanted my mom or dad?”**

“Can I talk to your dad, sweetie?”

**“’Kay! He’s been home a lot more since Sesshy moved,”**

“Sesshomaru moved?”

 **“Yeah! You didn’t k- HEY!”** There was rattling on the phone as if it were snatched from her.

 **“Hello? Who is this?”**  The voice was deep.

“This is Izayoi Taisho,” Izayoi stated.

**“Oh, hello Izayoi…Did you need anything?”**

“Yes, I was wondering if you knew how to get in touch with Sesshomaru. Mira said he moved? Detectives wanted to ask him some questions so we can figure out who did this to Inuyasha,”

 **“I see…I’m not entitled to give away such information. If you do not know where he lives or his new number, he must have not wanted you to have it for some reason or another,”** Tohara sighed in the phone. **“I truly apologize, Izayoi, but I cannot give you this information,”**

“But Tohara, it’s not for me! It’s for the detectives!”

**“Then I will give it directly to the detectives. Send them my way and I’ll give them the details,”**

“Wouldn’t it just be easier for you to-“

 **“Miss Taisho,”** Tohara’s voice hardened. **“It will be done this way or no way. Good day,”** With that, the line went dead. Izayoi stared at the phone with a deep frown.

* * *

 

**Japan – KikkuKikku HQ**

“Well that was a load of crap for nothing,” Shiraishi sighed as he banged his head on the table. Akagi groaned as she leaned back in the chair.

“And we’re back to where we started. Countless of suspects but no leads. We need to get in contact with 2 people that just may crack this case wide open!”

_Ring Ring Ring_

Akagi looked over at the phone with a groan. “Too far...” She groaned as she got up to answer the phone. “Thank you for calling KikkuKikku Detective Agency, I’m Detective Rukia Akagi, how can I help you?”

 **“It’s Izayoi Taisho. I know you can get in contact with Sesshomaru,”** At this Akagi’s eyes widened and she looked at Shiraishi.

“I’m listening,”

* * *

 

**Japan – Kiyomizu Residence**

“This is the place,” Akagi said, looking up at the house. “It’s quite lovely,”

“Yeah,” The walked up to the front door and knocked. Akagi rang the doorbell a few times before looking up at Shiraishi.

“I don’t think anyone is home?”

“Do you remember the sign on the door at the HYM?” Shiraishi asked as he bent down and pulled up the rug. Akagi frowned as she watched Shiraishi dig into the plant next to the door.

“Yeah, why?”

“Do you think he might have left the country?” Shiraishi now was feeling the top of the door. He grinned in triumph when he found a key. He reached down to unlock the door but Akagi gripped his arm.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Akagi hissed. “This is breaking and entering! We can’t go in here without permission!” Shiraishi shook Akagi off his wrist with a smirk.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” he said as he unlocked the door. He placed the key back on top of the door and walked in. Akagi growled in protest but followed him in anyway.

“Wow this place is gorgeous,” Akagi mumbled. She stopped at a particular wall, looking up at the pictures that decorated them. It was of Sesshomaru and another blue haired male.

“So that’s Sesshomaru, huh?” Shiraishi asked, coming to stand next to Akagi. “He’s a pretty little something,” Akagi glared at him. “But who is the guy? A boyfriend?”

“Well, obviously considering in one of the pictures, they’re kissing,” Akagi rolled her eyes. She frowned as she walked farther in the house. “Now…why the hell are we in here and what are we looking for?”

“Evidence, my good lady,” Shiraishi said with a smirk. He froze and turned when he heard keys jingling. “Shit, hide!” He hissed harshly. Akagi’s eyes widened but she did as she was commanded.

* * *

 

Jadiyah whistled as he walked up to the house, swinging his keys as he went. He stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes. The mat on the ground was slightly tilted. He knew he didn’t leave it like that. With one hand wrapped around the keys, he reached his other hand in his coat, looked back at the car that was sitting on the street and nodded his head towards the house.

Turning his attention back to the door, Jadiyah pulled his hands out of his jacket and tried the knob. It was locked. Frowning, Jadiyah unlocked the door and walked in.

Conscious of the possible danger he could be in, Jadiyah walked slowly through the house. His first stop was the kitchen. He materialized paper from out of his jacket and sat them down on the counter and narrowed his eyes. He glanced to his right at the pantry closet. He quickly snatched out a .9mm pistol from his jacket and aimed it at the closet. “If you value your life, you’ll come out of the closet with your hands up and quickly explain to me how and why you’re in here,” A moment of silence passed by before the closet opened slowly to revel a short haired woman with brown eyes and pale skin. “Tell me who you are and why I shouldn’t blow your head off your shoulders?”

“I’m detective Rukia Akagi,” She said. “And I’d advise you to put your gun down,”

“In this situation, sweetheart, I don’t think you should be handing out advice,” Jadiyah said with a smirk. The cocking of a gun drew Jadiyah’s attention away from Akagi to see Shiraishi in the doorway aiming a gun at him. Jadiyah raised an eyebrow. “How cute,” the sound of 3 more cocking guns brought Shiraishi’s attention away from Jadiyah to the 3 men standing around him.

“Drop it,” The man to his right growled.  Shiraishi raised his arms up and slowly lowered the gun to the floor. One of the men pointing a gun at him kicked it towards Jadiyah. Jadiyah grinned widely, motioning with his gun for Akagi to walk towards her partner. When the two stood together, Jadiyah picked up the gun and twirled it around his finger, never relaxing the arm that was aiming the gun at Akagi.

“Well, well, well,” Jadiyah cooed. “Why are their puppies sniffing around my friend’s house?”

“Sesshomaru is your friend?”

“No,” Jadiyah raised an eyebrow and looked at the gun he was twirling around. “He’s my friend’s fuck-toy – I mean husband,” Jadiyah grinned evilly. “But don’t tell him I said that,” He laughed and motioned for the two towards the room. “Now how about you two pretty sniffers go sit in the living room while I make us some tea!” Jadiyah chirped happily. His smile suddenly vanished into a thin line. “Try anything funny and … by the time I’m through with you, your body would no longer be recognizable as a human…or even as something that once lived,” His eyes flashed dangerously. He gave a closed-eye smile and turned towards the counter as the three men bullied both Shiraishi and Akagi into the living room.

* * *

 

**France – La Villa de Onigumo**

Kai made his way back to the room. As he walked in the room, he could tell Sesshomaru was just waking up. _‘Has it already been 3 hours?’_ Sesshomaru had sat up and was yawning, running a hand through his hair. The two stared at each other for a while before Sesshomaru smiled at him. When Kai didn’t return the smile, Sesshomaru frowned. He stood up out of the bed and walked over to Kai. “What’s wrong, Kai?”

“You know I love you, right?” Kai mumbled. Sesshomaru frowned.

“Yes…and I love you too, but-“ Kai pulled Sesshomaru to him by his arm and placed a hand to his cheek.

“I love you…no matter what, never forget that,” Kai mumbled as he pressed his lips to Sesshomaru’s.

“W-Kai…what happened? What’s wrong with you?” Sesshomaru struggled against the tight hold Kai had on him.

“I love you,” Kai repeated again as he deepened the kiss. “Always have…always will,” he whispered against Sesshomaru’s lips.

“Kai-mm,” Kai cut him off by wrapping both his arms around Sesshomaru, backing him up towards the bed.

“Will always love you no matter what,”

“Kai!” Sesshomaru groaned as the taller male began peppering kisses along his neck.

“Never forget that, Sessh,” Kai whispered as he began to unbutton Sesshomaru’s shirt. He pushed the male gently on the bed and leaned over him.

“Kai…” Sesshomaru stared up at him in confusion.

“ _Qui_?” Kai asked with a smirk. “Can’t I make love to my husband?”

“You’re a clown…” Sesshomaru said, rolling his eyes.

“Yes…but you love this clown,” Kai growled seductively as he leaned in to kiss Sesshomaru.

“Can’t argue with that,” Sesshomaru whispered breathily.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

  
“Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and that which cannot remain silent” – _Victor Hugo_

**Japan – Kiyomizu Residence**

Jadiyah hummed a happy tune as he walked into the sitting room with a tray of tea. “Hope you like mint,” He smiled at the two detectives as he sat the tray on the table. Akagi glanced at the two men standing on either side of the couch she and Shiraishi were sitting on then to the man standing behind Jadiyah. “So, who are you two again?”

“Akagi and Shiraishi,” Akagi answered. “We’re private agents from KikkuKikku branch,”

“I see,” Jadiyah said as he took his cup of tea. He wafted the cup under his nose for a moment, breathing in deeply.

“Who are you?” Akagi asked after Jadiyah took a sip of his tea.

“Jadiyah,” was the simple answer as the male sat back in the chair to get comfortable.

“Jadiyah…?” Shiraishi pressed.

“Just. Jadiyah,” There was an irritated spark in the male’s caramel orbs. There was more silence before Akagi spoke up again.

“Would it be okay if we asked you a few questions?” Akagi asked.

“Sure, but ask the wrong thing, you will die,” Jadiyah said, sipping his tea. Akagi and Shiraishi glanced at each other.

“How do you know Sesshomaru?” Akagi asked as Shiraishi reached for a cup of tea. Akagi followed suit.

“I told you this earlier,” Jadiyah rolled his eyes. “He’s married to my friend…though I did meet him before that,”

“How so?” The cocking of a gun made Akagi tense. “I-I mean…er…You’re the owner of Jade Industries right? The chain of lounges, bars, and cafes?”

“Yup, that’s me,” Jadiyah watched as the two took a sip of the tea. “You said you worked at KikkuKikku, right?”

“Yeah,” Shiraishi said.

“Interesting,” Jadiyah mumbled and said nothing farther. Akagi and Shiraishi looked at each other. “You know, you’re dealing with something beyond that incident with Inuyasha,” Akagi and Shiraishi froze.

“How did you know we were working on that particular case?”

“Please…it doesn’t take a genius to know,” Jadiyah rolled his eyes. “Inuyasha was in an accident and now you’re here sniffing aroud his brother’s place when he’s out of town, looking for possible clues to convict him,”

“What?” Shiraishi shouted. “We are-“

“Shut up! Don’t interrupt Jadiyah!” The man next to Shiraishi smacked him in the back of the head. Shiraishi glared at him and rubbed his head. He returned his gaze back to Jadiyah as the man had started chuckling.

“I would advise you to get out while you still have your life,” Jadiyah smirked. “There are people who will kill you just because you’re in some way involved with Sesshomaru,” Jadiyah closed his eyes. “And I mean not in the good way,”

“What do you mean?” Akagi frowned as the world suddenly shifted without her permission. She blinked and shook her head.

“I mean: Don’t get involved. Drop the case, _now._ ” Jadiyah’s smirk widened.

“i…” Akagi shook her head again. She glanced at Shiraishi who had slumped over to the ground. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Jadiyah gave a closed-eye smile. Akagi’s eyes drooped closed and she slumped over to the floor. Jadiyah sat the cup down and stood. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He nodded to the two on the floor. “Get rid of them,”

“Yes sir,”

“Get rid of the one upstairs too,” Jadiyah’s mouth set in a grim line. “But don’t let that one out alive,” With that, Jadiyah dug his phone out of his jacket and stalked out the door.

* * *

 

**France – La Villa de Onigumo**

Kai closed his eyes and pressed his face into Sesshomaru’s neck as he thrust his hips forward and back repeatedly. He felt Sesshomaru’s nails bite into his back as he quickened his pace. The piercing sound of his phone ringing made him growl angrily. “Ignore it,” He heard Sesshomaru gasp. When the ringing stopped just to pick back up again, Kai sighed. He pulled slightly away from Sesshomaru but the grip the other male had on him made it impossible for him to move any farther.

“Sessh,”

“Don’t you stop,” was the low threatening growl he got in response.

“I gotta,”

“No!”

“Sessh! It’s probably Jadiyah again,” Kai said, trying to pry Sesshomaru’s arms off him.

“I don’t care!”

“Sessh!” The phone stopped ringing again and picked up again. “Sessh, c’mon,”

“Ugh!” Sesshomaru growled as he let go of Kai. He turned on his side as Kai rolled out of the bed.

“Sorry, baby,” Kai said with a frown. He got up from the bed and walked over to the mahogany vanity dresser, where his phone was ringing and vibrating on. Kai picked the phone up and sighed. “What the hell do you want? Isn’t it like 5 in the morning where you-“

Kai’s sudden pause made Sesshomaru glance over at him. “I see…well…I’m kinda in a bind here too,” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed at him. ‘ _Did that idiot really just stop to talk to Jadiyah?’_ Sesshomaru sighed and stood up from the bed. He walked over to the dresser on the opposite side of the room where Kai was sitting. He pulled out some white pants, and a white, light turtle neck sweater. Putting the article of clothing on, he started for the door (though not before grabbing black slipper shoes). When he got near Kai, the other male grabbed his wrist and looked up at him in confusion.

“Where are you going?”

“Out,” Sesshomaru snatched his wrist from Kai and continued out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

 

As Sesshomaru walked down the steps, stepping into his shoes as he went, he heard the sound of a violin. He stopped at the bottom of the steps with a frown. He followed the sound of the violin. It brought him to a long room that had the lights off, but there was enough light in the room coming from the 3 floor to ceiling window at the far end to see someone standing there.

The person standing there was the one playing the violin. As the violin player continued, Sesshomaru walked closer. On closer inspection, the violinist was slowly turning towards him but not stopping in his play, not even pausing. Sesshomaru got close enough to see that it was Naraku who was playing. He tilted his head slightly as Naraku closed his eyes and broke into a flourish of moment with the bow. After the flourish, his hand movement slowed down to more slow and drawn out notes, then turned into short puffs.

Sesshomaru glanced at the man’s fingers as they glided across the neck of the violin, coming to a shaking halt for a moment as the sound _vibrated_. The raw emotion from the song could be heard clearly. It held a tint of anger, but the sadness was clear. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened in slight awe as the bow and Naraku’s fingers pace quickened in a crescendo.

When he strung his bow upwards and pulled it away into rest position, Sesshomaru knew the song was over.  Sesshomaru and Naraku stood there in silence staring at each other. “That was beautiful,” Sesshomaru finally managed to mumble. “What song was that?”

“Vitali Chaconne,”

“Chaconne….I don’t think I’ve ever heard this piece played…so…I can’t even think of a word to describe it,”

“Was it really…?” Naraku asked silently as he stared out the window. Sesshomaru watched him silently.

“Yes,” Sesshomaru said after a while. Naraku smiled small but said nothing.

“Would you like to hear it again?” Naraku glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye.

“I would love to,” Sesshomaru said.

* * *

 

 **“No more stalling. You know what to do,”** Kai ran a hand through his hair as he glared at his reflection.

“Not right now…I just can’t,”

**“You know what’s going to happen if you don’t tell him, right?”**

“And I also know whats gonna happen if I _do_ tell him,” Kai growled.

**“That’s beside the point. He deserves to know and _you’re_ going to tell him or he’s going to learn in the worse possible way!” **

“I know…” They both were quiet.

 **“2 weeks,”** Jadiyah said.

“2 weeks?”

 **“After 2 weeks, everything will change…I’ll call you later,”** and with that said, Jadiyah hung up. Kai sighed and placed the phone back on the dresser. He stared at his reflection.

“Fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is finals. :o
> 
> Sorry for the missing days of updates!
> 
> Also sorry for the poor description of the “flourishes” and stuff. It was kinda difficult for me to describe the hand motions of a violin player. Crescendo, for those who don’t know, is the music’s gradual increase in loudness or intensity. I would recommend you all to listen to the song for this part, it is truly divine. I would personally recommend Sarah Chang’s performance of the song which is what I based Naraku’s movements on. Vitali Chaconne - 
> 
>  
> 
> [Vitali Chaconne Performed by Sarah Chang accompanied by piano](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DU6U-OpJwWQ)
> 
>  
> 
> Here is the link to the youtube video of her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MissTuffcy: Pardon my French, it's been years.
> 
> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).
> 
> Translations [French]:
> 
>  ** _Comment allez-vous_** – [Formal] Are you alright?
> 
>  **même chose que d'habitude –** Same as usual
> 
>  **il a été là depuis que je suis arrivé.** – He has been there since I arrived.
> 
>  **Laissez-nous –** Leave us
> 
> Most of the French used will be really basic French and most often than not, someone will translate it right after the French is spoken.

 

 “To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all.” – _Oscar Wilde_

**2 Days Later…**

Sesshomaru was sulking. He couldn’t deny that, nor did he feel in the mood to deny it. He was sitting at the home bar with his head laying on the counter. He laid on both his arms but one of his hands hung limply over the other side of the counter as he stared blankly at the shot cup he had yet to even touch. “ _Comment allez-vous?”_ Sesshomaru looked up at the man who had served him the cup a little while ago. The man was frowning at him worriedly. Sesshomaru wasn’t exactly sure when the man had come in, he just knew as soon as the man did, a shot glass was placed next to him and he was ignored for the majority of the time he was sitting there. He guessed his lack of moment had alarmed the man. Sesshomaru didn’t answer the man, mostly because he hadn’t understood what he said. Even if he understand the man, he doubt he would have given an answer anyway.

There was more silence before the man started speaking again. “ _Ah, Monsieur Moui.  Même chose que d'habitude? “_

 _“Oui,”_ Naraku sat down next to Sesshomaru and frowned. He looked at the man behind the bar and nodded towards Sesshomaru. The man shrugged.

“ _Il a été là depuis que je suis arrivé.”_ The man said, sitting a wine glass in front of Naraku with dark red liquid.

“Sesshomaru?” Naraku asked. Sesshomaru made a grunting noise causing Naraku to raise an eyebrow. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Sesshomaru replied shortly. Naraku pulled the shot glass away from Sesshomaru slowly and looked at the man behind the bar. He nodded at the drink he had before he looked back at Sesshomaru.

“Are you sure? You can tell me,” Naraku mumbled. He laid his head down on the counter (on top one of his arms) to better see Sesshomaru’s face. Sesshomaru stared at him unblinkingly before he sighed and closed his eyes.

“It’s Kai,” Sesshomaru turned his head, crossing his arms on the counter before burying his face in his arms.

“What happened?” Naraku’s eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru remained quiet. Naraku brought his hand up and slowly trailed his hand through Sesshomaru’s hair. “ _Laissez-nous,”_ Naraku commanded.

“ _Oui, Monsieur,”_ The man behind the bar said before leaving. Naraku waited until the man was completely out of the room before tapping Sesshomaru on the shoulder. Sesshomaru peered up from his arms to look a Naraku before he sat up slightly.

“Talk to me,” Naraku said with a small smile. Sesshomaru looked down at his arms.

“It sounds a bit whiney but…Kai has been a bit…distant lately,” Sesshomaru explained. “It started a little bit before this trip…” Sesshomaru uncrossed his arms and pulled the glass of wine in front of him, slouching over some. Naraku pulled himself up slightly to rest his head on his fist, and his elbow resting on the counter.

“Do you think it…has something to do with the illegal things he’s involved with?” Naraku asked with a frown. Sesshomaru looked away from Naraku with a deep frown. He took a sip of his wine before furrowing his brow.

“Actually…” Sesshomaru mumbled lowly. “I noticed somewhat of a pattern…” Sesshomaru sat up straight abruptly, causing Naraku to sit up himself with a frown. “Before father passed away, he also became distant…That was up until he disowned me, then a week later he passed away. Kai and Inuyasha has been fighting for a long while,” At this Sesshomaru looked at Naraku with a frown. Just a week before Inuyasha and I’s fallout, Inuyasha had been coming over and calling less, of course Kai’s constant distractions kept me busy enough to not really notice…and then Inuyasha is nearly killed…”

“Wait,” Naraku suddenly interrupted. “You were disowned? Who was given the company after your father’s death?”

“Inuyasha and yes I was disowned,”

“Does that mean you didn’t help Inuyasha with the company? Also…you said…You said Toga died after that…How old were you?”

“17, no I didn’t help Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru frowned.

“How much older are you from Inuyasha?”

“2 years, why?”

“How is that a 15 year old was able to run a company without destroying it?” Naraku asked with a frown. Sesshomaru froze at that.

0

Kai jolted awake from his sleep as the bedroom door slammed open. His blurry eyes settled on an angry looking Sesshomaru. “We need to talk,” Sesshomaru growled. Kai groaned and threw himself back on the bed, covering his face with his arm. He glanced at the bedside clock. _07:34. ‘What the hell is with Sesshomaru and waking up so goddamned early…’_

“Can we talk later?” Kai groaned.

“We need to talk, _now,”_ Sesshomaru hissed. Kai pulled his arm from over his face to see Sesshomaru now standing over him with a glower.

“What do we need to talk about?”

“ _Everything_ you’re hiding from me,” Sesshomaru said. Kai frowned and sat up.

“What are you talkin-“

“Do _not_ give me that bullshit. Do you take me for someone who is stupid? You will _tell me_ this _instance_ everything!” Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

“Baby-“

“I will _not_ tolerate any excuses,” Sesshomaru growled. Kai frowned.

“Where is this-“

“This is coming from me just realizing you’re _still_ lying to me,” Sesshomaru said. Kai’s eyes widened slightly.

“What are you talking about, baby, I’m not-“

“Kai,” Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I swear to you, if you finish that sentence the way _we both_ know you will, I will rip your dick off and feed it to you!” Kai’s eyes widened.

“W-W-Sessh?” Kai gapped at the man standing above him. “What the hell has gotten into you??”

“I’m fed up with all of this!” Sesshomaru threw his hands up. “I’m done playing calm and cool, I want answers and if I don’t get those answers, _someone_ is getting hurt,” Sesshomaru growled, his eyes narrowing.

“Holy shit,” Kai ran a hand through his hair as he stared up at Sesshomaru. “Eh…Where do I start…?”

“What do you know about my father disowning me besides what I told you? Did you have anything to do with Inuyasha’s accident? What is with you and Jadiyah? Why the _fuck_ did we _really_ come to Paris?” Kai could tell the other man was furious. Sesshomaru _never_ used such profanity unless he was dazed in lust.

“I had nothing to with Inuyasha and his accident. Me and Jadiyah are friends-“

“Bullshit,” Sesshomaru growled.

“I’m telling the truth, Sessh! There is nothing between me and Jadiyah anymore!”

“Why we here?”

“I just wanted to spend time with you Sessh, honestly,” Kai said softly.

“You’re lying to me! Ever since we got here, you’ve ignored me. Whenever we are doing whatever it is the fuck you want us to do, you abruptly stop with Jadiyah calls, which brings us back to _what is going on between you too_! Don’t take me for my idiotic brother, I’m _not_ stupid!”

“But you jump to conclusions just like him,” Kai frowned.

“ _What?_ ” Sesshomaru hissed.

“Eh…no-nothing,”

“ _Repeat_ what you just said,” Sesshomaru’s eyes were narrowed to near slits. Kai had never seen the other male this angry, and he wasn’t helping his situation any better by digging a bigger grave for himself.

“I-I didn’t say-“

“What did I tell you about your bullshit lies, I’m done with them. You tell me the truth or _I’ll beat it out of you_!” At the last part, Sesshomaru got into Kai’s face and jabbed him hard in the chest with his finger.

“I-I said that you jump to conclusions quickly just like your brother,” Kai gulped audibly. This new scary Sesshomaru….was kind of a turn on.

“Maybe if you stopped beating around the damn bush, I wouldn’t _have_ to come up with conclusions on my own!”

“You know…this new you is kinda sexy,” Kai said with a smirk. “Never saw this side of Sesshomaru before,”

“It’ll be the last side you ever see if you keep fucking around with me,” Sesshomaru growled. He yelped when he was suddenly pulled on top of Kai.

“Oh baby, keep talking dirty,” Kai husked into Sesshomaru’s ear as his hands roamed the other’s cloth back.

“KAI!” Sesshomaru snapped. “I’m not playing around, yo-mmfph,” Kai interrupted him by pressing his lips against his.

“FUCK!” Kai yelped, pulling away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had bit his tongue. “What the _fuck_ , Sessh?”

“You are not going to distract me, you asshole! You’re going to answer the first question I asked you,” Sesshomaru hissed. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you skipped it!”

“C’mon, baby!”

“Don’t baby me! Answer!” Sesshomaru snapped.

“Ugh!” Kai flopped backwards as Sesshomaru stood up from the bed. “What was the question?”

“What else do you know about my father disowning me besides what I told you? I know you know more,” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed.

“Err…I don’t know about your father disowning you,” Kai said. He frowned and grumbled something lowly.

“What?” Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed even farther. Kai’s eyes widened slightly. _‘shit did I say that out loud?’_

 _“_ Uh…what?”

“Don’t play stupid,” Sesshomaru hissed. “Repeat that last sentence loudly and fully,” Kai stared up at Sesshomaru with an uncertain look.

“I do…remember overhearing something about protecting you,” Kai said. Sesshomaru frowned.

“And where the hell did you hear that from?”

“…Goshinki…” Kai answered after a moment of hesitation. Sesshomaru’s frown deepened.

“And why the hell would he be talking about me and my father?”

“Well…” Kai’s voice was slowly getting quieter.

“Well what?” Sesshomaru had the feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer. Kai looked away from Sesshomaru.

“I…well….our meeting wasn’t…chance…” Kai looked up at Sesshomaru and watched as the other male’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean? Were you supposed to kill me or something?”

“No, no!” Kai said holding his hands up. “I…was…hired to protect you,” Sesshomaru suddenly got a sickening feeling in his stomach.

“…what…?”

“I was hired to protect you,” Kai said a bit firmer.

“…” Sesshomaru was silent as he stared at Kai. “So…all of this has been a lie…” Sesshomaru whispered. Kai’s body went rigid.

“No!”

“When I asked you if you would marry someone if someone else paid you, you never directly answered my question,” Sesshomaru said as he slowly backed away from the bed. Kai jumped up out of the bed.

“Baby-“

“You said you loved me,” Sesshomaru whispered.

“You have it all wrong,” Kai reached out to Sesshomaru but the shorter snatched away from him.

“You’re just like Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru mumbled, backing away from Kai.

“No, listen to me baby-“

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” Sesshomaru growled. “You’ve done nothing but lie to me for the past decade…everything you stand for is a lie!”

“That’s not true!” Kai managed to grab hold of Sesshomaru. “Listen to me, Sessh,”

“No! Let go of me, _now!_ ” Sesshomaru yelled.

“I was hired to just look out for you,”

“Shut up!”

“I didn’t know I’d end up falling in love with you, Sessh,”

“Don’t give me your fucked up excuses! UNHAND ME!”

“Sessh! I was telling you the truth all those times I’ve told you I loved you. I do love you! I always will-“

“RELEASE ME!” Sesshomaru yelled. “I don’t want to hear _anything else_ from you!”

“Sessh-“ Kai grunted as Sesshomaru managed to punch him some kind of way in his stomach, making him loosen his grip on the shorter male. Sesshomaru wrenched himself away from Kai and ran towards the door and tossing it open. Kai recovered when Sesshomaru fled the room. Kai took off after the other male. He didn’t get too far down the hall before something hard and solid collided with his face, causing him to fall backwards in a daze. He shook out of the daze to stare up at Naraku. The other male was glowering down at him.

“Stay _away_ from him,” Naraku growled before turning and walking down the hall. Kai sat there silently for a while before bringing his hand up to his bruising cheek. He dropped his body to the floor and stared at the ceiling.

“Fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closing in on the end. I’m thinking about writing a sequel to this or fixing the ending….I guess I’ll figure it out when I post it and gauge everyone’s reaction to it.
> 
> Reactions?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MissTuffcy: Pardon my French, it's been years.
> 
> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).
> 
> Translations [French]:
> 
>  ** _Madame_** – miss/ma’am
> 
>  **Je suis agent LeBlanc –** I am officer LeBlanc.
> 
>  **Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé? –** Can you tell us what happened ?
> 
> Most of the French used will be really basic French and most often than not, someone will translate it right after the French is spoken.

  
 “We are never so defenseless against suffering as when we love.”– _Sigmund Freud_

Naraku, with the help of servants that happened to be roaming around, was able to locate Sesshomaru. The white haired male was sitting out in the garden, staring at nothing in particular. From where Naraku stood, he could see the man shivering. With a sigh, Naraku pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and walked back towards the house, it freezing outside. He’d return to Sesshomaru with a jacket.

* * *

 

Sesshomaru looked up when a brown, heavy coat was placed over his shoulders. He looked and frowned at Kai. Kai sighed and sat down next to Sesshomaru, elbows resting on his legs and his head in his hands. Sesshomaru pulled the coat tighter around him and turned away from the other male. “Sesshomaru,” Kai said finally, pulling his face from his hands. Sesshomaru didn’t answer him; didn’t acknowledge he was sitting there either. “Sessh, please hear me out,”

“Leave me alone,” Sesshomaru whispered. Kai frowned, scooting closer to Sesshomaru.

“Sessh-“

“Get away from me,” Sesshomaru growled.

“No! Listen to me now!” Kai snapped. Sesshomaru turned towards Kai and glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something but Kai cut him off. “No! Shut up! You’re going to listen to me, I’m tired of playing it safe. The cat is out of the bag anyway! Listen to me Sessh,” Kai slipped off the bench and knelled in front of him. Sesshomaru stared down at him. “I _love_ you! That is the reason I stayed with you! The specifications of my job was to protect you! That contract was voided when your father died. I still love you, Sessh! If I didn’t I would have left you alone when your father disowned you and when your father died!”

“You…” Sesshomaru started lowly. “…” He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how exactly he could convey how much he felt betrayed. It was much worse than he imagined a knife to the heart would be – because then he’d be dead and wouldn’t have to suffer this throbbing pain in his heart.

“I love you so much,” Kai whispered. Sesshomaru was startled to see that there were actually tears at the corners of the older man’s eyes. “I didn’t want to tell you for this reason alone – I was afraid I’d fail to explain my actions and you’d leave me…everything I ever said or didn’t say was because I was afraid of your reaction…I was afraid you’d leave me…” Kai laid his head in Sesshomaru’s lap. “You are my life…without you is hell…being away from you was hell…I never wanted to suffer through that again…”

“Kai…” Sesshomaru whispered.

“I love you so much, Sessh…I love you so fucking much,” Kai repeated over and over again. Sesshomaru pulled Kai’s face up to reveal that the man was actually crying. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened slightly. In all the years he had known Kai, he’d never seen the man so emotional. “Please forgive me…Please…”

“Kai…” Sesshomaru repeated. Instead of speaking, he wiped the tears from the other male’s face before leaning down and placing his lips against the other males. Kai instantly relaxed from his tensed position and pressed back against Sesshomaru’s lips. Sesshomaru draped his arms around Kai’s shoulders as Kai pulled him closer. Kai pulled away from the kiss as he stood up, causing Sesshomaru to scoot back on the bench to look up at him with a small smile. Kai cursed loudly and slapped a hand to his side. Sesshomaru’s eyes widened slightly as blood began to spread on the thin linen of Kai’s shirt. “Kai! What did you-“ Sesshomaru stopped as warm liquid suddenly splashed on his face and Kai was falling forward on to him. “Kai!” Sesshomaru gasped as the man fell on top of him, pushing them both to the ground. Sesshomaru landed awkwardly on his head and upper back with his lower body still propped against the bench. Kai was draped halfway on his body staring at him with wide unseeing eyes. “Ka-“ Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. There was a neat round hole in the middle of Kai’s forehead. “KAI!”

* * *

 

The next few minutes felt like hours. Sesshomaru didn’t know when, but he was dragged back in the house. From the house he was dragged back outside but this time to the front of the house. He was dragged to an ambulance that sat near a fire truck _‘Why is there a fire truck here?’_ and four police cruisers. The whole area was taped off and Naraku was nowhere to be seen. Sesshomaru pulled the coat tighter around himself and closed his eyes, shutting out the rest of the world. He heard voices, though he didn’t know if they were speaking to him – he didn’t _care_ if they were speaking to him. Kai…the one person he loved…the one that had just revealed he was hired to protect him, the one who cried because he thought Sesshomaru was going to leave him, the one who admitted Sesshomaru was his life, the one that promised he’d be there for Sesshomaru for ever – was shot…right in front of him.

He didn’t know who did it, he didn’t know where the bullets came from, all he knew was that Kai was dead and he was no utterly alone. “ _Madame,”_

Coming back to earth, Sesshomaru glanced up blankly at the two officers standing in front of him. They seemed to give him a surprised look when he looked at them.

 _“Je suis agent LeBlanc. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé?_ ”Sesshomaru continued to look up blankly at the man. The two men looked at each other with a frown. A third officer walked over to them, looked at both officer LeBlanc and the other officer who first came to Sesshomaru then looked back at Sesshomaru with a frown.

“This is officer LeBlanc and his partner officer Lafayette,” The man said. Sesshomaru’s gaze turned him as he continued to speak. “I am called officer Rieu,” The man bowed slightly and Sesshomaru nodded his head. “Is it alright if we ask a few questions? It’ll help us in finding who did this,” Sesshomaru nodded again. Rieu looked at LeBlanc and Lafayette who were giving him odd looks. “What is your relationship with the victim,” as they said that, the rolling of wheels could be heard, causing Sesshomaru to turn his head to see the gurney pulling Kai’s body towards the ambulance. The fact his face wasn’t covered up with a sheet like they normally did with dead bodies made hope bubble up in Sesshomaru’s gut. He watched as the ambulance sped away. He didn’t even know there were two ambulances.

“Sir?”

“We’re married,” Sesshomaru whispered, turning his attention back to Rieu.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know…he just fell over…” Sesshomaru looked down with a frown.

 _“Où étiez-vous lorsque le coup a été tiré?”_ LeBlanc asked. Sesshomaru looked up at him in confusion.

“Where were you when the shooting occurred?”

“I was sitting in front of him,” Sesshomaru said, pulling the coat tighter to him. He felt nauseous all over a sudden.

“So you’re saying you were sitting in front of him but you were in no way hit by the bullet that went straight through him?” Rieu asked with a frown. Sesshomaru looked up at him. He was going to respond but he didn’t. He just looked away and placed a hand to his head. He had a headache on top of that nausea. “Is that what you’re saying?”

“Sesshomaru,” Sesshomaru glanced up as he heard his name being called. It was Naraku.

“Naraku,” Sesshomaru whispered. Was it just him or did the world sudden shift?

“Sesshomaru!” Sesshomaru didn’t hear anything after that as his body shifted forward and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai lovers please don’t kill me D:


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MissTuffcy: Pardon my French, it's been years. Happy New Year everyone! :)
> 
> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).
> 
> Translations [French]:
> 
> Non - No
> 
> Les détectives ont dit qu'il est important pour eux d'obtenir des réponses* – The detectives say it is important for them to get answers.
> 
> Nous allons rester dans la chambre avec lui.* – We will stay in the room with him.
> 
> Je vais rester – I will stay
> 
> Mais – but
> 
> Kiyomizu est allé – Kiyomizu is gone
> 
> Qu’est-ce qu'il parle? – What is he talking about?
> 
> Lire – Read it
> 
> Casse toi – Piss off/get lost
> 
>  
> 
> Most of the French used will be really basic French and most often than not, someone will translate it right after the French is spoken.

 

  _“Human beings can withstand a week without water, two weeks without food, many years of homelessness, but not loneliness. It is the worst of all tortures, the worst of all sufferings.”– Paulo Cuelho_

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-**

The sound of groaning could be heard. Sesshomaru’s eyes cracked open when he was moved forward slightly and a hand reached over his head to smack at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “6:00….Why do you get up so goddamn early!” Was grumbled afterwards. Sesshomaru sat up when the other rolled over on the other side of the bed, placing a pillow on top of his head.

“I have to leave enough time to get ready,” Was Sesshomaru’s response. He slid from the bed and made his way out of the room, down the hall, and to the bathroom. The male still grumbling in the bed pulled himself up, walked to the dresser and pulled out a red uniform.

“You’re the only dude I know that takes an hour to get ready for school…”  He grumbled as he laid the uniform out on the bed then went back to the dresser to pull out a plain t-shirt and pants for himself.  He threw the clothes on before bouncing back down on the full sized bed. He was drifting back to sleep until something was dropped on his face. He pulled the piece of terry cloth off his face to glare at the half-dressed white haired male who was pouting slightly at him.

“Don’t fall asleep again. The last time you did, it took me half an hour to wake you back up and I was late for school,”

“Ugh!” The grumpy male covered his face back with the towel. It was removed and he was now face to face with Sesshomaru as the other male was now leaning over him; one of his hands at the man’s side, holding his weight with both his legs on either side of the male’s waist.

“Don’t be so grumpy,” Sesshomaru whispered as he smiled down at him. The man rolled his eyes.

“I’ll never not be grumpy, I hate mornings,” Sesshomaru chuckled at that. His face suddenly flushed a pretty pink as he leaned down to press his lips gently against the man under him.

“Love you, Kai,” Sesshomaru whispered against the male’s lips. Kai smiled against him and chuckled.

“I love ya too, babe. Always have, always will,”

**_Beep….Beeep….Beep….Beep…._ **

Sesshomaru looked at the alarm clock with a frown. It was 6:25 now but it shouldn’t have been beeping again until 6:40. He looked back at Kai and gasped. The man was no longer under him. He sat up with a frown. “Kai? Where did you go?” Standing from the bed, Sesshomaru made his way to the door – which he never remembered closing. He opened it and gasped. Instead of the hall, it was just utter darkness. “Kai…?”

_“…Sesshomaru….can you….wake up…”_

_“Please…Sessh…you have…wake…”_

“Kai?” Sesshomaru asked.

_“Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru…”_

**_Beeep….Beeep….Beeep…_ **

The beeping was starting to get louder. It echoed as if he were in a cave. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands tightly against his ears. “Kai? Where are you?!”

_“…Sessh…wake up…”_

Sesshomaru gasped as he fell forward into the darkened hall. His eyes widened, as he fell he could see a bright light at the bottom. Slowly, the light began to crawl forward. He gasped again as he was engulfed into the bright light.

**_Beep….Beep….Beep…Beep…_ **

Sesshomaru’s eyes slowly cracked open. “Sesshomaru?” His eyes watered as they came fully opened to gaze at a dark blur. “Hey,” Slowly, that blur became clear to reveal it to be Naraku.

“Nara…ku?” Sesshomaru whispered. Naraku smiled at him.

“I’m glad you’re awake,”

“Awake…?” Sesshomaru asked. That was when he actually took in his surroundings. Bright white walls, bright white ceiling (he was thankful at least the blinds were closed – though he couldn’t tell whether it was daytime or night), beeping machines, IV connected to his arm, breathing machine – he was in the hospital. “What…Why am I…?” Sesshomaru turned his confused gaze back to Naraku. Naraku picked up the remote at the side of the bed and pressed the buttons to make the bed sit up. “Th-thanks…”

“It turns out they over-looked your wounds,” Naraku mumbled. “You did get hit,” Naraku was going to say more but was interrupted when a nurse walked in. Sesshomaru turned away from them as they started speaking French. What did he mean he was hit? He hadn’t felt any pain anywhere but his heart…and if he had been hit in his heart he wouldn’t be alive right now. His brows furrowed as more questions began to circulate through his mind: _Where was Kai? Who did this to him? Was Kai okay? Where was he hit? Why was Kai shot? Why did they choose now of all times to do it? Was Goshinki behind all this?_ _“Non!_ ” Naraku’s sudden shout startled Sesshomaru out of his daze. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the two to see the nurse cowering away from the enraged dark haired male.

“ _Mo-Monsieur, les détectives ont d-d-d-d-d-dit qu'il est important p-p-p-p-pour eux d'obtenir des réponses!”_ The nurse stuttered. She took a step back away from Naraku who seemed to grow even angrier. “A-Ah! _N-N-Nous allons r-rester dans la chambre a-avec lui.”_ The nurse’s voice began to crack even more. Sesshomaru frowned as tears began to run down her face as her body quaked in fear.

“ _Non!_ _Je vais rester!_ ” Naraku growled.

“ _M-M-M-Ma-M-Mais – Mais-_ ” Naraku’s dark glower caused her to squeak and flee the room. He turned back around to see Sesshomaru staring wide eyed at him.

“What was that all about?” Sesshomaru asked quietly. Naraku hesitated for a moment before speaking.

“She said the detectives wanted to speak with you,” Naraku said. Both he and Sesshomaru turned back towards the door when someone entered. It was Detective Rieu and LeBlanc. Rieu, the taller of the two (dark, curly hair that brushed to his shoulders and light, storm grey eyes), walked in first. LeBlanc (short, dark brown hair coiffured in a fawx hawk style) came in afterwards.

“Ah…it was our understanding we could continue our questioning when he awoke…” Rieu said with a bow. He nudged LeBlanc who just glared at him. Naraku crossed his arms and glared at them.

“Go ahead,” Naraku grumbled.

“Could you – ah – leave the room?” Rieu asked with a frown.

“I could,” was Naraku’s response as he leaned against the wall, staring hard at the two detectives. After a few moments of silence, Rieu sighed.

“Alright then,” He walked over closer to the bed but stopped when Naraku’s glower got darker. He kept his distance from the dark man. LeBlanc sent him a few wary glances but said nothing. “How are you doing, if I may ask? You gave us quite a scare when you fainted,” Sesshomaru frowned.

“I still don’t know what happened…” Sesshomaru mumbled. He glanced at Naraku.

“They said you were hit in the side with the bullet,” Naraku explained. “They hadn’t notice because you didn’t show any signs of being in pain and they couldn’t get the coat out of your hand,” Sesshomaru’s face flushed slightly.

“Oh,” He turned his attention back to the detective. “I’m feeling alright…a bit light headed but fine,”

“Again, my condolences,” The man said. That caught Sesshomaru’s attention.

“What?” Sesshomaru asked sharply. Rieu frowned in confusion, glancing at Naraku who was glaring heatedly at him.

“…That you were hurt…” Rieu mumbled afterwards. Sesshomaru didn’t respond. Rieu cleared his throat and pulled a pad of paper out and a pen from his coat pocket. “On to the questions – Your name is…?”

“Sesshomaru Kiyomizu,”

“You’re not from this country, are you?”

“No, I’m from Japan,” Sesshomaru answered slowly. He glanced at Naraku who was still glaring at the detective.

“Why are you here, may I ask,”

“Kai said it was a trip…it was arranged by his friend for us to come here to spend some time together…we never really spent a lot of time together in a while…” Sesshomaru looked down.

“And why is that?” Sesshomaru returned his gaze up.

“Because we’re always at work,”

“Where do you work, may I ask?”

“I am a therapist. I run my own office,”

“What is your husband’s name?”

“Kai Kiyomizu,”

“What di…does Kai do for a living?” Sesshomaru frowned. He glanced at Naraku causing Rieu and LeBlanc to glance at each other.

“I’m not really sure…” Sesshomaru answered after a long pause. “The last time we discussed his occupation, he was a bodyguard,”

“I see and with bodyguards, the hours are long,” Rieu nodded. LeBlanc whispered something to Rieu making the taller man nod. LeBlanc left out of the room. “Before, you said you were sitting in front of him, right?”

“…Yes,”

“Where was he, exactly?”

“…He was standing up in front of me,”

“Was he facing you?”

“.…Yes.…” It was taking Sesshomaru longer and longer to answer the questions. This fact didn’t go unnoticed by the detective.

“Describe Kai for me. What kind of person was he?” Sesshomaru stared at the man for a while. Why did he keep speaking of Kai in the past tense?

“He’s kind and generous…he’s always putting me before himself,” Sesshomaru whispered. He had a small smile on his face. “He’s goofy…he doesn’t like seeing me upset…”

“How long have you two been together?”

“Uhm…” Sesshomaru furrowed his brow. “Together….how?”

“Married? In a relationship? Dating?”

“We’ve been married for…going on 2 years now. We’ve been in a relationship for years before that,” Sesshomaru furrowed his brow again. “Where is Kai?” Rieu looked at Naraku.

“Uh…”

“He’s in the ICU,” Naraku said with a nod.

“Isn’t this the ICU…?” Sesshomaru asked with a frown. Naraku shrugged.

“That’s all they would tell me because I’m not family,” Naraku said.

“Wait, how did you end up in here with him, then?” Rieu asked. Sesshomaru gave Naraku a curious look. Naraku glared at Rieu heatedly. Rieu’s eyes widened.

“I asked _very nicely_ and told them I was close friends with Sesshomaru’s family, who are out of this country,” Naraku seethed angrily. Sesshomaru, feeling the increasing tension in the room, smiled at Naraku.

“I’m glad you did,” Sesshomaru whispered. Naraku instantly relaxed at his words and looked at him. “I probably would have went ballistic waking up here alone…” Naraku smiled at him. They all turned their attention to LeBlanc who had rushed into the room. He handed Rieu a folder and breathed: “ _Kiyomizu est allé_!”

“ _Pardon?!_ ” Rieu exclaimed.

“ _Qu'est-ce qu'il parle?”_ Naraku asked with a frown. Sesshomaru frowned himself as the three engaged in a conversation in French. LeBlanc suddenly exclaimed something and pointed at the folder.

 _“Lire!_ ” LeBlanc had exclaimed. Rieu opened the folder and his face seemed to pale. Naraku walked over to the two detectives and looked over the folder but the detective closed the folder before he had a chance to glance at it. Both LeBlanc and Rieu seemed to be frozen as they stared at Sesshomaru before looking at each other.

“Would someone mind explaining to me what is going on?” Sesshomaru asked, crossing his arms. Naraku backed up until he was standing directly next to Sesshomaru’s bed.

“I wish I could tell you, but I’m afraid I don’t even understand…” Naraku grumbled with a frown. Sesshomaru looked up at him before turning his attention to the two babbling detectives.

“Well,” Rieu started, looking at Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes. Sesshomaru frowned in confusion while Naraku narrowed his own eyes. “Did you know your husband was an escaped convict?”

“What?” Sesshomaru exclaimed in shock. Naraku’s eyebrows shot up. That was not something he was expecting.

“What are you talking about? He served most of his sentence until he was bailed out by someone!” Sesshomaru shouted. He froze. Did Kai say that?

 _"I was let out – don't know why right now because they didn't even tell me," Kai sighed and leaned back on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling. "Was sent back to prison a few years ago – after only one fucking day out – because someone accused me of raping them. Took them this fucking long to_ _finally_ _realize the bitch was lying,"_

No. Kai hadn’t told him how he got out early because he had said he didn’t even know. Was that one of the many lies he’d been telling him?

“According to this, he wasn’t ever supposed to be let out!” Rieu shouted. “He was on death row for killing 13 people!” Sesshomaru’s eyes widened. He knew that Kai was into some dangerous stuff, but he hadn’t known he was in _that_ deep.

“What do you mean? If he were on death row, he would have been executed within the 6-9months of the sentence….He couldn’t have been-How did you even get his criminal records from Japan?” Naraku stopped himself from farther questioning and glanced down at Sesshomaru who was gripping the covers tightly in his hands.

“You cannot be telling me you didn’t know anything about this,” Rieu narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. Naraku frowned as he observed the way Sesshomaru’s chest moved jerkily. He could tell the man was either on the verge of hyperventilating or he was already there. Naraku sat down on the bed and rubbed his back.

“Hey, Sesshomaru, calm down,” Sesshomaru grabbed hold of his chest with the hand nearest to Naraku and used his free hand to clutch at the dark haired male. Naraku glared at the detectives. “We’re through here,”

“Wait! We-“

“You will leave _now!_ ” Naraku hissed dangerously. “He is in no condition to continue this torture- for this is no longer questions to investigate the shooting,” The two detectives looked at each other with a frown.

“W-Wait…wait…” Sesshomaru gasped lowly. Naraku leaned down towards him.

“What is it?” Naraku asked softly.

“What did they mean…what did he say…when he first came…in…Kiyomizu…what?”

“What did you mean when you said that Kiyomiz- that Kai was gone,” Naraku asked with a frown, looking at the two detectives now leaving the room. Rieu stopped in the doorway and looked back at Naraku.

“He is no longer in his room. He is completely _gone_ as if he was never there in the first place. It happened when the nurses left the room. They came back to an empty room,”

“What?” Sesshomaru rasped.

“Sesshomaru,” Naraku said firmly, pressing the silver haired man’s head to his shoulder. “You must calm down,”

“He’s gone? He left me here?” Sesshomaru asked quietly. “He said he wouldn’t…” Naraku turned on the detective who had yet to leave at Sesshomaru’s whispered words. “He said he’d…”

“ _Casse toi!!”_ Naraku shouted, causing both Rieu and Sesshomaru to jump. Sesshomaru glanced up at Naraku as Rieu fled the room. Naraku looked down at the teary ambers staring up at him. He frowned as tears trailed steadily down Sesshomaru’s face. Reaching up, Naraku brushed them away and pulled Sesshomaru’s head back towards his shoulder. “It’s okay, Sesshomaru. Everything will be fine, I’m sure,” Naraku whispered, kissing the top of Sesshomaru’s head.

“Naraku…?” Sesshomaru whispered.

“Yes?”

“…Can you call Inuyasha for me…?” Naraku froze with a frown. He stared down at Sesshomaru silently. He didn’t bother responding for Sesshomaru had drifted off. He guessed whatever pain medication he was on currently was starting to work again. Naraku pulled away from the whited haired male and laid him back against the pillows. He picked the remote up and pressed the button to have it lay down again. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaving the room.

* * *

 

Jadiyah sat with his legs kicked up on top of the desk he was sitting at, chair leaning back and his head over the chair staring up at the ceiling as he flicked peanuts from his hands and catching them in his mouth. Two of his body guards stood on either side of him as the third one stood at the door. The door opened to reveal a tall, dark haired male with narrow dark eyes, grey suit with a red tie. The man was frowning, standing in the doorway. He turned to say something outside the door room before coming back in all the way, glaring at Jadiyah. “How the hell did you get in here?” He growled.

“Close the door, Mister Setsuna. We have a lot to talk about,” Jadiyah murmured. The man glared suspiciously at him before closing the door and walking to sit across from the desk.

“Why are you in here? What do you want? Who are you?”

“So many questions,” Jadiyah sighed. “Curious people annoy me,” He grinned widely. “Let’s not annoy Jadiyah, okay?” He spoke as if he were speaking to a child. He pulled his legs down from the desk and sat up straight. He gave a closed eye, Cheshire smile, tilting his head to the side slightly. “Let us have a normal conversation! Act like we were buddies! Hello Setsuna, my name is Jadiyah, how are you today?”

“…I am well…and yourself…?” The man was frowning. Jadiyah’s smile suddenly vanished. Setsuna sat back in the chair as Jadiyah stood and slammed his fists into the desk, causing the wood to crack a little.

“I am _not_ happy at all!” Jadiyah shouted angrily. There was silence before he gave that Cheshire smile again, crossing his arms. “Aren’t you going to ask your friend why he’s not happy?”

“Wh…ahem,” Setsuna cleared his throat and sat up rigidly, attempting to play off just how much the other male was scaring him. “Why are you upset, Jadiyah?” Jadiyah slammed his fist in the wood.

“Why the fuck do you think I’m pissed? I know what you’re planning and I do not approve! I know what you did!” Jadiyah growled angrily. Setsuna paled. Jadiyah smiled again. “Aren’t you going to ask me what I know?”

“W-What do you kn-“

“Don’t give me that bullshit! You know what I know!” Jadiyah went back to angrily shouting. “I will advise you to stop while you’re behind! You haven’t a clue what you’re getting yourself into!”

“What-“

“Did I say you could talk?” Jadiyah hissed. “Don’t fucking talk unless you’re answering a question I specifically asked for you to answer! You piss me off any fucking more, I’ll gorge your eyes out, record me skull fucking you, have your eyes surgically attached to your fucking dick and make you watch the whole fucking ordeal!” There was a glint in Jadiyah’s eyes. “Then I’ll rip your dick off and fuck you with it so deep, it’ll have to be surgically removed from your fucking nose!”

“Sir,” the body guard standing to his right placed a hand on Jadiyah’s shoulder. Jadiyah snapped his gaze to him briefly before sighing and plopping back down in the chair.

“Anyway!” Jadiyah closed his eyes and waved his hand around. “Trust me when I say you’ll be dead if you keep it up,” Jadiyah opened his eyes and grinned at Setsuna. “Think of me as…the foreseer of death,” He laughed as he tapped at the skull tattoo on his forehead. Jadiyah stood up just as the door opened to reveal an aging man with graying black hair. He looked surprised.

“Jadiyah, what are you doing here?” The man asked. Jadiyah gave him a cheeky grin which caused the man to sigh. “Setsuna, I’ll speak with you later,” With that said, breaking said man out his trance, Setsuna stood, bowed, and quickly (and all but ran) out of the office. The man in the doorway raised an eyebrow, turning back to look at Jadiyah. “What was that about?” Jadiyah shrugged before making his way over to the man.

“Sō’unga~” Jadiyah whined as he pulled at the man’s tie. Said man sighed. He nodded at the man standing at the door. The man closed and locked the door. Sō’unga gripped Jadiyah’s shoulders and pulled him away slightly.

“Sweetheart, what did I tell you about surprising daddy at work?” There was an edge of annoyance in his voice.

“But-but, you’re _always_ at work!” Jadiyah whined again, shrugging the man’s hands off. Sō’unga rolled his eyes as Jadiyah nuzzled against his chest. He smirked slightly.

“How about I take off tomorrow and spend a little alone time with you, hm?” He purred. Jadiyah shivered and smirked up at him.

“Are you sure your wife will allow it?” Sō’unga rolled his eyes.

“Since when did you care?”

“Never,” Jadiyah giggled.

“How is the business coming along?” Sō’unga asked as he walked towards his office chair with Jadiyah clinging to him. He sat down with the smaller male on his lap.

“It’s going great! All the extra money you pooled in has made a big difference!” Jadiyah purred. “I’ll be able to give you another big cut this year!”

“Now, now, you needn’t do that,” Sō’unga purred into Jadiyah’s ear. He rubbed the smaller male’s thigh with a grin. “Making you happy is enough for me,”

“Nonsense!”  Jadiyah smiled. “I want to give you a cut! You already should know this!” Jadiyah gave his usual closed eye Cheshire cat smile.

“Why did you surprise daddy at work then?” Sō’unga pulled away from Jadiyah’s neck and looked up at him. Jadiyah pouted down at Sō’unga.

“I needed to ask you a favor,”

“Go ahead,”

“I need to borrow 2,000,000!” Sō’unga choked on his spit as he stared up at Jadiyah incredulously.

“What do you need 2,000,000 for? Can’t you pull it from the profits you’re making?” Jadiyah pouted pitifully.

“Daddy, please?” Jadiyah whined. “If I had the money now I wouldn’t have come to bother you at work! Pleaseeeeee~!”

“Jadiyah,” Sō’unga frowned. “First tell me what you need it for,”

“My best friend is in trouble,” Jadiyah looked down and let his bangs shadow is face. His shoulders began to shake. “He’s the only friend I really have and-and-and I-I don’t want anything to happen to him!” Jadiyah looked up at Sō’unga with tears trailing down his face.

“Ah! Shshsh,” Sō’unga wiped away Jadiyah’s tears. “Don’t cry, my lovely raven,” Sō’unga cooed. Jadiyah sniffed as Sō’unga rested a hand on his cheek. Jadiyah placed a hand over the old man’s hand. “Okay, I’ll help you help your friend. Don’t cry, okay?” Jadiyah nodded and sniffled again.

“Thank you, daddy,” Jadiyah smiled. Sō’unga smiled and kissed Jadiyah on the forehead.

“Anything for my little raven,” he cooed. Jadiyah wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck while the man wrapped his arms around Jadiyah’s slim waist. Jadiyah closed his eyes and grinned to himself as Sō’unga rubbed his back in comforting circles.

“You’re really going to take off tomorrow?”

“Of course. I told you, anything to make my little raven happy,” Sō’unga said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> Reactions?
> 
>  
> 
> _I thought since I haven’t been posting every day, I’d post a longer chapter this time. Here it is! Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a great start to the New Year!_
> 
>  
> 
> _If anything is confusing in this chapter, I will tell you there is a 99.99% chance it will be explained in the chapters to come! Thanks for putting up with the long wait guys! Classes just started up again for me and they are taking up a lot of my time but I’ll try to get back to my every day an update!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MissTuffcy: English is underlined. This chapter’s quote, I have no idea where I got it from.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

“What you have spoken in the dark will be heard in the light, and what you have whispered behind closed doors will be shouted from the rooftops.”

Naraku stood over the prone body of Sesshomaru. The white haired male had been asleep since the questioning of the detectives. That was 2 days ago. Naraku frowned, crossed his arms, and sighed. “Knock, knock,” Naraku turned to see his brother standing in the doorway with a briefcase in his hand while other was deep in his pocket. “I knew I’d find you here,”

“What do you want?” Naraku turned his gaze back to Sesshomaru.

“I came to sign the release papers, like you wanted me to,” Onigumo walked into the room to stand next to Naraku. They both stood in silence watching the white haired male breathe. “I see the reason behind your infatuation,” Onigumo murmured. Naraku turned to glower at his brother.

“ _Excusé-moi, Monsieur Moui et Moui,”_ Both Moui brothers turned to see Rieu standing in the doorway. Naraku narrowed his eyes at the detective.

“What do you want?” Naraku hissed.

“Now, now, brother,” Onigumo warned. “What is it that you need, inspector?”

“As before, we need answers,” Rieu said with a frown.

“He’s not in any condition-“ Rieu cut Naraku off.

“Not from Sesshomaru, from the both of you,” Rieu’s eyes narrowed. Onigumo nodded.

“I actually expected this questioning to happen sooner than now,” Onigumo crossed his arms. “Shall we continue here-“

“Separately,” Rieu looked between the two brothers.

“So, down at the station, yes?” Onigumo frowned and looked at Sesshomaru. “I suppose I can tell the driver to pick him up,”

“They won’t allow that,” Naraku frowned.

“I know, but because of the circumstances presented, I think they’ll allow it,” Onigumo whispered wistfully.

“What do you mean?” Both Naraku and Rieu asked at the same time.

“In due time,” Onigumo chuckled as he left the room. “In due time…”

Rieu frowned after the oldest Moui. He looked back to Naraku who looked just as confused as he felt. “I don’t suppose you know what he meant?”

“Even if I knew, I certainly wouldn’t tell you,” Naraku said with a growl. “Now get out and leave Sesshomaru alone,”

“I need to question you,”

“Question that idiot first,” Naraku turned back Sesshomaru. Knowing he wasn’t nor could he get any farther without a warrant, Rieu left Naraku alone with Sesshomaru.

0

“Mr. Taisho, sir, you’re back!” Inuyasha looked blankly at his secretary as he walked back in the office. He completely ignored her and walked past her. “A weird message came in for you through the fax three days ago,” Inuyasha sighed as he pushed the door open to his office and sat down behind the desk. His secretary handed him a piece of paper and he stared at it confusedly. She wasn’t lying when she said strange message.

“C vuu fwp vpxmcmuo fwpx tcqqtu ieecoukq. C ocok’q qackn fwp dwpto awj cv qaiq sxwqaux wr fwpxv?  C awzu au cv ckqieq,” is what it read. Then at the bottom there were more letters “iseourlacdnthkw”.

“What does this even mean?” He grumbled.

“Sounds like a secret message!” His secretary exclaimed. Inuyasha frowned and looked up at her.

“What?”

“Well,” She leaned over and grabbed the paper from Inuyasha. She took a pen out of the cup of pens next to the computer and pointed at the letters at the bottom of the paper with it. “You see, when I was in school we’d have a code to pass notes to each other in class so the teacher wouldn’t know what it was we were talking about! There was always a key, but each month we changed it so the teachers wouldn’t catch on. You see, we would take each letter and substitute it with another letter. This is the key here at the bottom I assume.” She was now referring to the set of letters at the bottom of the page. “I – S – E – O – U – R – L – A – C – D – N – T – H – K – W,” She wrote the letters out under the message. “Since  ‘C’ starts out at the beginning of the two sentences, I’m guessing every single ‘c’ is an I. It’s always easiest to figure out the vowels in my opinion. If we substitute every ‘c’ with the letter ‘I’ instead we get _I vuu fwp vpxmimuo fwpx tiqqtu ieeioukq. I oiok’q qaikn fwp dwpto awj iv qaiq sxwqaux wr fwpxv?  I awzu au iv ikqieq_ ,” She sat up and stared at the paper. “This will be kind of hard since we don’t have the entire key….we only have the letters being used…”

“There was already one ‘I’ in it…What is that i?”

“We can put that one in bold until we figure out the rest,”

“ _Can_ you figure it out?” Inuyasha asked with a frown. She grinned at him.

“Of course, sir!”

0

 “We wanted to ask you a couple of questions,” Rieu said, sitting back in the chair. They were currently in a small, grey stoned room with a single two-way mirror, metal desk, and three metal chairs. There was officer Rieu, a man Onigumo hadn’t met yet, and Onigumo himself.

“And who is this?” Onigumo asked, nodding towards man sitting next to Rieu.

“Detective Kurokawa,” The man nodded. “I’m here in lieu of my collogues doing an investigation on the incident in Japan for similar circumstances,”

“Ah, you mean the attempted murder of Inuyasha Taisho?” Onigumo asked. Kurokawa narrowed his eyes.

“How did you know?”

“Similar circumstances,” Onigumo shrugged.

“What are you getting at?” Rieu asked with a frown.

“You brought me in here to question where I was during the shooting,” Onigumo sat back in his chair with a grin. “I could have been the one to shoot Sesshomaru. I didn’t and not for reasons you’d think. My brother loves Sesshomaru. If anything, I’d want to kill Kai instead,” Onigumo chuckled as the two detectives looked at each other. The door behind them suddenly slammed open and in walked a short woman with white hair, black eyes, and a blank expression. She was wearing a white suit jacket and white suit pants.

“Who are you?”

“Attorney,” Was the simple word spoken.

“Kanna, how on earth did you get here so fast?” Onigumo asked with a chuckle.

“Your brother called,” She explained, looking at Onigumo briefly. She turned to look at the other two.

“Back to what you were saying,” Kurokawa interrupted. Onigumo looked at him.

“I said, if anything I’d want Kai dead,” Onigumo nodded. “But I’d never be so tactless as to kill the man in front of the one who loved him. That will…it _has_ destroyed Sesshomaru,” Onigumo shook his head. “Poor man…His entire would has been turned upside down,”

“What are you saying?” Kurokawa asked.

“First this with his brother, his father, his mother, now the death of his lover…tragic strikes yet again,” Onigumo shook his head again.

“Where were you during all this?”

“I was in my office as par usual. I was with a client at the time,” Onigumo crossed his arms. “If you like, I’ll give you a name and number so you can check up on that,”

“That’d be lovely,” Rieu said dryly. Onigumo smiled at him.

“I only want to help,” Onigumo stretched. “I believe we’re done here,”

“No, we still have questions for you,” Kurokawa hissed. “Sit down,”

“Hmmm…There is nothing more I can tell you,”

“What do you know about the incident of Inuyasha’s?”

“Nothing more than what was in the news,” Onigumo said with a shrug.

“You said similar circumstances?”

“Not only was this a murder, it was also an attempted murder,” Onigumo rolled his eyes. Kurokawa narrowed his eyes.

“One more question: In the hospital, you said _‘all in due time’_ what did you mean?” Rieu asked. Onigumo stood up and placed a hand on the desk.

“What’s done in the dark, comes to the light,” Onigumo smirked before leaving the room followed by Kanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to blurt everything out but it’d ruin it. I love mysterious, don’t you? I still haven’t decided on whether this story deserves a sequel or not….  
> Anyway,  
> Reactions?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MissTuffcy: Sorry for the long wait everyone. School has been very demanding of my time. I didn’t do my usual time/place cap when it changes countries last chapter. I hope it didn’t cause any confusion. 
> 
> Warning: Yaoi, Language, Violence, Character Death, OOC  
> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).
> 
> Translations [French]:
> 
>  **à la maison** – Home
> 
>  **où est mon frère** – where is my brother ?
> 
>  **Votre frère n'est jamais revenu** – your brother never came home
> 
>  **dans mon bureau?** – in my office?
> 
>  **Sans vous, je ne sais pas quoi faire** – without you, i don’t know what to do.
> 
>  **Ne laissez jamais** – never leave
> 
> _Most of the French used will be really basic French and most often than not, someone will translate it right after the French is spoken._

“We have two ears and one mouth, so we should listen more than we say.”  _― Zeno of Citium_

They were in the car together. Naraku in the driver seat and Sesshomaru in the passenger seat silently staring out the window. Naraku had spent the better half the ride trying to start a conversation with the other male. He didn’t know how to even begin. If he was in the situation the man was in now, he knew the one thing he wouldn’t want to be asked is if he were alright, so that trumped that path of conversation starting.  Glancing up at the sky, Naraku noticed there wasn’t much sunlight left. It was probably around 5. “I want to show you something,” Naraku said silently. He glanced at Sesshomaru as the white haired male slowly turned to look at him.

“Okay,”

* * *

 

**Japan – Taisho Inc.**

Inuyasha sighed as he walked out of his office to stand outside the door. He looked at his secretary who was bent over a piece of paper with her eyes furrowed. “How is it coming along?” Inuyasha asked. His secretary snapped her attention up at him.

“I managed to get more out of it, but I’m still highly confused as what its supposed to be about,” She said, looking down at the piece of paper. She picked it up and handed it to Inuyasha who looked it over.

“I suu ywp spxmimud ywpx little ieeidunt. I didn’t think ywp dwptd. hwj is thit sxwthux wr ywpxs?  I hwzu hu is intiet,” Inuyasha furrowed his brow but then after a while looked at his secretary. “Do you think all the ‘w’s are ‘o’s and the ‘p’s are ‘u’s?” He handed the paper back to his secretary who stared at the paper for a moment. She nodded her head.

“Yes…yes…yes this could work,” She said, writing on the piece of paper with a red ink pen.

“I suu you suxmimud youx little ieeidunt. I didn’t think you doutd. hoj is thit sxothux or youxs?  I hozu hu is intiet,” was the final outcome. She furrowed her brows and looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged.

“Hold my calls. I’m going out for lunch,”

“Okay, Mr. Taishou. I’ll keep at decoding this message,” She said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded before leaving the office building.

* * *

 

**France – _La_ _Villa de Onigumo_**

Onigumo sighed as the front door to his house opened for him. “ _Bienvenue à la maison, monsieur Moui."_ Onigumo nodded at the butler who bowed to him behind the door.

“ _Où est mon frère?”_ Onigumo asked as he took off his jacket. He started across the entrancehall towards the staircase, hading his jacket to the butler as he went.

“ _Votre frère n'est jamais revenu._ _Il est un Monsieur Tueerie_ -” Onigumo stopped at the bottom of the bottom of the stairs. He turned sharply to his butler.

“Tueerie?” Onigumo asked sharply.

“ _Oui, monsieur. Il est-“_ Onigumo cut the man off again.

“ _Dans mon bureau?_ ” Onigumo asked as he took a step up.

“Oui, monsieur. Il-“ Onigumo didn’t hear what the man had to say, for he had took quick strides up the stairs to get to his office. He all but ran down the hall and burst open the door to see none other than Jadiyah sitting behind his desk staring up at the ceiling. Said dark haired male slowly brought his gaze down to Onigumo – he looked less than pleased.

“What the fuck did you do?” Jadiyah all but growled out.

* * *

 

**France – La Villa de Naraku**

“It’s just right around here,” Naraku spoke. Sesshomaru, slightly out of breath, sighed. Naraku had driven them to one of the Moui’s many homes littering France – though this one Naraku had proclaimed was solely his. This one in particular was a bit smaller than the one Sesshomaru and Kai had arrived to. Though, that small size in housing accommodation was probably because of how large the land around it was.

There were maple trees littering the property, all in their fall skins already. They were currently in the back of the manor, where Naraku was leading Sesshomaru through a labyrinth of hedges towards the center of the garden. When they actually reached the center, Sesshomaru sighed in relief, though he nearly choked on that breath at the sight before him. It was a large stone fountain that had lights in it. There were two sets of stone benches on either side of the fountain; one of which Naraku led Sesshomaru to sit on. “I come here to clear my mind,” Naraku said, staring at the fountain. Sesshomaru glanced at Naraku briefly before turning his gaze to the fountain. After a while of silence, Sesshomaru spoke up.

“I can see why,” Sesshomaru whispered. “It’s peaceful,” They sat there together in comfortable silence, the chirping of crickets and the noises of the fountain adding to the peaceful ambience to garden.

“Have you thought about moving away?” Naraku suddenly asked. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the dark haired male. Where had that question come from? And why did it sound so familiar? Sesshomaru turned away from the man to stare at the fountain. Now he remembered. It was the same question he had asked of Naraku when it seemed the man was ready to snap. But why did he ask Sesshomaru such a thing? Did it appear to him that he _too_ was ready to snap? “Sesshomaru?” Naraku turned his gaze to Sesshomaru.

And here he was. Doctor turned patient….patient turned doctor. “What do you mean?” Sesshomaru finally mumbled.

“Moving away…getting away from all this – starting fresh,” Naraku mumbled. Sesshomaru looked back at Naraku to find the man gazing at him with a strange look in his eye.

“Sometimes…however lately….the urge has grown stronger,” Sesshomaru turned away from Naraku, feeling a bit on edge all of a sudden. “Do you ever feel that way?”

“All the time,” Naraku said without missing a beat. There was more silence, this one tenser than the last.

“What’s holding you back?” Sesshomaru asked.

“…The same thing that is holding you back,” Sesshomaru’s gaze snapped back to Naraku. The man was no longer looking at him but staring up at the sky. Sesshomaru looked up with him.

“What do you think is holding us back?” Sesshomaru asked quietly.

“Ourselves,” Naraku responded. Sesshomaru was silent. There was truth in the words Naraku spoke, though he didn’t exactly know how to express that.

“Ourselves…” Sesshomaru repeated silently.

“ _Anima mea, lacrimosa.”_ Naraku murmured. Sesshomaru turned to look at him in confusion.

“Huh?”

“ _Sans vous, je ne sais pas quoi faire_.” Naraku mumbled as he looked back down at Sesshomaru. “ _Ne laissez jamais_ …” Naraku placed a hand on Sesshomaru’s hands, which rested in the white haired male’s lap. “Sesshomaru….Je t’aime,” after uttering those words, Naraku leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sesshomaru’s. Sesshomaru’s eyes only widened briefly before they slowly closed as Naraku brought up a hand to cradle the other man’s head.

* * *

 

**Japan – Taishou Inc.**

Inuyasha grumbled irritably as he reentered the office building with one other trailing behind him. “Don’t you think it’d be a lovely idea?” The black haired male trailing Inuyasha asked.

“For the last time, Miroku, I really don’t give a damn,” Inuyasha sighed.

“You said you wanted to get in his good graces! I’m trying to tell you how!”

“I don’t want to make peace with that blue headed fucking barbarian!” Inuyasha snapped, turning on Miroku. “The fucking shit can rot in the fucking deepest pits of hell for all I care!”

“But Inuyasha-“

“Miroku, I swear to the highest deity- if you value your life and your job you’ll put a damn sock in it before I push you out the damn window!” Inuyasha stormed towards his secretary with Miroku following behind him.

“C’mon Inuyasha, think about it!”

“Miroku….in 5 seconds, I’m going to make Sango a widow,” Inuyasha turned to glare at the dark haired grinning man.

“Sir,” Inuyasha’s secretary interrupted. Inuyasha looked at her.

“Any luck?”

“I got this far,” She handed the paper to Inuyasha and Inuyasha read it over. “I see you surmimed your little ieeident. I didn’t think you would. How is that srother or yours?  I hoze he is intaet.”

“What is that?” Miroku asked, peering over Inuyasha’s shoulder. Inuyasha glared at him and shrugged him off.

“Mind your own, you asshole,” Inuyasha growled.

“Oh, come now Inuyasha!”

“It’s an encoding message I’m having trouble decoding,” The secretary said, earning a glare from Inuyasha which she ignored.

“Let me have a looksy,” Miroku snatched the paper from Inuyasha who growled something at him. Miroku picked up a pink pen from out of the cup of pens on the secretary’s desk. “You didn’t finish turning all the **‘I’s** into ‘ **a’** s.” Miroku said marking on the paper. “I see you surmimed your little aeeident. I didn’t think you would. How is that srother or yours?  I hoze he is intaet,” Miroku tapped the pen on his lip. “I’m guessing the ‘s’ is a ‘b’ to make that word brother. So this sentence reads **_‘how is that brother of yours’_** ” Miroku read. Inuyasha froze.

“What?” Inuyasha snatched the paper from Miroku and read it. “What the fuck is this about?”

“Well,” Miroku started, snatching the paper back. “If you allow me to finish, I can tell you what it is!” Miroku huffed. He went back to tapping his lip with the pen. He stopped suddenly and his eyes widened. “Inuyasha, call your brother.”

“What? Why? What does that say?” Inuyasha shouted.

“ ** _“I see you survived your little accident. I didn’t think you would. How is that brother of yours? I hope he is still intact.”_** ” Miroku read. He looked up to see all the color had drained from Inuyasha’s face.

“Masaaki, when did you say this message came in…?” Inuyasha asked quietly.

“Three days ago,” was her response. “Mr. Tai-“ She didn’t get to finish as Inuyasha had already ran out of the office building. She looked up at Miroku who was on his phone.

“Detective Kurokawa?” Miroku asked. He glanced at Masaaki who sat behind the desk looking lost. “Hold all of his calls and clear his schedule for the next week – if he even had anything scheduled,”  Miroku said with a nod, before walking out of the office building talking to the other person on the line.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Anima mea, lacrimosa –** [rough Latin translation] My soul is weeping.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MissTuffcy: I’ve come to realize why I can’t bring myself to finish my other stories. My writing style has changed a bit and I’ve been trying to continue to write how I started the story in, which doesn’t work out in the end and I end up shying away from the story. I’ve decided to revise all of my unfinished works so I can actually get to finishing them, but first I want to finish typing up Psyche and then work my way to my other stores. Nothing will be left undone!
> 
> Note to avoid any confusion remember Jade = Jadiyah
> 
> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

 

“In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on.” ―  _Robert Frost_

“What the fuck did you do?” Jadiyah all but growled out. The color drained from Onigumo’s face for all of 5 seconds before he regained his composure. He closed the door behind him, walked farther into the room, and sat down in the chair across from Jadiyah.

“Jadiyah,” Onigumo said with a light air, knowing what sets the man off. He knew from past experience that calming the seemingly bi-polar man down would be to start speaking to him as if they were having a normal conversation. “How have you-“

“No,” Jade’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I want answers, and these answers will spill from your maw in 5 miliseconds or your brother will be scraping your remains off the wall after I get done with you,” Jade hissed dangerously low. “What in the fuck happened? Why was I called in the middle of the night saying my friend was fucking killed?”

“What?” Onigumo’s eyebrow twitched. “Killed? He was in the hospital and then suddenly disappeared. I didn’t think he died,”

“What do you think happened? He magically got up from a bullet piercing his skull and walked out the fucking hospital?” Jade screamed, stood, and slammed his hands on the desk. “You have something to do with this, don’t you?”

“What?” Onigumo’s eyes widened. “No! Why on earth-“

“Because that insane brother of yours has a thing for Sesshomaru!” Jade yelled. “And we all know you’ll stop at nothing to make peace with the little shit and that includes getting rid of the competition which so happens to be Sesshomaru’s husband!”

“No,” Onigumo’s eyes narrowed. “I did not kill Kai. That would and has hurt Sesshomaru which has hurt Naraku as well,” Onigumo crossed his arms with a growl. “I’ve already explained this to the detectives,” Jade suddenly sighed and plopped back down in the chair. He grumbled something unhappily has he massaged his temples. The man, who Onigumo hadn’t even noticed was there, standing off to the side of him walked to stand behind Jade, where he replaced Jade’s hands with his own, massaging the dark haired male’s temples.

“I know it wasn’t you, I just needed someone to yell at,” Jade dropped his hands to the desk as the man behind him continued his previous ministrations. “I know you’re not that stupid…or at least I was hoping you’re not that stupid,” Jade gave a weak smirk before it drops and he stared ahead of him.

“Are you alright?” Onigumo asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No. I want to go on a psychotic rage and rip someone’s limps apart with a crochet needle,” Jade grumbled. Both Onigumo’s eyebrows raised. He glanced at the man standing behind Jade who had cringed a bit at the confession. _‘And he calls my brother insane…’_

“Is there any way I could help you?” Onigumo asked.

“Provide the body,” Jade said without missing a beat before sighing when Onigumo opened his mouth to respond. “Where is Sesshomaru now? I’m taking him back to Japan, it’s not safe here,”

“Wait, so you realized it too?” Onigumo asked. Jade sat up straight, causing the man behind him to pull away from him.

“Realized? You act like I’ve not known. I’ve known since I met Sesshomaru,” Jade said with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Onigumo furrowed his brow.

“Poor, poor, spider…left out of the loop,” Jade cackled. Onigumo rolled his eyes. It was obvious the other male was back in some type of good mode. “Call your idiot, I’m sure you let him run off with Sesshomaru,” Jade was glaring at Onigumo now.

“What?”

“Why do you act so simple?” Jade sighed. “It makes me want to crush your skull in with my foot!” His glare intensified. “Call your stupid brother and tell him to bring Sesshomaru back! Or at least ask him where the hell he is so I can pick Sesshomaru up!”

“Hmm,” Onigumo narrowed his eyes at Jade before pulling out his cellphone. “You could be a little less violent towards me, _Tueerie,_ ”

“Utter my name again and it’ll be the last intelligible word you’ll speak before I rip your tongue from your mouth with a pair of tweezers and chock you with my fist,” Jade growled. Onigumo just rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

 

Their position had changed slightly after a few minutes had passed. Naraku had shifted closer to Sesshomaru, turning slightly on the bench for their legs to press together (having Sesshomaru nearly sitting in his lap). One of his arms were wrapped around Sesshomaru’s waist has his other hand had shifted to cradle the side of the male’s face. A piercing sound broke the two apart. Sesshomaru’s face had complete flushed pink as he quickly pulled away from Naraku, turning his gaze to the ground. Naraku’s eyebrow twitched. “You should get that,” Sesshomaru said quietly. Naraku heaved a frustrated sigh as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

He growled to himself has he roughly opened the phone. “ _What!_ ” he snapped.

“ **A fine hello to you too, brother,”** Onigumo chuckled through the phone. **“Did I interrupt something?** ” Naraku glanced at Sesshomaru who was avoiding his gaze.

“As a matter of fact, you did,” Naraku hissed. There was a pause on the other line until Onigumo spoke up.

**“Where are you?”**

“Why do you care?”

 **“Naraku, where are you? You and Sesshomaru should return to the manor. It is getting late and it is currently unsafe to be out for Sesshomaru, given the circumstances,”** Naraku frowned.

“What do you mean? That this-“

**“Exactly what you are thinking is what I am saying. Get here immediately, Naraku.”**

“Consider me on my way,” Naraku sighed after a while. He hung up the phone before Onigumo could respond – if he was going to respond in the first place (which Naraku knew he most likely was). After hanging up with his brother, he sat in tense and awkward silence with Sesshomaru. He glanced at the ground then back at Sesshomaru.

“That was my brother,” Naraku started, attempting to alleviate some of the tension. “He says I’m wanted back at the manor,”

“Okay,” Sesshomaru mumbled. “Um…should we get going now?” Sesshomaru turned to look at Naraku briefly before turning away from him.

“Yes,” Naraku said with a frown. The two stood and Naraku led the silent white haired male through the maze.

* * *

Onigumo sucked his teeth and pulled the cellphone from his ear. “Well?” He looked up to see Jade staring at him.

“He’s on his way,” Onigumo said.

“Excellent. Now make yourself useful and get me some tea,” Jade said, motioning with his hand for Onigumo to leave.

“If I could ask a question first: What is really going on here with Sesshomaru?” Onigumo stood up and looked at Jade expectantly.

“Let’s just say after he figures out one important fact about his father it will send him on one hell of a ride,” Jade grinned at Onigumo who frowned.

“And what, pray tell, is this fact?” Onigumo crossed his arms as Jade sat back in the chair.

“His father isn’t-”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil me is evil. I’ll make sure the next chapter is even longer. We’re getting close to the end and to the 2nd part of the summary.
> 
> Reactions?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to avoid any confusion remember Jade = Jadiyah
> 
> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).
> 
> Translations [French]:
> 
> Did you know cretin is French for moron? **Crétin** = Moron in French but how we say it in English means stupid/insensitive/vulgar person. It’s basically the same thing, though I never realized it was until word kept trying to correct me and switched to French spell check.
> 
>  
> 
> _Most of the French used will be really basic French and most often than not, someone will translate it right after the French is spoken._

 

00

Psyche

27

00

“Without change there is no innovation, creativity, or incentive for improvement. Those who initiate change will have a better opportunity to manage the change that is inevitable.”  
―  _William Pollard_

_“And what, pray tell, is this fact?” Onigumo crossed his arms as Jade sat back in the chair._

“His father isn’t-” Jade cut himself off and smirked. Onigumo frowned.

“Isn’t what?” Onigumo pressed. Jade closed his eyes and propped his feet back up on the desk. That sat like that in silence for a while before Jade opened on eye to peer at Onigumo.

“Hmmm…I’ve seem to have forgotten…You see when I don’t have my daily dosage of tea….my mind escapes me,” Jade made a shooing motion with his hand, closing his eye back. “Go fetch me some tea and _maybe_ I will remember what his father is nor isn’t, ne?”

Onigumo sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Typical Jadiyah.

* * *

 

**Japan – Taisho Compound**

Inuyasha paced in front of Kagome and Izayoi. Both women had worried frowns on their faces as they watched. They both turned to Miroku who had sighed, flipping his phone closed. “None of the detectives are answering their phones. I tried the agency and they said the detectives in question have been M.I.A. for about a week now,” Miroku crossed his arms. “This does not sound well…”

“This isn’t happening,” Inuyasha grumbled as he plopped down on the chair across from Izayoi and Kagome. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. “This isn’t happening…” he repeated again. Izayoi and Kagome exchanged glances.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome started gently. She stood up and sat on the arm rest of the chair Inuyasha was in and rubbed the man’s back.

“This is all my fault.” Inuyasha grumbled lowly.

“Inuyasha, we don’t know for sure what happened. He could be off somewhere safe and sound,” Kagome said with a small smile. She looked up at Izayoi. “Say, don’t you have the number to that guy who works for him?” Izayoi’s eyes widened slightly.

“You mean Jaken? Yes! I do!” Izayoi exclaimed. Inuyasha’s gaze snapped up to his mother.

“What?”

“Jaken works for Sesshomaru,” Izayoi said with a smile. “I know he’ll know where Sesshomaru is!”

“Did you try his phone?” Kagome asked, looking at Miroku. Miroku nodded.

“And like the detectives, the phone goes straight to voice mail…”

“Sesshomaru usually has his phone off when he’s in the house,” Inuyasha mumbled. “Maybe he’s at home sleep,” Kagome nodded as she continued to rub his back.

“Yeah! Didn’t you say Sesshomaru liked to sleep in on the days he has off?” Kagome smiled when Inuyasha looked up at her. He nodded.

“Yeah…but that message I got at the office…” Inuyasha frowned as he looked down. “Was it…saying something happened to Sesshomaru…?”

“I’ll go call Jaken,” Izayoi announced as she got up from the couch and left the room.

“Don’t worry, Inuyasha. I’m sure Sesshomaru is alright,” Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

 

**France – _Villa de Onigumo_**

Naraku held the door open for Sesshomaru to walk into the house. He trailed in behind the shorter male. They both were stopped as someone called Sesshomaru’s name loudly. Looking up to the top of the stairs, they spotted Jadiyah standing there with tears in his eyes. “OH! Sesshomaru, I heard what happened!” Jadiyah all but ran down the steps where he ran to Sesshomaru and embraced the slightly taller male. Sesshomaru blinked as he was suddenly squeezed by Jadiyah. He was pulled away slightly and Jadiyah frowned at him. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did you hear anything from Kai? They wouldn’t let me see him because I’m not family! I tried to get to see you too but they wouldn’t let me in! I made such a ruckus I was removed from the hospital!” Jadiyah hugged Sesshomaru again.

“Jadiyah…” Sesshomaru mumbled as the man had started rambling against his neck. Jadiyah pulled away from Sesshomaru’s neck to stare up at him.

“Yes?”

“Kai is gone…” Sesshomaru whispered. Jadiyah’s eyes widened.

“What? What do you mean he’s g-“ Jadiyah’s eyes widened even more before they closed. He dropped his head against Sesshomaru’s shoulder and went silent. The two stood there in silence with both Moui brothers watching them.

“I have a jet at the airport prepared,” Jadiyah whispered. He pulled away from Sesshomaru. “I’m so sorry, Sesshomaru,” There were tears in his eyes. “Would you like to come home now? I was going to head out next week but…I just want to go earlier now…”

“Yes…”

“Tomorrow sound okay…?”

“Yeah…” Jadiyah turned to Onigumo, who standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“You have a guest room prepared for me?” He asked as he walked towards the taller man. Onigumo’s mouth was set in a thin line.

“Yes. I’ll show you,” He muttered. Jadiyah turned to look at Sesshomaru. He smiled sadly before he followed Onigumo up the stairs. Sesshomaru’s shoulders slumped and he let out a heavy breath.

“Are you okay?” Naraku placed a hand on Sesshomaru’s shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku and shook his head. Naraku’s eyes widened in surprise when Sesshomaru turned and threw his arms around him, burying his face in Naraku’s neck. Naraku’s surprise quickly dissipated as he wrapped one his arms around Sesshomaru’s waist and the other lightly rubbed comforting circles on his back.

He felt a wet sensation on his neck but he didn’t say anything as he continued to hold Sesshomaru in his arms. He briefly turned his head to kiss Sesshomaru’s temple before he laid his head against him.

* * *

 

**Japan – Jaken Residence**

“WHAT!!!”

“Aaaaaaah! I CAN EXPLAIN IF YOU LET GO OF ME!”

They were at Jaken’s house. Jaken had just finished telling them that Sesshomaru had left the country when Inuyasha had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yelled at him.

“WHY WASN’T I TOLD?” Inuyasha yelled as he let go of Jaken.

“The same reason why he didn’t tell you his new address, his new phone number, or that he was even _moving_!” Jaken spat, which he regreted a moment later when Inuyasha’s expression darkened.

“You’re going to tell, _right now,_ where the hell my brother is!” Inuyasha hissed as he took a step closer to the man.

“Mrs. Taisho, when I agreed to let you come over, I didn’t think you’d bring this _barbarian_ with you!” Jaken yelled. Izayoi glared at him but said nothing.

“Where is he?!” Inuyasha shouted. Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“Jaken, Inuyasha got a note some time ago at his office,” Kagome started, getting Jaken’s attention. “It implied something bad had happened to Sesshomaru so Inuyasha needs to know where Sesshomaru is so he can make sure Sesshomaru is okay!”

“Something bad? What do you mean?” Jaken asked. Kagome frowned.

“Well, you heard about Inuyasha accident right? They say it wasn’t really an accident and someone was trying to kill him! Then a note came to Inuyasha talking about Inuyasha’s accident and then asking how Sesshomaru was! We have to figure out if Sesshomaru is ok or not,”

“Oh good heavens!” Jaken cried. “Sesshomaru could be hurt?!” He jumped up from off the floor. “Sesshomaru went on a romantic vacation with Kai to Paris France,”

“To France? With Kai?” Inuyasha growled. “Kai probably had something to do with this! That fucking bastard!” Inuyasha stalked out of the room. Kagome sighed.

“Thanks Jaken,” She bowed slightly before she, Izayoi, and Miroku followed after Inuyasha.

* * *

 

**France – _Villa de Onigumo_**

Onigumo plopped down behind his desk and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe how tiring this ordeal was – and it didn’t even directly involve him! He let out a heavy exhale and turned in his chair to stare out the large window as he played back what Jadiyah had said before Naraku’s return.

 _Jadiyah sipped at the tea cup with his eyes closed. Onigumo stared at him impatiently. He was getting sick and tired of Jadiyah’s games but he knew he rushed the other male, he would get nowhere really fast. “Yummy, mint! My favorite,” that Cheshire grin was back. Boy, did Onigumo_ hate _that smile. Nothing good ever came out of a situation when Jadiyah grinned. “Now, where were we?” Jadiyah asked._

_“You were talking about Sesshomaru’s father,”_

_“Ah! Yes, yes! Sesshomaru’s father….isn’t dead,” Onigumo’s eyes widened._

_“What? I heard there was an open casket funeral, how in the world is Toga not dead?” Onigumo exclaimed. Jadiyah laughed. The laugh sent a chill down Onigumo’s spine._

_“I did not say Toga wasn’t dead, you cretin. I said Sesshomaru’s father isn’t dead,”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted where I stopped. I apologize for the long wait. I’ve been so busy and backed up with school stuffs, I didn’t have any free time to type up anything. ;c
> 
> Reactions?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MissTuffcy: I know I said I would post this before the end of October but my Classes started earlier than I had realized and I didn't have a chance to sit down and type this.
> 
> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).
> 
> Translations [French]:
> 
> **Dieu...Je besoin d'un verre – god I need a drink**
> 
> Most of the French used will be really basic French and most often than not, someone will translate it right after the French is spoken.

 

00

Psyche

28

0

“ _With no expectations anything can become.”  
― Steven Farmer _

**France – _la_ _Villa de Onigumo_**

Sesshomaru sighed as he laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was always the same. He'd get close to someone so much - -then they'd leave him. Sesshomaru pulled his body up to the head of the bed and laid against the pillows. What had he done in a past life to deserve such a fate? He knew it wasn't in his youth that would cause the universe to be against him so much. He'd been well behaved his whole life. He turned on his side with another sigh. _Why me?_ He'd been asking that question for so long, he couldn't remember when it even started.

He glanced at his phone which laid forgotten on the bedside table. He sat up slightly and grabbed it before rolling on his back and turning the phone on. When the phone finally came on, Sesshomaru frowned. He had 447 missed calls, 12 voice mails, and 30 text-messages. When he scrolled through them, majority of the missed calls were from Inuyasha. There were only a few from Jaken and then some from a number he didn't recognize. The number he didn't recognize called almost as much as Inuyasha. Sesshomaru opened the text messages. 5 of them were from Inuyasha telling him to pick up the phone but the rest were from that number he didn't recognize. The weird thing was that half of them were blank. The others were random numbers but one of them asked 'are you okay?'. Sesshomaru frowned as he rolled back on his side.

He opened the menu to voice mails. 10 of them were from Inuyasha which he knew was probably him yelling for him to pick u the phone. The last two were from 2 different unknown numbers. Frowning, Sesshomaru pressed to listen to the voice mail to the first one. He placed it to his ear and waited. He only heard breathing on the other line. He was about to hang up when he heard the person on the other line speak. _'I miss you'._ Sesshomaru froze as the voice mail ended. He looked at the time the voice mail was sent. It was left only 2 hours ago. A chill was sent down his spine.

He sat up and listened to the 2nd voice mail which was sent three days ago. _'Soon...'_ and then it ended. Sesshomaru pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. He pressed the menu open again to go to contacts. He let his hand hover over Inuyasha's name for a split second before he sighed. He turned the phone off and sat it back on the bedside table.

* * *

 

The next morning brought grey clouds and a gloomy atmosphere. Sesshomaru sat in front of the dresser slowly packing up his stuff. “Knock, knock,” Sesshomaru turned when he heard Jadiyah at the door. The man was standing there wearing a green Chinese blouse that had a golden trim and a golden plum blossom and butterfly pattern. The butterfly-knot buttons on the side of the shirt were also gold. He was also wearing loose black trousers.“Hey,” He said.

“Hey...” Sesshomaru replied. He turned back to the dresser with a sigh.

“Sesshomaru,” Jadiyah walked farther into the room and sat down on his knees next to Sesshomaru. The two sat in silence. After placing the last of his clothes in his bag, Sesshomaru zipped the 2 bags up. He stared at the empty bags sitting next his own full bags. A sudden overwhelming urge to sob overtook him. He clamped his eyes shut tightly, dropping his head down so his bangs could cover his face. He clenched his hands tightly into fists on his lap. Jade watched him silently. He placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder when he began to tremble lightly. “I got it,” Jadiyah whispered. Sesshomaru nodded silently and stood.

“Thank you...” He whispered before leaving the room. Jadiyah stared at the empty bags.

“You're such an idiot,” Jade said with a shake of his head.

* * *

 

As Sesshomaru walked down the steps, he heard the familiar sound of a violin. He followed the sound to where he knew Naraku would be. Naraku was always the source of the beautiful notes that sang of anger, sadness, and despair. It was the Vitali Chaconne, a song Sesshomaru had come to like since the first time he had heard Naraku play it.

Sesshomaru came to a stop at the doorway of the music room to see Naraku standing near the window again. Sesshomaru made his way fully into the room and sat down in the couch that sat a few paces away from the 1st ceiling to floor window. Naraku turned his body towards Sesshomaru and their gazes locked. Sesshomaru glanced at the man’s fingers as they glided across the neck of the violin, coming to a shaking halt for a moment as the sound vibrated. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched the bow and Naraku's fingers quicken in a crescendo which he knew would lead to the finishing of the song. When Naraku strung the bow upwards and pulled it away position, Sesshomaru smiled. The two stayed there staring at each other in silence before Naraku broke it.

“You leave today...” Naraku stated quietly. Sesshomaru nodded, breaking there gaze to stare at the floor sadly. Naraku made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Sesshomaru. “Sesshomaru,” Naraku called. He waited until the white haired male looked up at him before he continued to speak. “I'm here for you,” Naraku said firmly, accompanying his words was a firm nod. Tears sprung to Sesshomaru's eyes as Naraku opened his arms. Sesshomaru leaned into the other man but stayed silent.

“You never know how precious something is to you until you lose it forever,” Sesshomaru whispered. Naraku said nothing, just tightened his arms around Sesshomaru's slighter form.

* * *

 

Jadiyah sighed as he walked down the steps, his body guard (who was carrying all of the bags save one that Jade had in his hand) close behind him. Onigumo was walking down after them. His body guard continued out of the house to put the bags into the car. “Are you going to miss me?” Jade smirked at Onigumo.

“Of course,” Onigumo said with a nod. “Not a day goes by that I wish someone would sit and threaten bodily harm to m 24/7.” Jade's smirk widened. His face blanked when he heard footsteps approaching. He resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow when he saw Naraku and Sesshomaru (with Naraku having his arm around Sesshomaru's waist).

“You ready?” Jade asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Jade turned to look at Onigumo. “Come visit sometime, Gum-Gum,” Naraku raised an eyebrow at that.

 “Eh...” Onigumo frowned in confusion as Jade turned away from him and walked towards the door. He turned his attention to Naraku and Sesshomaru as Naraku had began to lead the slighter male out the house. “Naraku,” Naraku glanced at his brother briefly over his shoulder- well more liked glared at him briefly. Onigumo rolled his eyes and walked back up the steps. “ _Dieu_... _Je besoin d'un verre_...”

* * *

 

**Japan – Kiyomizu Residence**

Sesshomaru sighed as he plopped down on the couch. He laid his head back on the couch as he watched the large man who had put his bags in the car take the bags up the stairs. “Sesshomaru,” Sesshomaru brought his gaze back to Jadiyah who had sat down next to him. Sesshomaru sat up and regarded the other male. “If you ever need anything or need anyone to talk to,” He started, staring down at his lap. He looked up at Sesshomaru. “I'm here, okay?” Sesshomaru smiled slightly a nodded.

“Thanks,”

Jadiyah smiled. The two both turned when Jade's bodyguard came down the steps. Jadiyah clapped his hands on his thighs, bringing Sesshomaru's attention back to him. “Well, I should get going. I left my phone numbers on the counter in the kitchen. The mail is there too,”

“The mail?” Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly to the side and with a confused frown. Jadiyah nodded.

“While you guys were away, Kai asked me to look after the house,” Jade stood up. “I'll give you a call later, okay?” Sesshomaru stood as well and nodded. He followed the shorter male out of the house. “Bye Sesshomaru,” Jade waved as he and his bodyguard walked towards the limo out front. Sesshomaru gave a short wave before walking back inside. He closed the door, leaning back against it with a long sigh. He closed his eyes and let his head drop. With another sigh, Sesshomaru made his way up the stairs. He stared at the bags sitting outside the bedroom.

Dragging all 4 of them inside the room, he began to unpack everything. When he was done, he sat down heavily on the bed and stared at nothing. He glanced to the corner of the room where a blue stuffed dog sat. It was the stuffed animal Kai had won him when they went out to that carnival. Sesshomaru stood up and picked the stuffed toy up.

“ _Why did we come here?” Sesshomaru grumbled as Kai all but dragged him towards the large fair grounds. “Can we go home yet?_

“ _Don't be such a grumpy pants. Just a little longer!” Kai grinned at his grumpy partner. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the near childlike excitement shining in Kai's eyes._

“ _Well, if you insist...” Sesshomaru grumbled. “But I'm not getting on the Ferris Wheel.”_

“ _What? Oh come on, Sessh! That's the best part of going! The Ferris Wheel!”_

“ _Hell no,” Sesshomaru said firmly. “I am not taking the chase to plummet to my death.”_

“ _You watch too many movies,” Kai snickered. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He slipped his hand out of Kai's to wrap around his waist. Kai smiled down at him and mimicked the action. “What about a game?” Kai mumbled as he stared at one of the nearby stands. It was the 'strong man' game where you had to hit the mallet on the target strong enough to get the large cylinder to fly up and ring the bell. Sesshomaru shrugged. Kai and Sesshomaru made their way to the stand._

“ _Think you can make the bell ring?” The guy manning the stand asked with a grin. Kai released his hold on Sesshomaru at the same time Sesshomaru did. Sesshomaru crossed his arms as he watched Kai pick up the large mallet. He raised it above his head slightly before bringing it down hard against the target. When he smashed the target with the mallet, the cylinder sprung up and smacked against the bell with a loud 'ding'. “Looks like we have a winner,” The man chuckled. “Which one?” He stepped back slightly so Sesshomaru and Kai could see the wall of prizes._

“ _Which one do you want, babe?” Kai asked as he returned to his previous position of his arm wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist. Sesshomaru, with his arms still crossed, scanned the wall before shrugging._

“ _I'm not sure?” Sesshomaru said._

“ _What about that one!” The man and Sesshomaru followed Kai's finger to the blue dog sitting in the corner. The man picked it up and handed it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at the dog before looking up at Kai with a raised eyebrow. “What? Its blue. Just like my hair. So now you'll always think of me when you look at that thing...cos it kinda looks like me don't you think?” Kai snickered when Sesshomaru rolled his eyes._

“ _You're a clown,”_

“ _You love this clown,” Kai pecked Sesshomaru on the lips. “Now, can we go on the Ferris Wheel? I promise that'll be the last thing we do and then we'll go home!”_

“ _Fine,” Sesshomaru sighed. Kai whooped happily before dragging Sesshomaru off to the large 'giant death machine' as Sesshomaru dubbed it._

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed, staring at the stuffed dog. He hugged the dog to his chest and laid back on the bed, curling up on the pillow.

* * *

 

Sesshomaru didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up groggily. He laid there briefly wondering what it was that had woken him up. Then he heard it again. It was a light clinking noise. He sat up and stared out the open bedroom door. There was slight light illuminating the hallway which meant that a light was on downstairs. Still with the stuffed dog in his arms, Sesshomaru pushed the covers off him – which he could have sworn he hadn't been under before he fell asleep -and made his way slowly out the room and down the stairs. He frowned. The source of the light and the light clinking sound was coming from the kitchen. Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and his frown deepened. “Rin?” It was his cook. How she figured out where he lived, he didn't understand...moreover, how did she even get in the house? Said cook turned to look at him with a bright smile.

“Morning, Sesshomaru-sama!” She chirped happily.

“Rin, what are you doing here?” He asked. She motioned for him to sit down. He sat down at the table and Rin sat across from him.

“Well, after we ended our contract, I was able to get to work at one of Jade Industry's chain restaurants! I have to thank Kai-sama so much for his recommendation letter.” She smiled sadly. “But, I am sorry to hear about what happened to Kai-sama....” She looked down. Sesshomaru frowned.

“How did you find out? No one but-” Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. “Jadiyah told you, didn't he?” Rin nodded.

“Jadiyah-sama was a good friend to Kai-sama. When I came into work today, he had told me because he thought since Kai-sama recommended me to him, I was very close to Kai-sama. I...I asked him if he could tell me where Sesshomaru-sama lived because I wanted to make sure you were okay...” Rin frowned sadly. “I am sorry...I didn't mean to barge in here...but when I came in I saw you asleep so I thought I'd make you breakfast before I go back to work...Jadiyah-sama gave me the key to your house,” Sesshomaru nodded silently, making a mental note to speak to Jadiyah about giving out his key. “Umm...”

“What is it, Rin?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Well, since...I told Tohara,” Rin said with a sheepish smile. “And...He might be on his way now,” Sesshomaru sighed.

“That's alright Rin,” He smiled a moment later. “Its nice to see you again,” Rin beamed at him.

“Its nice to see you too, Sesshomaru-sama. I was so worried when I never heard from you! But now that I know where you are, I hope you don't mind me barging in every day to cook for you!”

“Rin-”

“Free of charge, Sesshomaru-sama! I enjoy cooking and I enjoy knowing I cook for someone I care about,” Rin smiled happily. How could he say no to that?

“Okay, as long as you want to, sure....besides,” Sesshomaru smiled small. “I can't really pass up on your cooking,”

“Yay!” Rin cheered happily before standing. “Breakfast is almost ready!” Just as she said that, Seshomaru heard a knock at the door. He stood up and walked to the front door and opened it. Low and behold, it was Tohara.

“You need a gardener,” Tohara said with a frown. “The front yard is horrid,” With that, he walked in, Sesshomaru stepping out of his way with a raised eyebrow. “Did you eat yet?” Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

“Good morning to you too Tohara,” Sesshomaru shook his head. Tohara frowned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“That wasn't an answer,”

“I'm making breakfast now, Tohara!” They heard Rin calling from the kitchen. Tohara nodded before he walked farther into the house.

“This is a cozy house,” Tohara said with a nod. “That yard still needs work. I will come back later today to do it,”

“You don't have to do that,” Sesshomaru protested weakly.

“Nonsense!” Tohara said with a nod. “I have been bored just sitting at home with nothing to do. This will get my wife from yelling at me for being lazy,” Tohara placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. “Sesshomaru,” His voice softened.

“I'm okay...” Sesshomaru answered the unspoken question.

“Are you really?” Tohara asked firmly. Sesshomaru looked up at Tohara. They stared at each other for a long moment before their attention was pulled back to Rin who had shouted for them both to come eat.

“ _I'm not...”_ Sesshomaru said to himself as he followed after Tohara.

* * *

 

After breakfast and short conversation, Rin had to get back to work and Tohara had left home. Sesshomaru was left alone again. He was sitting in the living room staring blankly at the TV that wasn't even on. He still held on to the blue stuffed dog. He turned his attention to the stuffed dog in his lap. The dog had midnight blue fur and amber marbles for eyes. Kai wasn't kidding when he said it'd remind him of him. Sesshomaru hugged the dog to his chest with a sigh, going back to staring at the TV blankly. He was pulled from his daze at the knock on the front door. He stood up and made his way over to the door. He opened the door and let out a breath.

“Inuyasha...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Posted where I stopped. I will make sure I try to get another chapter out before the week is over!_
> 
> _Reactions?_


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

 

“ _I can sum up life in 3 words: It Goes On,”_

_-Robert Frost_

“Inuyasha...” The two stared at each other in silence until Inuyasha launched himself at Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he stared down at Inuyasha.

“I was so worried about you. I got this letter at the office saying you were hurt, so I went to talk to Jaken and asked him what had happened. I nearly had to strangle him for him to answer me but when he did he said you were in France with that bastard Kai.” Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru frowned but said nothing. Inuyasha pulled away and his expression darkened. “I tried to call you a few time. One time I did call you, that bastard picked up the phone then hung up on me. Where is that son of a bitch?” he hissed.

“What?” Sesshomaru asked, alarmed at the sudden mood change of the younger. He was nudged out of the way so Inuyasha could come into the house.

“I know he's here, isn't he?” Inuyasha growled as he stalked into the kitchen. “Where are you, ya bastard!” He yelled as he walked out of the kitchen to all but stomp into the living room.

“Inuyasha-”

“Kai, get your ass out here!” Inuyasha went from the living room to the back.

“Inuyasha-” Sesshomaru frowned as he watched Inuyasha stomp from the back to go towards the stairs. Sesshomaru caught the angry male before he could go any farther. “Inuyasha-”

“No there is no protecting that ass. I know it was him,” Inuyasha growled as he tried to shake Sesshomaru's grip on his shoulder.

“Inuyasha, stop it,” Sesshomaru said firmly.

“I'm going to kick his ass once I see him,” Inuyasha growled. “What right does he have hauling your across the world then have the audacity to hang up on- I'm going to kill him!”

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru snapped, his eyes narrowing.

“Don't even try to p-”

“INUYASHA!” Sesshomaru yelled, pushing Inuyasha's shoulder with such force, the younger tumbled and landed on the steps. He stared up at Sesshomaru in shock. “Stop it! You can't, alright? He's gone already! Just...stop...” Sesshomaru took a deep breath before walking away from Inuyasha towards the living room.

“What? What do you mean he's gone? That bastard just left you? Did he leave you by yourself in France?” Inuyasha seethed as he followed behind Sesshomaru.

“Inuyasha, please stop...” Sesshomaru mumbled.

“No! I won't! Where the fuck is he, Sessh? I'll-”

“You'll nothing!” Sesshomaru snapped, glaring at Inuyasha. “He's dead! He's gone! You can't do anything about it, so, just stop it!” Sesshomaru didn't know if he was yelling at Inuyasha about what had happened or trying to console himself from the sudden unexplainable guilt that bubbled up in the pit of his stomach.

“Sessh...” Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru plopped down on the couch. The older male had wrapped his arms around himself and leaned forward slightly, allow his hair to cover most of his face. Inuyasha made his way to the couch and sat next to him. “Sessh...”

“Its my fault,” Sesshomaru whispered quietly. “Everything is my fault...” Inuyasha frowned at the breathy, strained tone that Sesshomaru had took on.

“Sessh, nothing is your fault,” Inuyasha jumped back slightly when Sesshomaru suddenly snapped his gaze to him, his eyes burning with anger and sadness.

“It is!” He shouted before letting his gaze drop back down. “Everything is...it always is,”

“Sessh...” Inuyasha moved closer to Sesshomaru and wrapped his arm around him. “Hey...”

“I was so angry with him....” Sesshomaru whispered silently. Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru closer to him. He placed his head ontop of Sesshomaru's and silently listened to Sesshomaru mumbling against him. “All he did was love me.....All I did was question him...” Inuyasha glanced down.

“With good reason. He suddenly comes back after 15 years? Isn't that odd?” Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru yanked himself out of Inuyasha's hold and glared at him.

“You!” He seethed. “This is _your_ fault!” Inuyasha's eyes widened.

“What?”

“You lied to me! You told me he stopped sending me letters! He never stopped!” Sesshomaru stood up and glared down at Inuyasha.

“H-Hey! I had good rea-”

“ _No_!” Sesshomaru yelled. “You had _selfish reasons!_ ” Inuyasha stood up and glared at Sesshomaru.

“Sesshomaru, I was just trying to-”

“What? Protect me? Fine fucking job you've been doing so far, huh?” Sesshomaru chuckled humorlessly. “Just get out,”

“Sessh-”

“No! Don't 'Sessh' me. Get the fuck out,” Sesshomaru seethed. Inuyasha's eyes widened even more.

“Sessh-!”

“Leave me alone! Don't come near me ever again or _I_ will kill you!” Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his arm and dragged him towards the front door.

“Sesshomaru, wait!”

“No!” Sesshomaru growled, yanking the door open. He pushed Inuyasha out the door, ignoring the person who had been standing on the other side of the door. The other person, who happened to be Jadiyah, stepped out of the way as Inuyasha went tumbling out the door. Jade raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “Go away, Inuyasha. I don't want to see your face ever, again!”

“Sessh!”

“No!”

“Hello, Sesshomaru,” Jadiyah said with a smile. “Is this man giving you trouble?” Sesshomaru glanced at Jadiyah. The way the man had said it and the way he was smiling at him gave him a chill. Something told him if he said yes, he, nor anyone else, would ever see Inuyasha again.

“No, he was just leaving,” Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha who had been looking at Jadiyah warily.

“I'll call later,” Inuyasha said before walking away. Sesshomaru sighed.

“Did I come at a bad time?” Jadiyah asked. Sesshomaru sighed heavily.

“...No...” Jadiyah silently stared at Sesshomaru for awhile.

“How about I make you some mint tea?”

* * *

 

**Taisho Compund**

Kagome jumped as the front door banged open. She opened her mouth to say something but whatever it was she _was_ going to say instantly died when Inuyasha came into sight looking peeved. “Welcome home, Inuyasha,” She decided. Inuyasha glanced at her before sighing heavily. “Was he there?”

“Yes,” Inuyasha grumbled.

“What happened?”

“He kicked me out the house and said if I ever come near him again he'll kill me,”

“What the hell did you say to him, Inuyasha?” Kagome's eye brows shot up.

“Why does it have to be something _I_ said to him?”

“Because, I know your mouth,” Kagome rolled her eyes.

“Well...I might have upset him...because Kai,” Inuyasha crossed his arms with a frown. “The bastard is dead,”

“What?” Kagome gasped. “Oh god, what happened?” Inuyasha shrugged. “What? You didn't ask?”

“He was mumbling about how it was his fault...I might have said it wasn't his fault because Kai wasn't...all that good for him...” Inuyasha grumbled lowly. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

“I guess this is why _he_ is the therapist and _you're_ not,” Kagome grumbled. “You lack tact. Give him a while to cool his top then _call_ him.” Kagome turned and walked away as Inuyasha sighed again.

* * *

 

**Kiyomizu Residence**

Sesshomaru closed the door. Jadiyah had left after they talked for awhile, drinking tea that he'd prepared. It was odd how similar the two were. Jadiyah had also studied Psychology, even had a doctorates in it, but had never done anything with it. He'd gone straight into business with some guy he had met and ended up successful and never thought to change.

He wasn't all that happy with what he was doing, but he was making money so he didn't complain. He'd confided in Sesshomaru that he didn't think he'd be any good at being a therapist like Sesshomaru was because he lacked patience, but he still wanted to continue his studies in figuring out the human mind and what made everyone tick.

Sesshomaru sighed tiredly. Odd. He wasn't tired awhile ago. “I guess all this emotional distress is finally getting to me,” Sesshomaru mumbled lowly to himself. “Thinking is tiresome....” He sighed again and made his way to the couch. “A nap wouldn't hurt,” he grumbled as he laid down across the couch. Only a moment after he closed his tired eyes, someone knocked at the door. With a tired groan, Sesshomaru pulled himself up and walked towards the door. He opened the door and was greeted by Tohara with his hands full of gardening supplies.

“I will get started on the-” Tohara suddenly stopped and stared. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. “You look terrible,”

“Thanks. That means a lot,” Sesshomaru replied dryly. Tohara frowned.

“I woke you?”

“I was getting ready to sleep, yes,” Sesshomaru's mouth fit into a irritated thin line.

“I'm sorry to have bothered you,” Tohara said with a little smirk.

“Meh...” Sesshomaru sighed. “You should just get the key from Rin and copy it,” Sesshomaru waved his hand dismissively as he walked away from the door. “You know you're going to want to barge in here from time to time,”

“Indeed,” Tohara murmured as he sat half the tools in his hands on the floor next to the door. Tohara followed Sesshomaru into the living room. He watched Sesshomaru stretch across the couch. “You'd be more comfortable in the bed, wouldn't you,”

“No...” Sesshomaru mumbled. Tohara frowned.

“You know....if you would like,” Tohara stared, pausing until Sesshomaru looked at him. “We have a sizeable guest room that is nearly the same as your bedroom,” Sesshomaru frowned.

“No, I'm fine,”

“The offer will always be on the table,” Tohara said with a nod before he left out the living room. Sesshomaru sighed as he made himself comfortable on the couch before he fell asleep.

* * *

 

**2 Days later...**

Sesshomaru sighed as he flipped through the paper. He had come to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to work at the office for awhile. He felt his current mood would have a negative affect on whatever client still wanted to see him. He needed another job. Maybe he could ask Jade if he had any openings... Sesshomaru looked up when he heard the phone ring. He pulled himself up from the chair and went to get it. “Hello?” Sesshomaru murmured as he answered the phone. There was no reply. Just someone breathing. Sesshomaru's brows furrowed in irritation. This person had called at the same time three times a day for the past 2 days. Sesshomaru was not in the mood to feel creeped out. He was much too irritated to be anything else. “Listen,” Sesshomaru snapped. “If you're not going to say anything, stop calling this phone!”

“You don't understand...” The voice breathed. Sesshomaru froze. It was the voice from the messages on his phone. “No one understood....I loved her....I loved her so much...” the line went dead. Sesshomaru pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. Dread slowly crawled up his spine as he hung the phone up. Sesshomaru's gaze snapped up to the doorway when he heard the front door being unlocked.

“Sesshomaru-sama, you're up early!” Rin chirped happily. Her happy expression slowly melted away to worry. “Are you okay? You look pale...”

“I'm fine,” Sesshomaru answered quickly. Rin stared at him for awhile before nodding slowly.

“Well, how does a traditional breakfast sound?” Sesshomaru nodded. “You think Tohara will be here for breakfast?” Sesshomaru shook his head.

“He was going out to breakfast with his wife and daughter,” Sesshomaru mumbled as he and Rin went into the kitchen.

After they finished eating breakfast with idle chatter, Rin left out for work and Sesshomaru went back into the living room for another nap. Mental exhaustion was tiring him out physically.

Sesshomaru awoke sometime later to the doorbell. He sat up slowly but that was as far as he got. He sat there and placed a hand on his head as the room began to spin. Waiting until the world stilled, Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead with a frown. He stood up on shaky legs and made his way to the front door. When he opened it, he blank-faced. It was Tohara. “I thought I told you to get the key from Rin,”

“I did,” Tohara said with a frown. “However; for some odd reason, the keys does not work,” Sesshomaru hummed and allowed Tohara into the house. “Do you feel as awful as you look?” Sesshomaru glared at the older man.

“Thank you for the compliment, I appreciate it, really,” Sesshomaru said dryly. Tohara, oddly enough, did not smile. He reached up a hand and placed it against Sesshomaru's temple and his frown deepened.

“You feel hot,” Sesshomaru grumbled something, pulling Tohara's hand away. “You should rest,”

“I _was_ until you so kindly interrupted my sleep by ringing the doorbell,” Sesshomaru huffed, walking back towards the living room to plop back on the couch. “There's a spare key on the top of the doorway,”

“Wouldn't you be more comfortable upstairs?” Tohara asked as he watched Sesshomaru lay across the couch. Sesshomaru waved his hand dismissively with a grunt.

“What time is it?” Sesshomaru grumbled.

“It is now 5,” Tohara answered. “How long have you been sleep?”

“Since after breakfast,” Sesshomaru mumbled. “Why are you back here?” Sesshomaru opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. “I thought you said you were going to be out with your family for the day.

“Our appointment isn't until 5:30. Rin said she would not be able to make it tonight, so, I decided I would drop by and see how you were holding up.” Tohara crossed his arms. “And before you say it: Yes. It was also to make sure you eat something,”Tohara frowned when there was no response. He walked closer to the couch to look over the back to see Sesshomaru fast asleep. Tohara shook his head with a small smile. He sighed and made his way up the steps to fetch a blanket for the white haired male. When he reached the bedroom, he pushed the door open.

He clicked the light on and frowned. Something about the room was off, but he couldn't place a finger on it. He looked about the room slowly before making his way to the bed. He pulled the blanket folded on the foot of the bed up, but didn't move. He gave the room another once over. He knew Sesshomaru hadn't been in the room- the other male had hinted at not being ready to step foot in the room yet.

Something about the room was odd. He walked to the vanity-dresser and stared at the mirror. That's when he noticed the closet door was slightly ajar. Tohara knew he had closed it the last time he was in here. He frowned slightly. Then again, Sesshomaru had been in different clothes from the last time he saw him so it could have been him who left it open....but that meant he came back in the room, which he kept refusing to do so for the past 3 days....Or maybe it was Rin? Tohara shrugged lightly. He turned towards the closet and stared at it for a while before walking to it, closing it, then leaving the room.

Odd.

He made his way back down the steps and towards the couch where Sesshomaru slept. He draped the cover over Sesshomaru and stood over him for a few moments. He looked up at the stairwell with a frown.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MissTuffcy: Sorry for the lack of updates, I have been really sick. Next chapter will be up sooner. Maybe even the same day if I can squeeze it in.
> 
> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

 

 

00

Psyche

30

00

“You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul.”

-Julie de Lespinasse

Sesshomaru was startled awake from a sharp pain in his foot. He opened his eyes groggily, as someone whispered a soft 'sorry'. Sesshomaru was getting ready to fall back to slumber when something clicked in his mind. Why was he in the air? Why did something hit his foot? _What_ hit his foot? Why was someone whispering to him? His groggy mind pulled itself from the lull of sleep to put up a half struggle to make _whatever it or whomever it was_ to _put him down_. “Calm down, hunny. I'm just bringing you to bed,” Sesshomaru stopped his half-hearted struggles at the whisper. 

' _Hunny....That's what Kai sometimes called me....Maybe I'm dreaming?'_ Deciding that thinking in this state of mind was too much for him right now, Sesshomaru let himself drift back off to sleep.  _'Why does my foot hurt then?'_ was Sesshomaru's last coherent thought before he let sleep take him.

* * *

 

Sesshomaru suddenly lurched upward and regretted it only a second later. His breathing hitched as he let his body drop back to the bed limply –  _bed?_ His breath hitched again, his throat closing trying to keep his stomach from  _lurching out his mouth_ . His breath hitched again, his mouth dry  _and watery at the same time_ – he was going to puke. He needed to get up – he needed to  _move._ He felt something strong wrap around his waist and he was pulled up.

That same something guided him through the darkness until a light was cut on to revel a bathroom. As he leaned over the toilet puking his brains out, he felt his hair being held away from the nap of his neck, a firm but gentle hand caressing circles on his back, and a smooth, deep voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  _Who was touching him? Who was whispering to him?_ Sesshomaru made to turn to look at the person behind him but was instead coaxed to rinse his mouth out then drink the cold liquid from the cup.

“Let's get you back to bed,” the voice was so familiar, but Sesshomaru's exhausted mind couldn't piece together why it was familiar. Instead of dwelling on it, he allowed himself to be pulled up from the bathroom floor and led back to the bedroom – _bed?_

* * *

 

**Taisho Compound**

“Gone?! What do you mean _gone!”_ Inuyasha hollered. The man sitting across from him – Jade – calmly sipped his tea.

“Eh...How I do hate the taste of chrysanthemum tea prepared by those who know nothing of proper tea preparations...” Jadiyah grumbled as he sat the tea cup down. “Mint is more flavorable....Easier to make too...You should have mint tea prepared,”

“W _hat did you mean by he's gone!”_ Inuyasha hissed. Jadiyah sat back in the chair staring at the fuming ravenet across from him.

“Exactly as I have stated it. I do not see the reason for you shouting at _me_ just because the ears attached to your head are just there for decorations!” Jadiyah crossed his arms. “He was once there,” Jadiyah waved his hands in a flourish. “And then vanished! Gone!”

“ _ **How?**_ ” Inuyasha demanded harshly. The man sitting across from him was grating on his last nerve. He still failed to understand how the man even knew where he lived. He'd come to bring him news of Sesshomaru's apparent disappearance but had been aggravating Inuyasha's last nerve since he introduced himself.

“He was kidnapped,”

“By _who?”_ Inuyasha grid his teeth as the infuriating man just gave him a wide cheeky grin.

“I do believe my memory escapes me...perhaps some mint tea would bring it back?”

“Listen here, _you son of a bitch,_ ” Inuyasha seethed as he sat forward. “You get _nothing_ from me until you tell me what the fuck happened to my brother,” Both of Jade's eyebrows rose sharply at that.

“Do I detect an insinuated _threat_ in that tone of voice you're using?” Jade asked, clearly amused. “Because, Mr. Taisho, I do implore you to be careful in the way you speak. You misjudge me.” Jade suddenly smiled. “Unlike you, my good sir, I do not make empty threats,” Jade's sunny expression suddenly darkened. Inuyasha, alarmed by the sudden shift in expression, sat back. “ _I make promises,”_ His sunny expression returned. “Now, about that tea....” Inuyasha stared warily at the man before he called for one of the help.

A few hours later brought mint tea, Kagome, Miroku, and Izayoi. Inuyasha's mood hadn't lightened at all. If anything, it got worse as the time ticked on. The man had said _nothing_ after demanding tea. Kagome broke the silence.

“So,” She started slowly. She gave a small uncertain smile as she bowed her head slightly. “I'm Inuyasha's wife-”

“Kagome Taisho,” Jade nodded. Jade nodded a Izayoi. “And his mother Izayoi Taisho,”

“How did you-”

“I already knew your names, I just never cared to paint a picture with the descriptions given to me,” Jade murmured, closing his eyes and sipping his tea.

“What do you mean?” Kagome asked with a frown.

“I talked to Sesshomaru a lot. He has told me many things,” Jade opened one eye and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught the gaze as a wide and slow grin spread across Jade's face. “Many _interesting_ things,”

“What kind of interesting things?” Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

“Doctor-patient confidentiality my good friend,” Jade answered airily.

“What?” Inuyasha eyebrows rose.

“What, what?” Jade sat his cup down and crossed his leg. He folded his hands ontop his leg and grinned at the baffled 3 that sat across from him. “Isn't that what you wanted? Him to seek help? For he was the one that needed a therapist and not he who should have been the therapist?” Jadiyah chuckled and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

“Are you going to tell me what happened to Sesshomaru?”

“Are you daft? I told you already,” Jade sat back to get comfortable.

“What happened to him?” Kagome asked with a frown.

“This guy says he got kidnapped,” Inuyasha growled.

“ _This guy_ he says,” Jade huffed. “I am _hurt_ you can't even remember my name. To think we go to the same business parties every year,”

“What?” Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. “I've never seen you there,”

“You probably haven't,” Jade waved his hand. “I usually let So'unga do with all of that. I let myself be seen by the host or hostess and then take my leave,” Jade shrugged. “But anyway, your brother was kidnapped.”

“ **By who!”** Inuyasha thundered, which startled Jade only slightly. He hadn't expected the loud outburst so abruptly. Sesshomaru had been right. His brother _was_ explosive and unpredictable at times.

“I do not know,” Jade simply shrugged.

“Why the fuck have you been bullshitting around then, huh?” Inuyasha yelled. “How do you even _know_ he is gone?!”

“Because it is simple. I've taken to visit Sesshomaru for the past couple of days since the incident. When I got to the house, the door was slightly ajar. When I walked in I heard whimpering and when I got tot he kitchen which was the source of the noise, I saw my cook sitting there in a puddle of her own blood skewered on a cutting knife,” Jade frowned. “She is one of my best cooks, so that really pissed me off,”

“AND?” Jade gave Inuyasha a disapproving look.

“Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to interrupt people who are talking?” At this, he gave Izayoi a pointed look which she returned with a glare. “As I was saying, when I got to my cook I had asked her what had happened. All she said was that a man with a mask had attacked her and taken off with Sesshomaru. Thankfully my cook is going to be okay, but I'm not sure your brother shares the same fate as she,”

“WHAT?” Inuyasha screeched.

“Interrupt me again and I will rip your tongue from your maw and jam it up your ass until it bleeds from your nose!” Jade growled. With that gruesome threat hanging in the air, the room was deathly silent. “I contacted the authorities, as anyone would, and they had this crime labby thing going on,” Jade made a flourishing motion with his hand as he sat back. “And here I am to tell you about it all.”

“When did all this happen?” Kagome asked urgently.

“Meh....Yesterday,”

“WHAT?? AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME ABOUT IT?!” Inuyasha jumped up yelling.

“Have I not informed you earlier that your yelling at _me_ will not cover for _your_ defective body parts. The fact that this is on every news station on the television leads me to believe that not only are you _hard of hearing_ but you only _see_ what you wish to see,” Jade commented dryly.

“That was Sesshomaru?” Miroku asked with a frown. “In the news, they do not release any information,” Jade just shrugged.

“Sir Taisho,” Everyone in the room turned their attention to the maid in the doorway who had bowed. “There is a man wanting to seek audience with the family. He says he is a detective from the Kyoaka branch of KikkuKikku Detective Agency,” Inuyasha turned his gaze sharply to Jade whose arrogant grin had melted away for an unreadable expression. “He said his name was Detective Kurokawa,” a tick in Jade's eye did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned his attention to the maid.

“Let him,”

“Right away, sir,” The made returned several minutes later with the detectives.

“My apologies on intruding on anything important being discussed,” The detective bowed before surveying who was in the room. “Ah, Jadiyah. What a pleasant surprise,” The detective smiled politely. Jade snorted.

“I, too, am surprised to see you. A pity you still breathe,” Jade mumbled. “I should fire that assassin,”

“Mayhaps you should try harder? I only wish I could also harbor such dark musings against you, but for some odd reason I cannot,”

“I'll hold you to your _musings_ and take my leave,” Jadiyah grunted, standing up.

“By all means, don't let my presence run you off,” The detective smiled again. Jadiyah glared. He stomped over to the man and shoved his slim finger into the man's chest.

“I'm _not running away!_ I was getting ready to leave _anyway!_ I only came here to inform this half-wit git that his brother was missing. Kami only knows he'd probably lose his ass if it weren't attached to him,” Without sparing anyone a glance, Jade stormed past the detective.

“Farewell,  _ Tuerrie _ !” The detective raised a hand in farewell. The short man spun on his heels, pointed and glared at Kurokawa.

“Do not utter my name you cretin!” with that said, Jade left the house.

“Interesting...” Kurokawa turned his attention back to 3 staring at him. “Yes...now on to more pressing matters....”

* * *

 

Sesshomaru groggily woke to the sound of quiet sniffling. He rolled over onto his side to see a large shadowy figure sitting on the edge of the bed. There would be a shudder that ran through the figure from time to time. “Kai?” Sesshomaru asked uncertainly. He still didn't know if he was dreaming or not.

“What did I do?” it was whispered. “What did I do wrong? I didn't do anything wrong...Why do they hate me? I gave up everything!” The whispers grew in volume as hysteria creeped into their voice. Sesshomaru, now fully awoke, assessed the situation at hand. This was not Kai. This was not a dream. This was not his bed and this could not be his house. Even in the darkness, Sesshomaru could tell how much smaller the room was compared to his at home. Even though the sleep haze hadn't cleared completely from his mind, Sesshomaru was alert as his tired muddled brain would allow him. 

The man's whispering only grew louder in volume and in hysterics. Sesshomaru sat up slowly, ignoring how his head protested the movement. “Hey...”

“What did I do wrong?!” The man suddenly snapped in a shout. Sesshomaru gasped as his shoulders were grasped roughly. “What did I do to you?! Why do you hate me?! Why?! WHY?!  **WHY?!!** ” With each word, the man had roughly shaken Sesshomaru. He let go of Sesshomaru and the silver haired male let his body fall limply to the mattress as his tried to get his head to stop throbbing. He let off a low moan as he held a hand to his head. “I'm sorry!” The whispering was back. “I didn't mean to hurt you....are you okay? I'm sorry!” Sesshomaru said nothing as the man spooned against his body. Something finally clicked in Sesshomaru's mind that made his entire body run cold. Now he remembered.

That voice.

This man.

It was the voice from the phone.

The shadowy outline....The day he had met Jadiyah, there had been someone outside watching him. Sesshomaru's gaze flitted blindly in the darkness to his side where the man lay breathing evenly. 

It was this man...

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

_"All extremes of feeling are allied with madness." - Virginia Woolf_

**Taisho Compound**

“ _Do not utter my name, you cretin!” with that said, Jade left the house._

“ _Interesting...” Kurokawa turned his attention back to the 3 staring at him. “Yes...now on to more pressing matters....”_

“This is about Sesshomaru's disappearance, right?” Kagome asked as the detective walked into the room and took up Jade's previous seat.

“Yes -” Kurokawa started but stopped mid sentence and looked at the doorway. The other three followed his gaze to see Jadiyah walking into the room with his arms crossed. “Welcome back,”

“Shut up,” Jadiyah grumbled.

“What are you doing back in here?” Inuyasha asked with narrowed eyes as Jade gracefully sat down next to Kurokawa.

“The detective came to ask you questions pertaining to Sesshomaru's life that would give them ideas on who took him and where they might have taken him – if he is still even alive. The fact you know _nothing_ about Sesshomaru will get the detective nowhere. Since I am in a position where I know more about him then you, it would be in Sesshomaru's best interest if I were to stay and help the detective find who is responsible,” Jadiyah mumbled monotonously.

“I see,” Kurokawa nodded his head. “Alright, let's start with who you suspect would have a motive to do this,”

“I bet it was Koga,” Inuyasha hissed. “Or that lunatic Naraku. They both fucking hate me-” Jadiyah interrupted him with a chuckle causing everyone to look at him.

“Are you really that self-centered?” Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at him. “And you wonder why Sesshomaru despises you- why everyone does,”

“What? Sesshomaru doesn't-”

“He _tolerated_ you,” Jadiyah said.

“How are you going to come to a conclusion like that when you've only known him for a couple of days?” Kagome asked with a frown. “From what I gathered of what you said, you only started talking to Sesshomaru after the accident,”

“The one with Kai?” Kurokawa asked. The room's attention was drawn to him.

“You know about it?”

“Yes,” Kurokawa nodded. “I was an acting detective in that case for just a bit before they took it into their own hands when the man disappeared,”

“Disappeared? I thought he died. Sesshomaru said he was dead,”

“He is dead,” Jadiyah turned his head to look at Kurokawa with a frown. “The reason his body was gone was because I sent it to be prepared so he could have a proper burial in his homeland,”

“I didn't hear about any bodies being sent to Japan,” both Inuyasha and Kurokawa stated.

“Of course not,” Jade glared at the two. “Kai wasn't born in Japan. He was born in China,”

“Really?” Inuyasha's eyes widened.

“Yes,” Jadiyah said. “His name is originally Fang but he changed it to Kiyomizu when he left China,” Jadiyah shook his head. “Why are we discussing Kai? We're supposed to be talking about Sesshomaru,”

“Who did Sesshomaru come in contact with the past few days,”

“It was the cook, the gardener, and I,” Jade said with a nod.

“Their names?”

“I don't know,” Jade shrugged. “I think the cook's name was Ran something,”

“Didn't you say the cook was your best cook? How are you not going to know your _best cook_ 's name?” Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

“I have a lot of best cooks,” Jade gave Inuyasha a level stare. “Do you know the names of every single employee in your business? I bet you don't even know 2% of them,” Jade snorted. He looked at Kurokawa when the man cleared his throat.

“The gardener, you say? How generous was Sesshomaru in his payment towards these two?”

“The cook was stabbed so I highly doubt she was the one to kidnap him,” Jade grumbled. “She did not work for pay, as far as I understood. She cooked because Sesshomaru was a close friend of hers and a past employer.”

“You mean Rin?” Inuyasha asked with a frown. Jade nodded.

“That was her name,” Jade crossed his leg and let out a sigh. “The gardener was probably the same,” Jade looked at Kagome. “And for your information, I was talking with Sesshomaru before all this happened,” Jade took a sharp intake of breath. They all stared at him expectantly.

“Jadiyah?” Kurokawa asked. “What is it?”

“Sesshomaru said he had been receiving strange phone calls and voice messages,” Jadiyah mumbled. He looked at Kurokawa. “Do you think they can extract the messages from the machine and run it through voice recognition and maybe figure out from what locations the calls were made from?”

“Yes...Yes this can be done,” Kurokawa mumbled. “Anything else you know, Jadiyah?” Kurokawa asked. Jadiyah looked between the 3 staring at him.

“...No...” Jadiyah mumbled. A phone rang, piercing the sudden silence everyone fell into. “Excuse me,” Jadiyah mumbled as he pulled his phone from his pocket. The phone stopped ringing. Jadiyah froze, a cold dread crawling up and down his spine. The other room occupants noticed his paled expression.

“Jadiyah, what is wrong?” Kurokawa asked urgently.

“It was Sō'unga calling me,”

“Yeah, what of it?” Inuyasha asked with a frown. “Business partners call each other all the time,”

“No, you git,” Jadiyah growled, standing up. Kurokawa stood up along with him.

“Jadiyah-”

“Sō'unga _never_ calls me from home,” Jadiyah started for the doorway. “Something must be wrong,”

“Jadiyah, it would be unwise for you to go if there is something up,” Kurokawa stated.

“What? Should I bring the entire police force along for the ride for my _suspected_ trouble? Yeah. Like they would do that,” Jadiyah grumbled as he made his way out. “You have my number, I have yours. If I need you, I'll think about calling you. If you need me, don't.” Kurokawa frowned after him. Kurokawa made to follow after him but Inuyasha spoke.

“Where are you going? What about Sesshomaru?”

“The one person who would be able to answer my questions just left. Jadiyah did have a point – he is the only one that has been in contact with Sesshomaru last besides the gardener that we have no information about and the cook who is in the hospital,” Kurokawa said. “Though, I must ask one thing before I go. What is the family name of Rin the cook?”

“Uh. Suzuki,” Inuyasha said with a nod. “Why is that?”

“Jadiyah mentioned she had been stabbed. She must be in the hospital right now so I will ask him if he knows which hospital to ask her a few questions about what happened that day,” Kurokawa explained. “Thank you for your time,” He bowed and left.

* * *

 

**Somewhere not the compound**

Sesshomaru awoke to the smell of something delicious cooking. He moaned softly before pulling himself up and running a hand through his hair. “I wonder what Rin is fixing today,” Sesshomaru mumbled before he threw his feet over the edge of the bed. He froze as he stared down at the floor. Bringing his gaze up, he stared at the wall. _'Oh. Right. This isn't my house.'_ Sesshomaru sighed softly.

“You're awake,” Sesshomaru jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice sounding behind him. He nodded his head, not daring to turn. “The water is still hot. I left your clothes out for you and just put out the clean towels. Nice, fluffy, warm, and clean just like you like it. Breakfast should be ready when you're done,” Once again, Sesshomaru nodded. He heard the man's footsteps as he walked away before he relaxed a little.

“Just like I like it?” Sesshomaru repeated with a frown. “...” Sesshomaru shuddered slightly. “He really must have been watching me....”

* * *

 

Sesshomaru gave himself a look over with distaste. The clothing the man had left out for him was one of those short hanging sleeve _'sexy kimonos'_ with a blue and pink floral pattern. The sash around his waist was pink too. The kimono stopped well above mid thigh but the blue skin tight shorts he was given stopped mid thigh. He left his hair alone hanging down his back. He ran a hand through his hair with a frown. He gave a sigh and turned to leave the bathroom, but the man was standing there. Sesshomaru froze as he stood there.

It seemed the man had been looking over him silently but now that Sesshomaru had faced him, he let his head hang down, his bangs covering his face. “...I...can help you with your hair,” Sesshomaru let his eyes look over the man before him. This couldn't be the man who had taken him from his house. _'Maybe someone else has and he's just here to look after me? …Probable but highly unlikely...maybe this isn't the man I saw outside my window. I mean...it was pretty dark and storming out that night...'_

“Okay,” Sesshomaru said lightly. Sesshomaru heard the man let out a heavy exhale as if he were expecting to be rejected. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows.

* * *

 

**Outside Taisho Compound**

Kurokawa caught up to Jadiyah as the man reached the curb where his car was waiting. His driver had stood up from leaning against the door to open the backdoor for Jadiyah. “Mingyu,” Kurokawa caught the shorter man's wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Jadiyah turned to frown at Kurokawa.

“What did you just call me?” Jade snatched his wrist from Kurokawa's grip. “Don't you _ever_ utter that name around me _again_!” Jadiyah hissed dangerously. “You have 5 seconds to tell me what the fuck you want before I run you the fuck over until you're nothing but a smudge on the road,”

“That is what this call has something to do with, isn't it _Mingyu,_ ” Kurokawa smirked lightly as he heard the clicking of a gun. He glanced at the driver who had pointed the gun at him. Jadiyah put a hand on the gun and pushed it down gently. The man took the hint and put his gun away.

“What are you getting at, detective?” Jadiyah's eyes narrowed. Kurokawa frowned. He reached out to touch Jadiyah's face but the shorter smacked his hand away. “Are you going anywhere with this or are you purposely grating my last fucking nerve just to keep me from going to see what's wrong with Sō'unga?”

“Both,” Kurokawa said with a small smirk before it was replaced with a frown. “You know what happened to Sesshomaru, don't you?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Jadiyah turned to get in the car. “Maybe you should come and find out, ne?”

* * *

 

**Somewhere not the compound**

Sesshomaru frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. The man had long since left after fixing his hair and Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel this style was really familiar. His hair was up in two high tails towards the back part of his head while to long forelocks of his hair rested over his shoulders. Now that he thought about it, he kind of looked like- Shock and dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

_Her._

_Her._

_She._

_The man had been referring to his mother._

_Was he supposed to be a substitute for her?_

“Breakfast is ready,” Sesshomaru turned sharply to watch the man walk off again. Sesshomaru took one last look in the mirror before walking after him. He looked around as he followed after him. It was a small apartment. Walking out of the bathroom, turning his head to the left would be the bedroom. As they made their way into the living room, an open kitchen was revealed. In the middle of the kitchen was an island where the food was sitting. Next to the open kitchen was two doors. One, Sesshomaru suspected lead outside, but the other one could have been a closet or a pantry. Turning his eyes back towards the island, he looked at the simple breakfast laid out before him.

The breakfast consisted of steamed rice and broiled fish. “I know you don't like a big breakfast so I only cooked your favorite,” The man said.

* * *

 

**Outside Sō'unga's Manor**

Jade hadn't even waited for the driver to open the door for him. He slammed the car door open as he marched with quick steps up towards the house. He was stopped again by a tight grip on his wrist. He turned to look up at Kurokawa who had driven with him. “Why are you still doing this? I gave you an out years ago,”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Jadiyah frowned as he pulled his wrist from the other man's grip.

“You know what I'm talking about Ming-”

“What did I say,” Jade hissed. “Shut the fuck up. If you're coming, then come. If not, get out of my fucking way,” Kurokawa sighed as he followed after Jade.

* * *

 

**Sō'unga's Manor**

Jade open the door slowly with a frown. Sō'unga didn't seem like the person to leave doors unlocked. He pulled his gun from his jean jacket with narrowed eyes. He heard 2 clicks behind him as both Kurokawa and the driver he didn't even know was behind him, followed his example. “Sō'unga!” Jadiyah slowly stalked his way across the foyer.

The direction he was headed for was the case of spiral stairs. To the right of the stairs was a closed double door and to the left of the stairs was an open archway. He was headed for the archway. Before he could walk through; however, Kurokawa stopped him by grabbing his arm. Jadiyah looked at him in confusion. He watched Kurokawa walk through the archway but gasped when he heard a gun shot and Kurokawa dropped to the ground. “Kohaku!” Jadiyah jumped up and ran to the man's side. Jadiyah looked up to see a man lounged on the couch with a cigarette in his mouth. Next to him on the ground was Sō'unga and his wife tied up and gagged. Jadiyah glared at the man. The man in questioned grinned. The man was half wearing a mask that concealed most of his face. It was of a purple demon.

“He'll be fine,” The man snickered. “I only shot him in the side,” the man pulled the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled before tapping the ashes on the ground and replacing the cigarette in his mouth.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Why does it always have to be something _I_ want?” The man snickered.

“Goshinki, quick playing fucking games!” Jadiyah hissed and stood.

“But I thought you _liked_ playing games,” Goshinki grinned viciously. “Are you still upset about that petty little blue toy of yours?” Goshinki laughed as Jadiyah's glower got darker. “Oh, _Mingyu_ , you're so much _fun_!” Goshinki leaned over with the cigarette in hand. Jadiyah frowned in confusion before he heard Sō'unga give a muffled cry of pain. Jadiyah gritted his teeth.

“Goshinki!” Jadiyah growled. Goshinki hummed as he looked up at Jadiyah. “Why are you here? If you wanted me,why didn't you come directly to me?”

“Because,” Goshinki smirked. He walked towards Jadiyah, even as the driver pointed his gun at him. “I knew if I came to you directly, I wouldn't get what I wanted. I needed something that would make you _talk_ ,” Goshinki reached his hand out and grasped Jade's chin. “And we know how stubborn you are, so....” Goshinki turned to look at Sō'unga. “He's here to help me get that stubborn mouth of yours to _move_ ,” Goshinki looked at the driver with a raised eyebrow. “If you're going to use that, you might as well do it now. I can't guarantee you'll be leaving here alive. My men have instructions to kill anyone who leaves this house before I do,” Goshinki turned back to Jade and patted his face with a grin. He walked away from him and back to Sō'unga and his wife. He yanked the two up off the floor and threw them on the couch before ripping the gags off. “You wouldn't believe how talkative these two are. They wouldn't shut up! And I don't mean yelling at me. I mean yelling at _each other!_ ” Goshinki cackled.

“This is all your fault,” The woman growled, glaring at Sō'unga side ways.

“Woman, don't start with me now!”

“See~” Goshinki laughed. He turned his attention to Jade. “Now, you know why I'm here,” Goshinki's expression darkened. “And you're going to tell me right now,” Jadiyah was silent. Goshinki was silent. The two stared at each other before Goshinki turned and looked between Sō'unga and his wife. The two went pale.

“Ming, tell him what he wants to know!” Sō'unga's wife yelled in a panic. Goshinki grinned maliciously. He pulled a pocket knife out, twirling it around in his hand for awhile before turning to look at Jade over his shoulder.

“You heard the lady,” Goshinki snickered as Jade's expression only darkened. Goshinki shrugged and turned back to the two. “Do you have children?” Goshinki suddenly asked. Sō'unga's wife's eyes widened. She nodded her head vigorously.

“Yes! We have 3 and one on the way!” Goshinki lifted an eyebrow when Sō'unga looked at his wife in shock.

“You're not pregnant,” Goshinki said with a snicker. “You see,” Goshinki sat beside Sō'unga's wife. “Akemi,” He said referring to the woman by her name. “I have a child,” Goshinki twirled the knife around as he watched Jade's expression closely. “This child is the last living memento, if you would, of my past lover. I love this child very dearly, you see, and would not like anything to happen to them. This is why I left this child with their family – their uncle,” Goshinki tossed the knife up and caught it.

“I knew there were others who wanted this child as they grew,” Goshinki twirled the knife around again. “So I hired someone to protect them,” Goshinki smirked. “And that someone had to be disposed of and because of that, this annoying brat in an adult's body in front of us refuses to give me information about this child to save their life! And I am 5 seconds away from making everyone in this room minced meat if he doesn't start fucking opening is fucking mouth _right now_ and telling me what the fuck it is I am out here to fucking find out!” At the last sentence, Goshinki threw the knife towards Jadiyah. Jadiyah froze as the knife whizzed past him, grazing his face, and struck the wall behind him.

“Ming, tell the man where his child is so we can get out of this alive,” Akemi begged. Goshinki suddenly grabbed the gun he had placed on the coffee table and stood. He pointed the gun at Sō'unga and pulled the trigger. Both Akemi and Sō'unga cried out.

“Shit!” “Hunny!”

“ _Tell me who it was._ ” Goshinki spoke levelly. As he stared blankly at the wound in Sō'unga's leg. He aimed at the man's other leg.

“Jade, please!” Sō'unga cried. Goshinki clicked the gun.

“It was Takemaru,” Jadiyah said quickly. Goshinki said nothing as he stared between the two looking up at him.

“I see,” Goshinki mumbled. He suddenly took aim again.

“What are you doing?” Akemi cried. “He told you what you wanted!!”

“I don't like the answer,” Goshinki grumbled before he shot Sō'unga and Akemi in between the eyes. Goshinki turned and before the driver could react, he was shot in the head as well. Goshinki slowly made his way over to Jade who was staring at Sō'unga's wide unseeing eyes. Goshinki stopped directly next to Jade before leaning over. “Hows it feel,” Goshinki whispered. “To be the cause of 6 deaths,” Goshinki snickered as tears welled up in Jade's eyes before falling. Jade turned when he heard another click. Goshinki was standing over Kurokawa.

“Don't....please....” Goshinki turned to look at him with a thoughtful expression.

“I guess I do need to keep someone over your head. I'll let him live – this time,” Goshinki snickered as he put the gun away “Goodbye for now, Mingyu,” and exited the room. Jadiyah dropped to the ground as his legs buckled under him. He turned his gaze back to Sō'unga.

“....I'm sorry....”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MissTuffcy: Hey guys! I am sorry I wasn't able to do what I planned to before the new years. I have been soooo busy with school and sadly this school will take up more of my free time then my last school did. Thank you everyone who still continues to support me and this story :) If you’re interested, [ I’m running a 15$ iTunes Giveaway](http://goo.gl/forms/L4bhzDZIXe). (in the place of ffnet alias you can put your A03 alias but tell me if it is A03)
> 
> Translations [Japanese]:  
>  **Iyasu** – _To heal or give comfort to_
> 
> Note: Quotes by me won't have a "by" dash (–). It'll just be plain. Like the one in this chapter and chapter 2. Quotes by other people will have the "by" dash (–).

 

_“’Tis a terrible fate to be the object of someone’s obsession” - Mei_

_The breakfast consisted of steamed rice and broiled fish. “I know you don't like a big breakfast so I only cooked your favorite,” The man said._

_'Either my mother enjoys the same meals as_ _I_ _or this man has been watching me closer than I_ _thought_ _...'_ Sesshomaru thought as he took a seat at the island. He looked up when the man sat across from him. He hadn’t really realized he had been staring for long until the man had banged a hand on the table – though not picking his head up from gazing down – to shout: “Stop staring at me!” Sesshomaru had jumped, startled at the sudden shout, and had averted his gaze towards his plate.

Nothing was said between the two.

When the two were finished eating, the man stood up and grumbled about taking a shower. Sesshomaru stared down at his plate. He hadn’t really touched it – only having one bite. He pushed the plate away and laid his head down, wrapping his arms around his head. He felt sick – and he doubt it was any bacteria or virus making his stomach do flips and tricks.

He started when he felt the man rubbing up and down is arms. He made no sudden movement, even as those hands slowly trailed down his sides. When they went lower and settled on his thighs, Sesshomaru jumped up, toppling the chair over. He glared up at the man. He could take the random whispering, the random brush of a touch from time to time, the yelling, the dressing up like his mother, and the strangeness that is this situation – but this is where he drew the line. He refused to allow this man to touch him in such a way and refused to allow him to have sex with him and re- Sesshomaru’s eyes widened in shock as he stared at the familiar face in front of him.

The man leaned down and pressed a rough kiss to his lips. Sesshomaru struggled until he was able to pull his face from the man and back up a few paces, still staring at the man in shock.

* * *

 

**Iyasu Hospital**

Jade held onto Kurokawa’s hand as he stared at the man in the hospital bed. He had lost a lot of blood and had ended up needing a transfusion. The doctors said he’d be unconscious for a while but would make a full recovery. Jade lifted the man’s limp hand up and pressed it to his lips. “I didn’t think you were so sentimental,” Jade said nothing nor changed his position for a while. He sighed and looked over his shoulder at the man in the doorway.

“Shut up,” Jade said, his voice thick with _something._

“My, my – Don’t tell me you actually _loved_ him!” it was Onigumo. He walked farther into the room and stood by Jadiyah’s side. “How cliché,” he chuckled.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up,” there was no real venom behind his words. “I called you here for a favor, not to ridicule me.”

“Fine, fine, fine,” Onigumo chuckled. “What is it that you need of me?”

“This favor,” Jadiyah gently placed Kurokawa’s hand down on the bed and looked up at Onigumo. “Well _favor_ us _both_ ,” Onigumo raised an eyebrow. “Help me, help you,”

“What is the favor, Jadiyah?” Jadiyah’s expression darkened.

“Naraku loves Sesshomaru, doesn’t he?” Jadiyah asked. Onigumo frowned.

“Yes, he does,” Onigumo crossed his arms. “But from what I’ve heard since I got here, the man is missing,”

“Oh…but I know who has him,” Jadiyah grumbled. “And I know exactly where to find out where he is,”

“Oh?” Onigumo tilted his head slightly. “Do tell – who is this person?”

“It’s-“

* * *

 

“Takemaru?” Sesshomaru breathed. The man, Takemaru, frowned slightly. He wasn’t all too pleased with Sesshomaru pulling away from him, but had sort of a happy glint in his eyes from the shorter calling him by his name.

“Of course, love,” Takemaru took a step closer but Sesshomaru took a step back.

“Stay away from me,” hysterics began to creep into Sesshomaru’s voice. Takemaru frowned.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“Don’t call me that, you rat bastard,” Sesshomaru hissed.

* * *

 

“Takemaru?” Onigumo asked. He was hoping the other male would start talking again. Once he had uttered the name, he went silent as they left the hospital. They were now in the back of Onigumo’s limo. “That name sounds familiar….”

“He is from the Setsuna family. He is Yoshi’s brother – you know, Sō’unga’s Chief Marketing Officer – Setsuna Yoshi.” Jade shrugged.

“Jade…” Onigumo frowned. He had never seen the other man so crestfallen before. A Jade that didn’t threaten bodily harm every few minutes was not a Jade he was accustomed to, nor did he believe he would ever be accustomed to. “Hm…but-“

“You’ve heard about him in the news,” Jadiyah looked out the window. “Do you recall Sesshomaru’s being disowned?” Jadiyah looked at Onigumo.

“I’ve heard rumor of it, yes,” Onigumo nodded. Jadiyah looked back out the window.

“Takemaru had something to do with it and so did that idiotic brother of Sesshomaru’s,”

“Wait, how do you even know?” Onigumo frowned.

“Sō’unga had close ties with Goshinki before he fucked himself over,” Jade shrugged. “That and well….” Jadiyah frowned. He turned to look at Onigumo. They stared at each other for a while. “Goshinki is my father,”

“What?” Onigumo’s eyes widened. He was not expecting that confession.

“But he hates me,” Jade stares out the window. “My mother wasn’t exactly a willing participant in the conception of me but she still had me,” Jade looked back at Onigumo. “My birth brought Goshinki out of the shadows,” Jade shrugged. “It placed him in the eyes of the general public and he hates me for it,”

“Really?” Onigumo’s frowned.

“Of course, his name wasn’t _always_ Goshinki. He changed it,” Jadiyah shrugged. “And my mother named me after him, of course, _Tuerrie._ And he killed her,”

“That is why you do not like when people refer to you as that name….” Onigumo frowned. It all made sense to him now. The reason why the man would threaten people they said the name – sometimes carrying out said threats right then and there.

“Takemaru was arranged to marry Izayoi,” Jade suddenly spoke, changing the subject. Onigumo raised an eyebrow. “When it was announced that she would, instead, marry Toga, Takemaru had eyes for Toga’s sister – Kimi. He didn’t know Kimi was already involved with Goshinki. Goshinki didn’t take too kindly to that so he ordered his men to _send him a message._ It was in the form of a beating, of course.

“Takemaru took that as Toga not wanting him to see his sister. This spiraled out of control from there because Setsuna made it his mission to make Toga’s life hell. Takemaru stalked Kimi – he was obsessed with the woman. It ended in him raping her. Goshinki was furious and intended to kill Takemaru by torching his house with him in it. The man managed to survive but with serious burns to half his body.

“Couple of years after that incident, he appeared again. This time his eyes were on Sesshomaru. I’ve not gathered his thoughts on Sesshomaru. He believed that was his son, even threated Toga a lot after Kimi’s death. He stalked Sesshomaru. I think it was when Sesshomaru was about 13, he raped him. He started spouting something about Sesshomaru being the incarnation of his lover Kimi.

“From what I heard, he had been in a psyche hospital up until 10 years ago. His brother had him released. Since his release, it is obvious he found a way to find Sesshomaru again.” Jadiyah sighed. “This is a mess…”

“Wait….how does Inuyasha fit into all of that?”

“I’m pretty sure it was Inuyasha who gave the information about Sesshomaru to Takemaru.”

“How did that lead to Sesshomaru being disowned?” Onigumo frowned in confusion. _None of this made any type of sense._ Jadiyah sighed.

“God you’re simple…Sesshomaru was only disowned to protect _him_. To keep him out of the public’s eye was to keep him out of Takemaru’s eyes.”

“I don’t get how that has anything to do with Inuyasha,” Onigumo frowned. _Really, how did Inuyasha play a role in that?_

“I theorized that Inuyasha sold the information to Takemaru around the same time Kai and Sesshomaru became acquainted.” Jade shrugged.

“That…still doesn’t explain anything…” Onigumo sighed. He should have known he wouldn’t get a straight answer from Jade. Even when depressed, the man could be an annoying ass when it came to word play. “I meant to ask you something,” Onigumo crossed his arms. “What exactly _is_ Sō’unga to you? I mean besides a business partner.”

“Was.”

“What?” Onigumo frowned.

“He _was_ a friend that took me in,” Onigumo frowned when Jade said no more. He took the hint to not ask anything farther on the matter.

“And Kurokawa?”

“My partner.” Jade looked at Onigumo with a frown. The man opened his mouth to ask more but Jade glared at him. “No.” The rest of the car ride was driven in silence.

* * *

 

“Don’t be that way, love,” Takemaru said with a frown. He made a grab for Sesshomaru but the shorter pulled away and back up farther. Takemaru attempted again and got the same results. This was done until Sesshomaru was backed into the corner between the bedroom and the bathroom. Sesshomaru’s eyes were glazed with an urgent panic as Takemaru placed a hand on either side of Sesshomaru’s head. When he leaned in for another kiss, Sesshomaru ducked under his arm to enter the room but Takemaru snatched him back by his arm. “Kimi-“

“I’m not Kimi! Let go of me, you bastard!” Sesshomaru wretched his arm free and fled into the bathroom before slamming it shut and locking it. Sesshomaru sat as far away from the door as he possibly could. He wrapped his arms around his legs, sitting against the wall. He stared hard at the door as the other male on the other side of the door knocked and apologized. He didn’t once say his name. He, instead, kept calling him Kimi.

* * *

 

**Taisho Inc.**

“Any news?” Inuyasha looked up as a steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of him. He was met with a frowning Miroku. Inuyasha sighed, picked up the cup, and shook his head.

“I even offered rewards for any information. So far everything has been a dead-end….”

“It has been only 3 days, Inuaysha, do not fear. I am sure information will come soon.”

“But how soon is soon?” Inuyasha banged his hand on the table, glaring at Miroku. “How do we know soon won’t be too late? That he’ll already be dead?” Inuyasha placed both hands on his forehead and baled them into fists. “This is destroying me…this is all my fault,”

“Inuyasha….” Miroku frowned. “Kurokawa,” Miroku started slowly, making Inuyasha look at him. “He never got back to us about him visiting Rin. I don’t think he ever did. Maybe we should visit Rin – I’m sure she probably saw the person who did it!” Inuyasha pulled his hands away from his face with a frown.

“Yeah – It’s a start.” Inuyasha stood along with Miroku and they both made their way out of the Employee lounge.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, I sat down with [Isaac Shepard’s Thoughtful](http://youtu.be/K1wKcrOw82o) to put me in the mood. If you have time, you should really give it a listen. And we’re almost at the end. I think it’s like 5-6 more or less chapters left.
> 
> Reactions?


End file.
